E se o prícipe virar um sapo?
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: “Não é a toa que todos os contos de fadas acabam com: “Se casaram e foram felizes para sempre.” Ninguém se atreve a contar o que acontece depois do casamento, pois isso acabaria com a magia da história... A magia do meu conto de fadas acabou..." H Malfo
1. Um convite inesperado

Hum... – Hermione se espreguiçou um pouco. – i "Que horas serão?" /i – pensou, sonolenta.

Ainda com os olhos fechados e com a preguiça que assola a todos logo de manhã, ela esticou o braço procurando sentir corpo ainda quente do marido a seu lado, mas tudo que tateou foi o colchão vazio.

i "Não pode ser." /i – pensou, chateada. – i "Ele não pode ter passado a noite fora." /i – triste, e com medo do que veria, Hermione abriu os olhos. Uma onda leve de alívio tomou seu coração. – i "A cama está desarrumada, ele voltou para casa..." /i

Ela virou para o outro lado a procura de seu relógio. Ainda eram sete horas.

i "Por que ele acordou tão cedo? Por que não me acordou para tomar o café da manhã com ele?" /i – ela se remexeu na cama, incomodada. – i "Não nos falamos desde ontem de manhã e ele parece não fazer questão disso..." /i Aahh... O que está acontecendo com a gente?

Disposta a alcançar o marido em casa, levantou-se, ajeitou os cabelos e vestiu seu hobbe de seda. Lavou o rosto e desceu as escadas.

Bom dia. – falou, tentando sorrir, ao encontrá-lo a mesa, já tomando seu café da manhã. – Acordou cedo.

Bom dia. – ele respondeu. – Tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco.

Podia ter me acordado para te fazer companhia. – sorriu.

Você estava dormindo tão bem, não quis incomodar. – falou.

Você chegou tarde ontem... – ela lhe deu um beijo rápido no rosto e sentou-se a seu lado para tomar o café. – Tentei te esperar, mas acabei pegando no sono.

Eu percebi, mas não se preocupe, era tarde mesmo, não esperava que estivesse acordada quando eu chegasse.

O que aconteceu para você chegar tão tarde? – ela perguntou, casual.

Problemas, mas você não vai querer saber sobre isso.

Por que não?

São negócios, Mione. – ele sorriu. – Você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Deixe que eu me encarrego de tudo.

Você fala como se eu não me interessasse pelos seus assuntos. – ela falou, ofendida.

Não é isso, Mione. – ele suspirou, impaciente. – É que eu te conheço... – sorriu. – Você é muito rápida. Tenho medo que tome gosto e acabe tomando meu lugar na empresa. – brincou.

Hum... – ela sorriu, sem disposição para começar uma discussão.

Bom dia, papai... – uma garotinha de cabelos cheios desceu as escadas, ainda esfregando os olhos, com sono.

Bom dia, princesa. – ele se espantou. – Caiu da cama?

Queria te ver. Por que você chegou tão tarde ontem? Fiquei te esperando para que você me contasse uma história! – ela parou na frente dele, com a testa franzida e as mãos na cintura.

Parece que fiz muita gente esperar ontem, hein? – ele sorriu e a pegou no colo. – Desculpe-me, princesa, mas papai teve muito trabalho.

Você sempre tem trabalho, papai, mas nunca chegou tão tarde! – ela respondeu, astuta.

Hermione sentiu-se aliviada pela filha ter dito o que ela mesma pensava.

Hum... – ele revirou os olhos.

Não me olhe com essa cara! – Hermione se defendeu. – Ela percebe estas coisas sozinha!

Eu sei! – ele respondeu. – Ela puxou para você, não?

Com licença, sr Malfoy. – um velho elfo entrou na sala de jantar com uma bandeja nas mãos. – A correspondência, senhor. – ele se aproximou de Draco e estendeu os braços frágeis para que seu mestre pegasse as correspondências.

Não terei tempo de lê-las agora, Tory! Já lhe disse que não quero ser interrompido no café da manhã com as correspondências! – falou, bravo.

A culpa não foi dele, Draco. – Hermione se intrometeu, brava. – Você sempre reclama que não lhe passam as correspondências a tempo, mas nunca está em casa quando elas chegam. – ela estendeu um braço e fez sinal para que o elfo lhe entregasse as cartas. – Eu pedi para que ele viesse com elas mais cedo.

Não gosto que interrompam meu café, Hermione, e você sabe!

É. Sei. – falou, séria, enquanto averiguava os remetentes. – Da próxima vez deixe as correspondências no escritório, Tory, por favor.

Sim senhora. Com licença. – o elfo saiu, cabisbaixo, embora acostumado aos esporros que levava do patrão.

Já lhe pedi para tratar melhor nossos elfos. – Hermione insistiu. – Aliás, já te pedi para libertá-los e contratar humanos para fazer o trabalho de casa. Humanos que queiram trabalhar em troca de um salário. – falou enquanto olhava os remetentes das cartas.

Será possível que você nunca vai se convencer de que os elfos são agradecidos por serem aceitos em casas senhoriais para trabalhar, Hermione?

Não! Nunca!

Por que vocês estão brigando agora?! – dessa vez um garotinho, mais novo que a menina, intrometeu-se na conversa.

Papai brigou com o Tory! – a garota respondeu.

Hum... – o garoto veio até a mãe e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Não sei por que você gosta tanto desses bichos feios, mamãe.

Eu também não sei, Apus, mas sua mãe é assim desde que a conheço. – Draco se inclinou para dar também um beijo no filho mais novo. – Caiu da cama também?

Só bebês caem da cama, pai! – ele se empertigou.

Se sabe que ela é assim por que ainda a provoca, papai? Você também é bem teimoso, não? – Helena falou então.

Mas Hermione já não estava mais prestando atenção à conversa travada entre o marido e seus filhos. Ao invés disso olhava atentamente, e com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, para um bonito envelope, bem maior que os outros, que estava em sua mão.

Que isso, mamãe? – Apus perguntou, curioso.

É... Um convite... – ela respondeu, abobada. Virou a parte de trás e abriu o lacre.

Convite de quê? – Draco perguntou. – Na certa mais um daqueles eventos sociais chatíssimos da mulher de algum sócio. Mande flores para ela e invente uma desculpa para não irmos. – ele sentenciou.

Não é de nenhum dos seus sócios, Draco. É do Rony! – ela falou passando os olhos pelas linhas bem escritas no convite.

Quem é Rony? – Apus perguntou, novamente.

É um amigo da mamãe. – Hermione respondeu, emocionada. – Alguém que eu não vejo há muito tempo. – sorriu.

O que ele quer? – Draco perguntou, incomodado.

Hum... – ela suspirou. – Está nos convidando para seu casamento. – falou. – Eu nem sabia que ele estava noivo! – espantou-se.

Claro que sabia! – Draco respondeu. – Até eu sabia disso!

Jura? – ela se admirou mais ainda.

Juro! – falou.

Nossa... – suspirou.

Você vai? – ele perguntou.

Você não? – ela o observou.

Duvido que tenha sido convidado. – ele limpou a boca num guardanapo, com a cara fechada.

O convite veio em nome de "Família Malfoy". Sinal de que você também foi convidado. – ela explicou.

Você vai? – ele repetiu.

Ele foi um dos meus melhores amigos. – afirmou.

Foi mais que seu amigo, Hermione.

Hãh! Ele foi seu namorado, mamãe?! – Helena perguntou, de repente. – Eu sei quem é ele! Mamãe tem uma foto dele na gaveta da cama!

O quê?! – Draco perguntou, enciumado.

Helena! – Hermione ralhou. – Eu tenho uma dezena de fotos na gaveta da cama, não só dele! – defendeu-se.

Você não me respondeu se vai ou não.

Você vai? – ela retrucou.

Não tenho a mínima vontade! – ele se levantou, muito sério.

Eu gostaria de ir. Rony e Harry não conhecem as crianças e faz anos que não os vejo.

Vá sozinha, então. Eu, com certeza, só vou atrapalhar. – afirmou.

Se o papai não for eu também não vou! – Apus comunicou.

Eu vou! Mesmo sem o papai! – Helena disse, por sua vez. – Papai nunca tem tempo de viajar com a gente, não é justo! Eu quero conhecer os amigos da mamãe. Ela sempre fala deles.

Façam bom proveito da viagem, então. Eu não tenho tempo para eventos sociais porque alguém precisa colocar na mesa o café da manhã de vocês! – Draco falou, ríspido.

Escute aqui, Draco! – Hermione bateu com o lenço na mesa e se levantou para ficar de frente para o marido.

Apus se assustou e deixou a colher com que comia seus cereais cair no chão. Helena observava os pais com os olhos arregalados e Tory aparatou da cozinha para limpar a sujeira que Apus havia feito. Draco ficou esperando as palavras duras que sabia que Hermione dispensaria para ele.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para Apus quando a colher caiu: - Conversamos a respeito quando você chegar do trabalho. – disse, apenas. – Se eu não estiver dormindo, não é? – sentou-se novamente e bebericou um pouco de seu chá, enquanto tentava evitar que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos na frente das crianças.

Até mais tarde. – falou, voltando-se para beijar Apus e Helena.

Não vai se despedir da mamãe? – Helena perguntou.

Claro... – ele forçou um sorriso. Abaixou-se e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela. – Me desculpe. – sussurrou.

hr

b Flashback /b

Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que você quer fazer, Mione?

Claro que tenho! – ela respondeu, resoluta. – Não faça essa cara, Gi. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Não sei não. Alemanha? Com o Malfoy? Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás! – ela tentou.

Eu não vou voltar atrás, Gina! – ela sorriu e se olhou no espelho. – Eu vou me casar com o Draco e vou com ele para a Alemanha sim!

Não consigo entender como é que você e o Malfoy se apaixonaram, sabia? Justo o Malfoy!

Nem eu entendo direito. – ela sorriu e abandonou o espelho. – O fato é que aconteceu e eu não me arrependo de nada. Eu amo o Draco, Gina. Talvez até mais do que você ama o Harry!

Ha! Duvido! – ela riu. – Você não esperaria sete anos pelo Malfoy, mas esperou vários pelo meu irmão.

Lá vem você! – ela fez uma careta.

Sempre achei vocês tão lindos juntos! Sempre imaginei você e o Rony se casando, sabia?

Eu também imaginei isso por algum tempo, e foi ótimo enquanto durou, mas jamais daria certo.

E como você tem tanta certeza de que com o Malfoy vai dar?

Eu sei! Só isso! – falou, sorridente.

Hermione, querida? – sua mãe colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Como vai, Gina?

Bem, sra Granger. – ela respondeu.

Ele já chegou, querida. – a mulher sorriu. – Está na hora.

Ai meu Deus! – ela respirou fundo. – Cadê o buquê? – olhou para os lados, nervosa.

Aqui. – Gina lhe entregou o ramalhete. – Boa sorte. – falou.

Eu não vou precisar de sorte, Gi. – sentenciou.

Gina e a mãe saíram na frente. Hermione deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de deixar o quarto. Quando saiu não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade que sentia. Seu pai a esperava ao pé da escada para levá-la até o altar.

Você está linda, querida! – falou, também muito sorridente.

Obrigada. – ela respondeu, simplesmente. Estava tão nervosa e emocionada que preferia não falar muito.

Guiada pelo pai ela chegou até o salão onde se realizaria a cerimônia. O lugar estava lotado. Dezenas de amigos e membros da Ordem vieram prestigiá-la. Rony e Harry estavam no altar, ladeados pelas madrinhas. Ela ficou insegura ao ver Rony ali. Sempre duvidara que tivesse sido uma boa idéia convidá-lo para padrinho. Ele sorriu ao vê-la, e ela pode respirar tranqüila.

Decidida, caminhou até Draco, que a esperava com um sorriso autentico nos lábios, e os olhos brilhantes de felicidade. Sabiam que tinham feito a escolha certa.

b Fim do Flashback /b

Lembranças como essas não saíram da cabeça de Hermione durante o resto do dia. A noticia do casamento de Rony e a possibilidade de rever os amigos que não via há sete anos mexeram muito com ela.

Qual desses, mamãe? – Helena entrou correndo na biblioteca e surpreendeu Hermione.

Helena? Qual desses o quê, querida? – ela sorriu e colocou a filha no colo.

Qual desses é o seu amigo que vai casar? – ela estendeu para a mãe uma foto antiga em que Hermione aparecia ao lado de três amigos.

Você estava mexendo nas minhas coisas, Helena? Já disse que não gosto disso! – ela ralhou.

Hum! Eu fiquei curiosa! – ela respondeu pulando do colo de Hermione. – Qual deles, mãe?! – insistiu, sem se abalar com a bronca que acabara de levar.

Esse aqui. – apontou. – O ruivo.

Hum... – Helena olhou, curiosa. – Você vai, não é? – observou a mãe, ansiosa.

Eu gostaria muito. – falou, sincera. – Queria que eles conhecessem você e o Apus.

Então vamos, mamãe! – pediu.

Vou pensar no assunto. – ela sorriu. – Cadê seu irmão?

Helena apenas arqueou os ombros. Pegou a foto da mão de Hermione e correu para fora da biblioteca em direção ao quarto dela.

O que será que ele está aprontando? – perguntou-se, seguindo-a.

...aí eu me distraí e ele caiu no chão... – ouviu a voz do filho narrar.

O que importa é que você o fez levitar, Apus! – Draco comentou, entrando na sala com um sorriso enorme e Apus nos braços.

Legal, né? Quer dizer que eu não sou um aborto, não é? – o menino perguntou, entusiasmado.

Óbvio que não! – Draco o colocou no chão. – Não há abortos na família Malfoy!

Papai... Eu nunca vi a Helena fazendo magia... – sussurrou.

E não deveria ver até ela completar onze anos, que é quando crianças aprendem magia! – Hermione interrompeu, não gostando nem um pouco do rumo que a conversa tomava.

Mione? Boa noite. – Draco cumprimentou.

Chegou cedo. – ela cruzou os braços, ainda séria por causa da afirmação do marido.

É... Achei que deveria.

E deveria mesmo. – ela se inclinou para falar com o filho. – Onde você estava, mocinho?

Lá fora, mãe. – ele respondeu. – Consegui fazer um ninho de pardais flutuar, mas aí eu me distraí quando o papai chegou e ele caiu no chão.

Oh não! E o ninho estava vazio? – ela perguntou, penalizada.

Não. Havia dois filhotes lá.

E eles estão bem?

Não sei. – sacudiu os ombros com indiferença.

Apus!

Não vai brigar com o garoto por causa de uns passarinhos, vai? – Draco interveio. – O garoto acabou de fazer magia e você se preocupando com aves?

Estou feliz que Apus consiga fazer magia, Draco, só me preocupo com o fato de que ele não se importou com as vidas dos pobres filhotes! Não é assim que quero que meus filhos sejam educados! Para pensarem como co...

Comensais da morte? – ele completou. – Como o meu pai?

Me desculpe, mas sim! – ela falou.

Vocês não vão brigar, vão? – Apus perguntou, chateado.

Vá até onde está o ninho que você derrubou e veja se os passarinhos estão bem. Depois quero que reflita sobre o que fez, e se fizer de novo vai ficar de castigo, ouviu?

Mas são só passarinhos! – ele protestou.

Obedeça sua mãe! – Draco impôs.

Humpf! – o menino saiu, bufando.

Obrigada por me apoiar nisso, pelo menos! – ela cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

O que está havendo com você, hein? – ele abriu os braços, impaciente.

Eu é que pergunto! – ela respondeu. – Você sai cedo, chega tarde, quase não conversa comigo. – suspirou. – O que foi que eu fiz?

Oi papai... – Helena descia as escadas lentamente. Meio tímida. – Que bom que já chegou.

Oi, Lena. Tudo bem?

Tudo... – ela foi até ele, que se abaixou para beijá-la. – Eu vou brincar com o Apus... Vocês podiam ir conversar lá no quarto...

Boa idéia. – Draco sorriu da esperteza da filha. – Vamos? – perguntou para a esposa.

Ela não respondeu, apenas seguiu para o aposento e ficou esperando por ele. Draco entrou logo em seguida e fechou a porta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber quem, ou por onde, começar.

Depois de um longo suspiro Draco sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar os sapatos, então disse: - Sei que tenho estado meio distante esses dias...

Muito distante... – Hermione interrompeu. – E há muitos dias! – bufou. – O pior é que eu nem sei o que fiz para você me tratar com tanta frieza. – reclamou.

Você não fez nada. – ele falou. – Eu ando preocupado por causa da fábrica. Algumas das nossas varinhas estão dando problemas e o ministério está pegando no nosso pé! – bufou. – Eu já perdi tudo uma vez, não quero passar por isso outra vez, e nem permitir que você e as crianças passem por isso.

Você podia conversar mais comigo, sabe? – ela sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. – Não sou eu que tenho que te dizer o quanto sou inteligente e a capacidade que tenho de discutir certos assuntos com você. Além disso, tem a forma como você falou comigo hoje! – ela levantou-se novamente. – Você falou como se eu fosse uma dondoca burra e preguiçosa, que não trabalha porque tem um marido rico e nenhum interesse!

Eu sei... – ele esfregou os olhos. – Me desculpe por isso também, mas é que eu perdi a calma. Eu realmente estou com problemas e você vem me falar de uma festa?

Você não me conta seus problemas! Quer que eu adivinhe?! Você não conversa mais comigo, Draco, e parece que não faz a mínima questão de conversar. Você mudou muito! Não é mais o mesmo Draco de antes! – ela virou o rosto, com vergonha de mostrar o quanto aquilo a afetava. – O Draco de antigamente me mandava corujas do trabalho para avisar quando não vinha jantar. Quando chegava me acordava com beijos e dizia o quanto lamentava por não ter chegado mais cedo. O Draco de antigamente demonstrava mais o amor dele, se é que ainda há algum... – enxugou, discretamente, uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

Mione... – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a virou.

Eu não te reconheço mais no Draco com que me casei, sabia?

Me desculpe... – pediu. – Eu prometo que vou tentar não me afastar tanto de você...

Você ainda me ama, Draco? – perguntou, séria.

Claro que amo. – ele respondeu, direto. – Que pergunta!

Você costumava dizer, quando eu ainda relutava em ficar com você, que jamais me magoaria...

Eu tento, mas não sou perfeito...

Você cumpriu sua promessa com perfeição por algum tempo...

Então?

Parece que ela deixou de ser importante para você.

Nunca! Eu juro que tento, mas...

Eu realmente gostaria de ir até a Inglaterra... – aproveitou.

Humpf... Sabe como me incomoda essa saudade que você sente do Potter e do Weasley.

Bom, eu conheço Harry e Rony desde os onze anos! Nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos! Eles foram meus únicos amigos de verdade!

E o Weasley foi seu amor de adolescente! – revirou os olhos, descontente.

E eu o deixei para ficar com você! – suspirou. - Eu sinto, sim, falta deles! Queria que tivéssemos mais contato com eles e queria que eles conhecessem meus filhos!

Nossos filhos!

Nossos! – enfatizou. – Helena quer ir. Ela tem curiosidade...

Imagino o tanto de elogios que você faz a eles todos os dias, não é mesmo? Ao Santo Potter e seu fiel escudeiro...

Não começa, Draco... – foi a vez dela revirar os olhos.

Eu não tenho a menor vontade de voltar para a Inglaterra. Não tem nada lá de que eu tenha saudades ou de que queira me lembrar.

Faz anos que você não vê sua mãe...

Ela tem nosso endereço!

Draco...

Eu não vou, Hermione!

Achei que seria uma boa oportunidade de viajarmos juntos, de você tirar umas férias... Pensei que poderíamos ir uns dias antes e ficar por lá... Quem sabe uma ou duas semanas...

Eu não vou!

Mas, Draco...

Vá você, e leve as crianças. Eu não vou!

Nem por mim? – ela insistiu.

Você vai ficar mais à vontade sem mim. – ele respondeu. – Vai ser como nos velhos tempos, não é? – ele voltou à tarefa de se livrar das roupas com que tinha ficado o dia inteiro. – Não é disso que você tem saudades? Dos velhos tempos?

É... – ela ficou observando-o. – E muita... – suspirou. Levantou-se e abriu a porta. – Vou ver o que as crianças estão aprontando e se o jantar já vai ser servido.

Ok. – ele falou apenas. Virou as costas e entrou no banheiro.


	2. A tendência é piorar

Hermione não se conformava com a dificuldade que estava encontrando para escolher presentes para seus amigos. Nos oito anos em que conviveram isso foi tão fácil, mas agora parecia impossível saber o que agradaria um ou outro.

Ela e os filhos estavam passeando pelo Centro Bruxo de Recreação Alemão, uma espécie de Beco Diagonal, mas ela passara por diversas lojas e, simplesmente, não encontrara nada.

Olha aquela vassoura! – Apus exclamou, de repente. Soltou-se da mão de Hermione e atravessou a multidão para admirar uma vassoura de última geração.

Já pedi para não correr desse jeito, Apus! – Hermione o seguiu, assustada.

Compra para mim, mãe?! – ele pediu, esperançoso.

Você ainda não pode ter uma vassoura, Apus! – Helena retrucou.

Eu não falei com você, sua enxerida! – ele respondeu.

Não fale assim com sua irmã! – Hermione ralhou. – Mesmo porque ela está certa!

Puxa vida! – ele resmungou. – Estamos andando há horas e a senhora ainda não comprou nada, mãe! Não custava me comprar uma vassoura, não é?

Tirando a parte da vassoura, eu tenho que concordar com ele, mãe. Já estou me cansando e, para falar a verdade, já estou ficando com fome.

Hum... – ela olhou o relógio. – Vocês têm razão. – ela falou. – Façamos o seguinte: vamos escolher a roupa com que vamos ao casamento e depois comemos um lanche bem gostoso, que tal?

Eu posso comprar um sorvete flutuante? – Apus se animou.

Depois que comer, sim.

Legal! Então vamos logo!

Os três passaram por diversas lojas de roupa de festa, mas assim como no caso dos presentes, Hermione não conseguia se decidir quanto a que roupa usar. Na verdade ela tinha uma série de modelos incríveis em casa, não precisaria comprar um novo, mas, sem saber por que, ela queria estar incrível na festa.

i "Não é todo dia que um melhor amigo se casa, não é? Principalmente o Rony!" /i – ela olhava uma arara enorme cheia de vestidos de vários modelos e cores. – i "Nossa. Nem acredito que o Rony vai se casar, mas com quem? Não me lembro dele estar namorando quando eu vim embora." /i – pegou um pretinho básico, mas achou sério demais. – i "O Draco disse que sabia que ele estava noivo, mas como eu não sabia?" /i – indignou-se, com um vestido amarelo na mão. – Credo! Esse não! i "Será que ele a ama mesmo, ou será que vai se casar para... Ah, que besteira! Depois de sete anos? É lógico que ele a ama, senão não se casaria, não é? Ninguém se casa sem estar realmente apaixonado, ou se casa?" /i 

Eu quero esse, mamãe! – Helena interrompeu os pensamentos de Hermione, empolgada, com um lindo vestidinho lilás nas mãos.

Esse é lindo, querida! – Hermione se surpreendeu com o bom gosto da filha. – Você já o experimentou?

Ainda não! Vou experimentar, você me ajuda?

Claro! Vamos lá. – ela acompanhou a filha até o provador. Deu uma pequena vasculhada na loja e viu Apus brincando com umas gravatas que faziam nó em si mesmas. Sorriu e deu atenção a filha ou, pelo menos, parcialmente.

i "Será que a moça está grávida? Hum... Deve estar. Rony vivia dizendo que não se casaria tão cedo. Ela só pode estar grávida!" /i – pensava.

Você está abotoando errado, mãe! – Helena gritou, de repente.

Opa! Desculpe, querida. – ela sorriu, envergonhada. – i "Para de pensar nisso, sua tonta! O Rony vai se casar, e isso é ótimo!" /i – sorriu, convencida. – i "Como vai ser quando nos encontrarmos? Faz tanto tempo..." /i 

Que tal, mamãe? – Helena virou-se de frente para a mãe com os braços abertos.

Ficou lindo! - Hermione sorriu. – Você gostou?

Gostei.

Ótimo! Então se troque e peça para a vendedora separá-lo. Eu vou escolher o meu.

Ainda não escolheu?! – Apus abriu a cortina do provador. – Não é a toa que o papai não gosta de fazer compras com você!

Apus! Não abra a cortina desse jeito, menino! – Hermione fechou a cortina e saiu do provador. – Mamãe já volta, querida. – falou para a menina. – Você já escolheu, por acaso?

Não. Eu tenho um monte lá em casa, mãe! Não gosto de experimentar roupa!

É, mas você cresceu bastante desde a última festa a que fomos. Tem que comprar um traje novo. Venha. Vai ser rápido.

E de fato foi. Apus era tão objetivo quanto o pai. Escolheu o traje infantil mais caro, mas muito elegante. Provou, achou que ficou bom, e entregou a vendedora. Depois voltou a brincar com as gravatas, ou encher o saco da irmã enquanto Hermione se decidia entre um frente única vermelho ou um verde musgo com uma fenda até a coxa. Ficou com o vermelho.

Quando terminarmos vou colocar vocês numa chave de portal e vou continuar andando. Não quero chegar lá sem um presente. Principalmente o do Rony, afinal ele vai se casar, não é?

Eu queria te ajudar a escolher, mamãe. – Helena reclamou.

Eu já quero ir embora há muito tempo! – Apus protestou.

Então eu mando você para casa e Helena e eu ficamos. – Hermione sugeriu.

Legal! – ele comemorou e deu uma bela mordida em seu hambúrguer.

Hermione? – uma voz feminina chamou a atenção dos três.

Oh! Sophie, como vai? – ela se levantou, educada, e deu dois beijos na conhecida.

Olá, crianças, como vão?

Bem, tia Sophie. – responderam, em coro.

Oh! Tia não, por favor! – ela pediu.

Almoça conosco, Sophie? – Hermione convidou, achando graça da reação da mulher.

Não incomodo?

Nem um pouco. – ela respondeu.

A mulher tomou lugar à mesa e fez seu pedido. Enquanto esperavam aproveitaram para colocar um pouco da conversa em dia, já que fazia um tempo que elas não se viam.

E todas essas sacolas? – perguntou.

Um amigo da mamãe vai se casar e nós viemos comprar as roupas para ir a festa. – Helena respondeu.

Que gostoso! Adoro festas de casamento. – ela respondeu. – Mas porque o Draco não veio junto? Ele não me parece do tipo que deixa terceiros escolherem por ele.

E não deixa mesmo, mas ele não vai.

Ora! Por quê?

Shiii! – Apus fez.

Longa história, tia, quer dizer, srta Sophie. – Helena completou.

Problemas? – Sophie perguntou a Hermione, compreensiva.

Terminei, mãe. Posso comprar meu sorvete? – Apus perguntou.

Pode. Vá também, Helena, se já terminou. – ela tirou um galeão da bolsa e o entregou a filha.

Terminei. – a menina pegou o galeão. – Podemos brincar ali onde estão aquelas crianças?

Podem, mas não se afastem, hein?

Certo! – responderam em coro e correram para a loja de sorvetes.

E então? – Sophie insistiu.

Draco e eu não estamos muito bem, sabe? – falou, triste.

Não me diga! – ela se espantou. – Vocês formam um casal tão bonito.

Obrigada. – ela respondeu. - O fato é que será o casamento de um grande amigo, mas que já foi meu namorado, e Draco nunca se deu bem com ele, antes mesmo de imaginarmos ter alguma coisa, entende?

Hum... Mas isso só prova que ele está com ciúmes de você. Eu não diria que isso é uma crise.

Mas não é só isso. – ela completou. – Ele anda tão distante. Sai cedo de casa, chega tarde... Ele diz que está com problemas na empresa, mas não conversa comigo.

Problemas na empresa? – ela perguntou.

Sim. – Hermione se surpreendeu. – Vocês não estão com problemas na empresa.

Hum... Na verdade... Não sei. – sorriu, encabulada. – Sabe como é? Minha parte na sociedade é apenas com o capital. Quem cuida de tudo mesmo é o Draco.

Mas, justamente por isso, você deveria ser a primeira a saber que há problemas lá, não?

É. De fato. Mas ele não me disse nada a respeito.

Será que ele está mentindo para mim, Sophie? – ela perguntou, angustiada.

Está pensando em quê, querida?

Oh... Não sei. Não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Sei do que está falando... – ela afirmou.

Sabe?

Sei... – abaixou a cabeça. – Eu já fui casada, sabe? Sei exatamente quais são as dúvidas que nos assolam quando nossos maridos começam a agir estranhamente. – ela suspirou – Começam a sair cedo, chegar tarde, reclamam do trabalho, mas não nos contam qual é o problema. Aí ficam irritadiços, não nos procuram mais na cama, não dão mais satisfações de nada e não aceitam nenhum tipo de pergunta. Então, quando começamos a mostrar desconfiança, eles ficam subitamente carinhosos, e até presentes nos trazem. Humpf!

É exatamente assim que o Draco anda agindo! Só não me trouxe um presente... – Hermione se surpreendeu.

Ainda! – ela completou. - Hum...

Hum o quê?

Não estou dizendo que é uma regra, querida, mas no meu caso...

Uma amante?!

Você já estava desconfiada?

Bem... É a primeira coisa que nos vem à cabeça, não é?

De fato.

E o que você fez?

Arranquei até as calças dele! O deixei sem nada! – falou, decidida.

Não sei se teria coragem de fazer isso com ele. – falou, abalada.

Acredite, querida, se o pegar com a boca na botija, terá coragem para muito mais!

Mas o Draco... – ela mexeu nos cabelos, nervosa. – Ele não faria isso, quer dizer... Tem as crianças e... Outro dia mesmo... Ele disse que me amava.

Homens dizem qualquer coisa para... Oh! Desculpe, querida! Pode ser que ele esteja realmente com problemas no trabalho...

Por que ele não te diria isso então? Você é sócia dele!

Eu não devia ter te falado nada, querida. Agora você corre o risco de arruinar seu casamento por causa de algo que aconteceu comigo. – ela balançou a cabeça, culpada. – Draco não é esse tipo de homem, tenho certeza!

O que eu vou fazer agora? Não vou poder confiar nele.

Pode não ser nada.

Mas...

Esqueça esse assunto, querida. Façamos o seguinte! Eu vou averiguar se há mesmo problemas na empresa e te aviso, ok? Tenho certeza que ele está apenas estressado. Ele te ama, não é mesmo? Ele disse isso, não foi?

Disse, mas...

Sabe o que eu acho? Dê um tempo para ele! Homens são assim mesmo! Nunca sabem o que querem, principalmente se tiverem tudo na mão. Faça essa viagem, reveja seus amigos e deixe-o sentir um pouco sua falta. Você vai ver como tudo vai mudar quando você voltar.

Você acha?

Tenho certeza!

Não sei... Agora eu fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha...

Em todo caso, se ele realmente tiver uma amante, querida, você já vai estar preparada para isso.

Eu nunca vou estar preparada para algo assim, Sophie.

Ora! Valorize-se, querida! Se ele tiver outra é porque não te merece! E você é tão linda! Aposto como arruma outro homem num instante.

Oh Sophie...

Mas é claro que isso é uma hipótese apenas, não é?

Não sei... Realmente não sei...

hr 

Aaah droga... – Draco esfregou o rosto com as mãos, curvou-se para trás, cansado. Na verdade, exausto e preocupado. – i "Como tudo chegou a esse ponto? Eu tentei fazer tudo direito! Não entendo o que deu errado." /i – pensava.

Ele estava fechado em seu escritório desde que chegara ao trabalho. Sua mesa estava abarrotada de relatórios, fichas de devolução, multas e até amostras de miolos de varinhas, ou varinhas inteiras. Ele havia passado o dia lendo e tentando entender o que estava dando errado. Com os olhos cansados de tanto ler ele decidiu fechar as cortinas e ficar um pouco na penumbra para ver se seus pensamentos se organizavam dessa forma, mas não estava dando certo. O ranger da porta o fez imaginar o que mais o esperava.

Nossa! – uma voz feminina exclamou. – Que escuridão!

O que é agora, Sophie? – ele perguntou, aborrecido. – Mais problemas? Deixe para amanhã, ou passe para outro departamento, não agüento mais.

Hum... Se é um problema eu não sei... – ela caminhou até a escrivaninha dele e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava em frente a ela. – Mas se for, tem que ser resolvido com você mesmo. – sorriu.

O que foi agora? – perguntou, sério.

Não vai adivinhar quem eu encontrei fazendo compras hoje. – ela cruzou as pernas, provocativa, fazendo com que sua saia curta mostrasse mais ainda suas pernas torneadas.

A rainha da Inglaterra? – ele respondeu, impaciente, depois de se remexer um pouco na cadeira.

Não, seu bobo, sua querida esposa e seus adoráveis filhos! – sorriu mais ainda.

Você falou com eles? – perguntou.

Óbvio! – ela respondeu. – Não ia deixar de cumprimentá-la. Tão simpática ela, não? – ficou observando a reação dele, que se manteve, aparentemente, impassível. - Ela me pareceu muito chateada, sabe? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito empolgada com a possibilidade de rever um amigo... – provocou. – Quer dizer, uns amigos!

Se você está tentando me irritar, Sophie...

Estou conseguindo, não é? – ela se levantou, satisfeita, e foi encostar-se de frente para ele, na escrivaninha. – Eu acho que ela está desconfiando de você, Draco. – ela sentou-se de vez, Draco afastou a cadeira. – Disse que você não conversa com ela, anda chegando tarde em casa... Hum... Eu acho que você vai perdê-la, meu querido! – ela tocou a ponta do nariz dele com o dedo.

Não vou perdê-la para ninguém, Sophie! Muito menos para o idiota do Weasley! – ele se levantou, revoltado.

É esse o nome dele? – ela perguntou, interessada. – Não sei não, hein? Ela está achando que seu interesse pelo trabalho usa saias, entende?

Está achando ou você a deixou desconfiada? – ele a olhou, severo.

Eu? – ela fez cara de inocente, descendo da escrivaninha e indo até ele. – Claro que não!

Eu disse para ela que estava com problemas, por isso fico tanto tempo aqui! – ele ficou bravo. – E você pode confirmar isso, afinal você também trabalha aqui.

Moi?! – ela provocou. - Como se eu não estou sabendo de crise nenhuma na empresa?

Sophie! – ele se descontrolou. – O que foi que você insinuou para ela?!

Nada, Draco! Nada que ela já não estivesse imaginando, mas é claro que eu não me incluí na história. Fiz-me de amiga, compreensiva. Até falei do flagrante que eu armei para o Armand, meu ex-marido. – ela riu. – É claro que eu não mencionei o fato de ter sido armação, não é?

Se eu tiver problemas com minha esposa por sua causa, Sophie...

Por minha causa, querido? – ela perguntou, cínica. – Você não precisa de mim para ter problemas com ela. Basta que a trate do mesmo jeito que está me tratando agora!

Você é impossível, sabia? – ele voltou para a escrivaninha e pegou sua capa. – É bom que fique longe da Hermione e dos meus filhos, Sophie! Não quero você envenenando as cabeças deles!

Não vai demorar muito, amor, e eu nem vou precisar fazer esforço. – ela cruzou os braços, brava. – Você está agindo exatamente como um homem adúltero agiria, querido, e sua esposa não precisa de mim para perceber isso!

Não se meta com ela, Sophie! – ele pegou sua pasta e caminhou até a porta.

Você já a está perdendo, meu bem. E quando ela reencontrar esse tal ex-namorado, vai se arrepender de tê-lo deixado para ficar com você! – afirmou.

Por que tem tanta certeza?! – ele perguntou, perturbado.

Eu sou mulher também, Draco. Sei como é isso! Você é uma decepção para ela, não é mais o mesmo... Aposto como as palavras dos amigos dela vêm martelando em sua cabeça nos últimos dias.

Ela não me deixaria... – falou, inseguro.

Deixaria sim. – ela sorriu. – Mas se você não suportaria a humilhação, deixe-a primeiro! – ela caminhou até ele e o segurou pelas mãos, massageando-as. – Já conversamos sobre isso...

E eu já disse que não há a menor chance, Sophie!

Mas Draco... – ela choramingou.

Até amanhã, Sophie. – ele soltou-se das mãos dela e aparatou em seguida.

hr 

i "Ele não faria isso comigo..." /i – Hermione pensava, enquanto embrulhava os presentes que levaria para todos. – i "Não faria... Não pode estar fazendo isso..." /i – uma lágrima quis rolar por seu rosto, mas ela não permitiu. – i "O amor que ele dizia sentir por mim não pode ter acabado desse jeito." /i 

b Flashback /b 

Ela não tinha a menor idéia de há quanto tempo estavam ali, deitados sobre a grama molhada, debaixo do sereno da noite, correndo o sério risco de pegar um resfriado. Ele fazia isso com ela: a deixava completamente alheia a todo o resto. Principalmente quando a beijava daquela forma, como se fosse a última vez, ou como se fosse um sopro de ar para quem se afoga.

Ela adorava sentir seu gosto, sentir o toque da língua dele na sua, simultâneo ao toque das mãos dele em seu corpo, que a fazia sentir coisas indescritíveis. Um misto de alegria e desespero, desejo e medo, conforto e ansiedade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Assim como um desapontamento incrível quando os lábios dele deixavam os seus.

Que foi? – ela perguntou, descontente e ofegante.

Nada. – ele sorriu, divertido. – Só precisava respirar um pouco. Você não?

Hum... Não! – ela levantou o corpo e tomou os lábios dele novamente.

Nunca imaginei que você fosse assim, sabia? – ele comentou ao fim de mais aquele beijo.

Assim como? – ela se rendeu à necessidade de respirar de vez em quando.

Assim tão... Fogosa! – concluiu.

Draco! – ela olhou para os lados, preocupada que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo, como se já não fosse perigoso que eles fossem vistos.

E não é verdade? – ele riu da timidez dela. – Tão certinha como sempre foi. Difícil imaginar que haja espaço para um outro tipo de Hermione que não a estudiosa, responsável ou tensa.

Você ainda não viu nada! – ela provocou.

Ainda tem mais? – ele brincou.

Só depende de você! – retrucou.

Ele a fixou nos olhos, tentando adivinhar se aquilo era apenas um blefe, ou se ela era realmente capaz de ir ainda mais longe.

Não me olhe desse jeito! – ela pediu, novamente encabulada.

Eu sabia que você não agüentaria. Primeiro provoca, depois foge?

Não estou fugindo, é só que... Às vezes você me olha de um jeito. – ela ajeitou a roupa, completamente deslocada em seu corpo, e prendeu os cabelos novamente.

Não posso evitar, Mione. – ele se defendeu. – Você me deixa louco!

Então vá com calma. – ela sorriu. – Eu não estou acostumada a todos esses arroubos de desejo!

Sempre desconfiei que o Weasley não dava conta de você! – ele se gabou.

Quem disse que não dava? – ela provocou, ele olhou feio. – Foi você que começou! – se defendeu.

Humpf...

Acho que está na hora de entrar, não é? – ela se levantou e bateu nas próprias pernas, para se livrar das folhas que haviam grudado nelas.

Você não respondeu a pergunta que fiz... – ele levantou-se também, mas muito mais sério.

Ela o fitou dessa vez, e não pode deixar de sorrir da insegurança dele. – Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo isso?

Por que não teria? – ele retrucou, começando a ficar irritado com a demora da resposta.

Você não vai poder voltar atrás, Draco Malfoy. – ela enrolou mais um pouco.

E quem disse que eu vou voltar atrás? – ele cruzou os braços e começou a sacudir uma das pernas.

Você me promete?

Se você não quer fale de uma vez, Granger! – ele se enfezou e deu meia volta, em direção ao número 12 do Largo Grimmauld.

Hum... Cheguei ao seu ponto crítico! – ela brincou. Correu atrás dele e o fez parar, abraçando-o pela cintura. – Achei que minha resposta havia ficado clara com aquele beijo, seu bobo!

Ela sentiu-o respirar aliviado. Então ele se virou, mantendo sua pose de ofendido. – Por que tudo com você tem que ser tão complicado?

É o meu jeito! – ela respondeu. – Achei que você gostasse. – sorriu.

Seria mais simples não gostar. – ele respondeu. Passou o braço pelas costas dela e a conduziu de volta a casa.

Seria mais simples, mas muito menos interessante.

Humpf...

Eu não entendo por que... – ela sentiu o olhar confuso dele sobre si. – Mas eu te amo.

É bom mesmo que ame! – ele respondeu.

Draco!

Eu também te amo, Hermione. – ele falou, sério. – E isso nunca vai mudar. Eu prometo. – ele aproximou o corpo do dela, e beijou-a novamente, como se nunca mais fosse tocar aqueles lábios.

b Fim do flashback /b 

O que foi que mudou? – Hermione se perguntou.

Pai! – ela ouviu ao longe.

Pai! Que bom que você chegou cedo! – Helena completava a comemoração.

Depois de segundos de hesitação, Hermione secou o rosto, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente e espiou a sala, onde as crianças brincavam em meio a uma bagunça de brinquedos de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Draco estava sentado no chão, junto com eles.

Olha o desenho que eu fiz, pai! – Apus gritou, empolgado.

Não! Olha o meu primeiro! – Helena protestou, pulou em direção ao pai com seu desenho na mão.

Eu falei primeiro, Lena! – Apus retrucou, empurrando-a.

Hei!

Hei, digo eu! Vou ver dos dois ao mesmo tempo, afinal eu tenho dois olhos, não?

Ah, pai! Não dá para ver dois desenhos ao mesmo tempo! – Helena desconfiou.

Claro que dá! – ele riu.

Hum... Dá nada! – Apus concordou.

Aposto como dá. – Draco desafiou.

Ah é? – Helena entrou no jogo. – Vamos ver então! Vai até aquele canto, Apus!

Apus seguiu para um lado da sala, Helena foi para o lado oposto.

Olha os dois desenhos agora, pai! – Apus mandou.

Sem mexer a cabeça! – Helena impôs.

Puxa! Não é que vocês têm razão? Não dá mesmo... – ele concordou. – Então vejamos... – ele fez cara de pensativo. – Eu vou ver primeiro o desenho daquele que conseguir fugir de mim! – levantou-se de um salto e começou a correr atrás deles pela casa.

Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada, embora mal acreditasse no que via. Até alguns elfos pararam para espiar o que estava acontecendo, com a cara mais incrédula que poderiam fazer. Mais confusa ainda, ela voltou, tão silenciosamente quanto havia chegado, para o quarto, mas não passou despercebida por Draco, que a viu subir as escadas, e notou que havia, realmente, algo errado.

Continuamos depois, crianças. – ele falou de repente. – Vou ver a mãe de vocês.

Ah pai! – Apus protestou.

Não reclama, Apus! – Helena mandou. – Vai sim, pai!

Draco subiu as escadas ensaiando, mentalmente, algo para dizer, mas nada satisfatório lhe surgia. Quando se deu conta já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, e viu que teria que improvisar. Girou-a e abriu a porta.

Oi. – disse apenas.

Oi. – ela respondeu. – Chegou cedo.

Tenho chegado mais cedo todos esses dias. – ele falou. Atravessou a porta e a fechou.

Mas hoje chegou mais cedo ainda. – ela parou com os embrulhos e ficou de frente para ele, tentando estudar suas reações.

Você achou ruim? – ele perguntou, o mais calmamente que conseguiu. – Porque você vinha reclamando que eu chegava tarde, agora não parece contente em me ver em casa mais cedo! – falou.

Eu só não estava esperando... – ela falou, indiferente.

Draco respirou fundo, segurando-se para não provocá-la e começar uma discussão. Colocou a mão no bolso da capa e tirou de lá um saquinho de veludo vermelho. – Trouxe um presente para você. – estendeu o pacote para ela.

Presente? – ela desconfiou. – Mas nem é meu aniversário, nem nada. Por que isso?

Por nada. – ele respondeu. – Vi numa loja, na hora do almoço, e pensei logo em você.

Hum... Obrigada. – ela abriu o saquinho e se deparou com uma delicada corrente de ouro. – É linda! – disse sinceramente.

É como você. – ele emendou.

Está tentando me agradar, Draco? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Estou. – ele disse, apenas. – Não posso?

Pode, mas por que?

Por que tem que ter um motivo? – ele começou a se irritar.

Hum... – ela sacudiu os ombros. – Besteira minha. – disse, controlada. – Põe para mim?

Claro. – ele respondeu.

Hermione ficou parada em frente a ele, com os cabelos levantados, esperando que ele prendesse a jóia em seu pescoço. Draco sentiu seu perfume doce e uma saudade imensa de tudo que havia deixado para trás aqueles dias.

Mione, eu... Será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

Depende. – ela respondeu.

Depende? – ele se espantou. Fechou a correntinha e ela, imediatamente, se afastou dele. – Por que, depende?!

Peça de uma vez, Draco, então eu decido se vou fazer ou não. – ela voltou a embrulhar os presentes.

Humpf... O que é tudo isto? – ele apontou para os pacotes.

Presentes para os Weassley, meus pais, o Harry, o presente de casamento do Rony e as roupas que eu e as crianças vamos usar na cerimônia. – ela disse, calmamente. – Tem certeza de que não vai?

Absoluta! – ele se chateou. – Aliás, ia te pedir o mesmo. – ele sentou ao lado dela, tomando o cuidado de não amassar nenhum pacote, afinal, seria algo estúpido se o fizesse.

Já me decidi, Draco. – ela respondeu. – Fiquei contente do Rony ter se lembrado de mim, é lógico que eu vou!

Ficou... – ele esbravejou, mas então se acalmou. – Mas, Mione... O casamento é daqui a três semanas. Você não precisa ir agora, precisa? – ele insistiu.

Preciso. Assim haverá tempo de rever todos com calma, colocar a conversa em dia. – ela começou a guardar os pacotes, agora prontos, em uma das malas que levaria. – Você já se deu conta de que eu costumava vê-los todos os dias e já faz sete anos que não o faço? Eu já escrevi para a Gina avisando que vamos chegar antes.

Vocês não têm mais assunto em comum, Hermione. Vocês vão falar sobre o quê? Filhos? – ele se indignou. – Que eu saiba nenhum deles tem. Quadribol? Você odeia...

Não odeio quadribol, Draco!

Você não tem mais assunto com eles. Já faz tempo demais. Eles já devem ter uma outra "melhor amiga" no seu lugar, Hermione. Você só vai se decepcionar!

Decepcionada eu já estou, então não vai fazer diferença! – ela respondeu, magoada, pronta para deixá-lo falando sozinho no quarto.

Hermione...

Eu vou, Draco! – ela gritou. – E suas palavras ferinas não vão me fazer desistir disso! Pense que vai ser bom para você. – ela o encarou, com raiva. – Não vai ter que se preocupar em chegar cedo em casa, porque não vai ter ninguém te esperando. Vai poder trabalhar sossegado, sabendo que não vai ter para quem explicar nada, você vai ficar livre de nós, i de mim /i , por três semanas!

Eu não quero me livrar de você, Hermione! Nunca disse isso! – ele gritou de volta.

Nunca disse isso e nem o contrário! Você nunca diz nada! – ela se controlou para não chorar. – Deve ter alguém bem mais interessante com quem falar lá na empresa, não é? Porque se meus amigos não têm mais assunto comigo, você também não! – ela diminuiu o tom. – Ultimamente eu só tenho assunto com Apus e Helena. Minha vida se limitou aos dois e eu nunca imaginei que seria assim. Você me fez acreditar que não seria assim, mas olha o que me restou!

Mas Hermione... – ele tentou.

Eu vou, Draco, e ponto final! – ela concluiu. – Vai ser bom para nós dois. Um pouco de distância, já que a convivência não está mais dando certo...

Você está falando em...

Divórcio? – ela perguntou, ele sentiu um arrepio horrível. – Não... – ela suspirou. – Talvez uma... Uma separação, entende, só por uns dias... Para ter certeza de que ainda vale a pena continuar com isso.

Mas...

Eu vou fazer o que for melhor para as crianças, primeiro, depois para mim, Draco.

Nossa separação não pode ser boa para eles, Hermione! – ele falou num tom quase desesperado. – Você... Você não pode...

São apenas três semanas, Draco. Eu disse e repito: vai ser bom para nós.

Vai ser bom, uma ova! – ele afastou-se e deu uma pancada na penteadeira. - Só se for bom para você, porque para mim vai ser horrível! – ele não a olhava. - O que acha que eu posso imaginar se você me pede um... Um tempo as vésperas de rever o...

Não diz besteira, Draco... – ela não pode deixar de rir, embora tentasse não deixá-lo perceber isso. – Se você não quer que eu vá por causa do Rony, sinto muito. Vai ter que arrumar argumentos melhores. – ela disse, estranhamente satisfeita. – As crianças e eu partimos amanhã cedo. Se quiser nos acompanhar até o Ministério aposto que elas vão gostar. – disse. – Vou pedir para os elfos prepararem o jantar. – e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Você vai se arrepender disso, Hermione. – ele sussurrou, com raiva. – Vai se arrepender de me deixar aqui sozinho.


	3. De volta à Toca

Hermione não estava se sentindo tão bem quanto imaginava que estaria no dia em que, finalmente, viajaria para encontrar seus amigos de infância. Um aperto estranho incomodava seu peito e, ao mesmo tempo, seu orgulho não lhe permitia abrir-se com Draco e resolver a situação antes de partir. Jogaria tudo para o alto, arriscaria seu casamento, mas, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender com o resultado final, se recusava a conversar.

Draco resolvera, pelas crianças, pelo menos, acompanhá-los até a estação de trem que os levaria até a plataforma 9 ½ de King's Cross. Ele tentava disfarçar o descontentamento por estar sendo "abandonado" em casa escondendo-se atrás de um jornal, o qual ele nem ao menos prestava atenção.

Helena aguardava, quase na beirada da plataforma, apesar das inúmeras repreensões de Hermione, a chegada do trem que a levaria para a Inglaterra e para o convívio dos amigos da mãe. Apus, por sua vez, estava emburradíssimo, sentado ao lado do pai balançando as pernas para frente e para trás na tentativa de chamar a atenção do mesmo.

Eu não quero ir, pai! - ele falou, finalmente, notando que não conseguiria nada apenas com gestos.

Hum...

Deixa 'eu' ficar, pai! - ele pediu.

É melhor você ir, Apus. - ele dobrou o jornal para dar atenção ao filho. - Sua mãe tem razão. Eu tenho que trabalhar e você vai acabar ficando sozinho em casa o dia inteiro. - ele passou um braço pelos ombros do filho. - Além disso, você não quer deixar sua mãe mais brava do que ela já está, quer?

Hum... Não. - ele cruzou os braços e fez bico. - Mas por que ela está brava, hein?

E eu é que sei?! - ele respondeu.

O trem está chegando! - Helena gritou, de repente. - O trem está chegando! - animada, correu até o pai e o abraçou. - Tem certeza de que não quer ir papai? - perguntou.

Certeza absoluta. - ele respondeu, descontente.

Puxa, como você é teimoso, papai! Seria muito mais divertido com você lá, sabia?

É pai! - Apus levantou-se do banco. - Vem com a gente, pai! Vem! - ele segurou a mão de Draco e começou a puxá-lo do banco. Helena resolveu ajudar.

Vem pai! Vem!

Seu pai tem muito que fazer, crianças. Se ele não quer ir, ele não vai. - Hermione aproximou-se do grupo já pronta para empurrar o carrinho das bagagens para algum funcionário que as guardasse.

Ah, mãe. - Helena reclamou. - Aposto que se você pedisse com jeitinho ele viria. - ela sorriu, marota.

Eu já pedi, mas ele tem que zelar pelo sustento da nossa família, não é? - fitou-o, provocativa. - Despeçam-se e entrem no trem.

Hum... Que pena... - Helena falou. - Tchau, papai. Vou sentir saudades! - ela levantou os braços e forçou Draco a se abaixar para beijá-la. - Você vai, pelo menos, escrever.

Claro que vou, Lena. - ele falou. - Comporte-se lá, obedeça sua mãe e divirta-se, ok?

Está bem. - ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e se afastou para que Apus, o emburrado, se despedisse também.

Não faça essa cara, Apus. Vai passar rápido. - ainda agachado, ele falou para o filho mais novo.

Tomara! - ele disse, apenas. Deu um beijo no pai e se afastou também.

Mande notícias. - Draco falou para Hermione.

Eu aviso assim que chegarmos à casa da mamãe. - ela respondeu.

Certo... Boa viagem.

Obrigada. Vamos crianças? - ela virou-se para partir, mas deu de cara com Helena olhando-os abismada.

Só isso?!

Entrem no trem! - ela mandou.

Mas...

Andem!

Humpf. Isso não está certo, sabiam? Não está! - brava, Helena pegou Apus pela mão e o puxou para dentro do trem.

Acho que ela tem razão, Mione. - Draco aproximou-se da esposa. - Não é certo você ir embora brigada comigo desse jeito.

Agora está um pouco em cima da hora, não é? Nossas discussões não vão se resolver em cinco minutos. - ela falou, dura.

Devíamos ter conversado, não é? - ele falou, chateado.

Você acha? - ela perguntou, sarcástica. - Eu tenho mesmo que ir, Draco. Mande lembranças a Sophie por mim.

A Sophie? - ele se espantou. - Por que a Sophie?

Oras, por nada. Eu a encontrei outro dia, ela sabe que iremos viajar, só isso. - ela respondeu.

Ah, ta... Mando sim... - ele disfarçou.

Tchau. - ela, mais uma vez, tentou embarcar...

As crianças estão olhando. - Draco avisou.

Hermione não precisou olhar para as janelas do trem para imaginar os rostos ansiosos dos filhos esperando pelo menor sinal de afeto entre os dois.

Hum... Imagino. - ela voltou-se para Draco e depositou um beijo, que pretendia ser rápido, nos lábios dele.

Draco aproveitou a deixa para beijá-la de verdade e tentar passar para ela algo do que estava sentindo naquele momento. Hermione sentiu-se estranha com aquele beijo. Queria beijá-lo daquele jeito há algum tempo, mas se forçava a lembrar-se de todas as discussões que tiveram nos últimos dias, e então se sentia usada com aquele gesto.

Quando o beijo acabou Draco falou: - Vou sentir falta de vocês.

Também... - começou, confusa. - As crianças também vão sentir sua falta... - respondeu, apenas.

Desejando que nada mais a interrompesse, Hermione caminhou apressada até o trem e entrou logo depois de deixar a bagagem com um funcionário.

As crianças vão sentir falta... - Draco repetiu, ofendido. - Só as crianças... - ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou aguardando até que o trem partisse. Ainda respondeu o aceno das crianças antes de ir embora remoendo a mágoa pelo comportamento de Hermione.

Fazia anos que Hermione não viajava de trem, e foi impossível não recordar dos anos em que ia da plataforma 9 ½ até a escola junto com seus inseparáveis amigos. Também não teve como não se lembrar das confusões arrumadas, ainda no trem, com a turma da Sonserina liderada por Draco.

_"Draco..." _ - ela pensou. - _ "Como pode uma pessoa mudar tanto?" _ - suspirou, chateada. - _ "Eu devia saber... Afinal, ele já mudou muito uma vez, quando decidiu ficar comigo. Eu devia saber que ele poderia muito bem mudar de novo..." _

Esse tipo de pensamento, e um certo remorso por tê-lo deixado para trás, sozinho, ainda mais desconfiando de uma traição, a acompanharam durante toda a viagem. Dezenas de lembranças e reflexões sobre as atitudes tomadas por ambos passeavam por sua mente, sem conclusão nenhuma. No fim das contas, ela decidiu apenas relaxar e observar a paisagem, já que estava fazendo aquela viagem, também, para se afastar um pouco de Draco e refletir sobre a continuidade de seu casamento.

Outra que observava a paisagem muito atentamente era Helena. Ela carregava consigo um guia bruxo de viagens de trem. Decorou as páginas que mostravam o caminho entre Inglaterra e Alemanha e ia comparando cada uma das informações ao que via pessoalmente.

Apus, por sua vez, continuava emburrado. Ensaiou se distrair com um livro de colorir, mas logo se cansou. Arriscou um quadrinho de Martin Miggs, mas também perdeu o interesse. Então, depois de expulsar Helena do banco que dividiam, e levar uma bronca de Hermione, ele se deitou e pegou no sono.

Já na Inglaterra, Hermione sentiu a volta ao passado definitivamente. Seus pais a esperavam, ansiosos, na estação. Foi bom revê-los depois de tanto tempo. Helena os cumprimentou com todo entusiasmo enquanto Apus fingia se desagradar com os beijos da avó, ainda emburrado.

Depois dos cumprimentos e de pegarem as bagagens, os cinco partiram para a antiga casa dos Granger. Hermione havia se programado para ficar num hotel, mas seus pais não permitiram. Queriam ficar perto da filha e dos netos.

Os três passaram o dia naquele bairro trouxa, matando a saudade e colocando a conversa em dia. Ela deu os presentes que havia comprado para os pais, comentou, rapidamente, em que pé estava sua situação com Draco, já que o sr e a sra Granger estranharam a ausência dele, contou algumas peripécias aprontadas pelos filhos e, quando se deu conta, já era noite. No dia seguinte iria para a Toca. Estava ansiosa, e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Me vê mais uma! - era a única frase que Draco estava pronunciando na última meia hora. - Com gelo... - completou. - Não quero fazer nenhuma besteira... - sussurrou. - Se fizer quero estar consciente do meu erro.

Ele colocou, pela quinta vez, a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirou de lá o bilhete que Hermione havia mandado para avisar que estavam bem, já na casa dos Granger.

"ACABAMOS DE CHEGAR. MEUS PAIS NOS AGUARDAVAM NA ESTAÇÃO. AS CRIANÇAS MANDAM BEIJOS. ATÉ. H.M."

Curto e grosso! - ele reclamou, depois de receber a terceira dose de Firewhisky da noite. - Frio... Hermione nunca me escreveu bilhetes tão frios! Este está, praticamente, congelado!

Falando sozinho, Draco? - Sophie sussurrou em seu ouvido, pegando-o de surpresa. - Nunca imaginei que você desceria tanto por causa de uma mulher. - ela colocou a pequena bolsa vermelha sobre o balcão e sentou-se ao lado de Draco, cruzando suas pernas torneadas para o lado dele.

Estava me espionando, Sophie? - ele perguntou, impaciente.

Não, meu querido. - ela respondeu, divertindo-se com a situação. - Acontece que você é muito previsível. Sempre que tem problemas vem para cá, embora eu nunca tenha te visto tomar três doses seguidas.

É a última. - ele respondeu. Guardou o bilhete de Hermione.

Eles chegaram bem?

Chegaram. - ele virou a bebida toda de uma vez.

Hum... - ela pediu um hidromel ao garçom. - E você vai passar a noite neste bar? Lamentando-se pelo fim do seu casamento?

Meu casamento não acabou, Sophie! - ele se exaltou.

Acabou sim, meu caro. - ela respondeu, sorridente, depois de um gole de hidromel. - Por que outro motivo Hermione iria para a casa dos pais com os filhos.

Não vou discutir com você. - ele falou. - Sei qual é o seu plano: me deixar cheio de dúvidas e mais irritado do que já estou. - ele pegou algumas moedas e jogou sobre o balcão. - Não vou te deixar fazer isso! - levantou-se, bravo.

Draco... - Sophie terminou sua bebida e também a pagou, seguindo Draco. - Não seja tolo, meu querido... - ela, praticamente, corria para acompanhá-lo. O bar não estava muito cheio. - Hermione não o ama mais, tanto que viajou até a Inglaterra para impedir que seu antigo amor se case com outra.

Draco a ignorou, ou realmente não a ouviu, já que a música estava alta.

Ela até levou as crianças! Tem que apresentá-los para o futuro padrasto. - ela aumentou o tom. - Ela não vai mais voltar! - agarrou o braço dele e o forçou a parar, já na soleira da porta de saída, onde o barulho era muito menor.

Quando você vai entender que, mesmo que Hermione e eu nos separássemos, eu não ficaria com você, Sophie? - ele falou, duro.

Nossa, Draco... - ela protestou. - Do jeito que você fala fico me sentindo uma baranga!

Você não é feia, Sophie. - ele respirou fundo e admitiu. - Você é uma mulher linda, exuberante e me chamou a atenção logo que nos conhecemos. - ela sorriu. - Mas é chata, interesseira e atirada demais! - ele voltou a andar, mais calmo. - Entende que eu passei toda minha adolescência rodeado por garotas como você? Minha primeira namorada era exatamente como você é agora! Por isso eu digo que não há a menor chance. - ele parou novamente e olhou para ela, para enfatizar. - Mulheres como você não fazem mais o meu tipo, não servem para quem quer ter algo sério. - encerrou o assunto e voltou a caminhar.

Sophie continuou parada, bufando de raiva, indignada. Nenhum homem jamais havia sido tão sincero com ela, muito menos tão difícil. Mas ela não se deixaria vencer deste modo. Se era sinceridade o que ele propunha, era o que ele teria.

Quem disse que eu quero algo sério com você, Draco? - ela correu um pouco e se agarrou ao braço dele.

Sem ânimo para mais discussões, Draco não se afastou nem nada, apenas a ouviu.

Algo sério você tem com a Hermione. - ela continuou. - Um casamento estável, pelo menos há algum tempo, dois filhos maravilhosos, uma reputação indiscutível. Eu já consegui o que queria de um relacionamento sério.

Dinheiro. - ele concluiu.

Exatamente! - ela sorriu, cínica. Apressou o passo e parou na frente dele, forçando-o a parar também. - Eu quero um homem, Draco, não um marido. Quero algo agradável, sem muitas responsabilidades, não alguém que controle meus passos e para quem eu deva satisfações.

Quer apenas diversão?

Correto, novamente! - ela afirmou. - Draco... - ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, carinhosa. - Você também anda precisando disso. Hermione é séria demais, e você tem trabalhado demais... - sorriu, insinuante. - Há quanto tempo você e ela não... Você sabe!

Isso não é da sua conta! - ele tentou afastá-la para continuar seu caminho.

Mas poderia ser. - ela não se moveu. - Basta você querer... Relaxar um pouco... - agora suas duas mãos acariciavam o rosto de Draco, enquanto ela se levantava sobre a ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios dele com os seus. - Ninguém precisa saber... - ela sussurrou, antes de suas bocas se tocarem.

Hermione acordou com uma imensa sensação de deja-vú. De seu antigo quarto branco e rosa, cheio de bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia, perdidos em uma quantidade maior ainda de livros, ela ouvia o tilintar das panelas na cozinha, e o cheiro bom do bolo de laranja que sua mãe fazia. Era como se estivesse de férias.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ela se levantou, vestiu um roupão, lavou o rosto e desceu para a cozinha, sentindo agora, além do cheiro do bolo, o cheiro de chá e, o que mais a surpreendeu, ouvindo a voz aguda de Helena, já na cozinha.

Bom dia! - ela falou.

Bom dia, mamãe!

Bom dia, querida. - a sra Granger falou. - Dormiu bem?

Puxa! Como há muito não dormia, mamãe. - ela beijou a filha. - E você? Caiu da cama, mocinha?

Não consegui mais dormir, mãe! Nós vamos para a Caverna hoje, não vamos?

Toca, querida, Toca. - Hermione sorriu. - Vamos sim.

Estou ansiosa! Estou até sentindo umas borboletas aqui na barriga! - ela explicou. - Só fico triste porque o papai não está aqui com a gente.

É... É uma pena. - Hermione concordou. - Mas ele não veio porque não quis...

Eu sei...

Apus levantou-se algum tempo depois, emburrado, mas seu humor melhorou depois de saborear a comida da avó e de acompanhar o avô numa caçada a um gato que estava espantando os beija-flores do jardim.

Ainda antes do almoço, naquele mesmo dia, os três se aprontaram e partiram para a Toca. Foram numa chave de portal, que os deixou há alguns metros da entrada da casa. Há essa altura, quem estava com "borboletas no estômago" era Hermione, ansiosa por rever os amigos e a família a que um dia ela imaginou que faria parte.

Do lugar onde a chave os deixou era possível ver a cerca que delimitava o terreno da Toca e, por trás dela, a própria Toca. Ainda alta e torta, como que sustentada por magia, exatamente como era anos atrás.

Foi impossível não se ver naquele quintal fazendo a desgnomização, ou lembrar-se do casamento de Gui e Fleur, ou de todos os momentos de tensão vividos ali na época em que a velha casa era uma extensão da Ordem da Fênix. Seus pensamentos foram apenas interrompidos pela voz de Apus:

_ Isso _ é a Toca? - ele perguntou, com o nariz empinado e uma sobrancelha erguida.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não havia conhecido Draco naquela idade, mas podia jurar que ele devia ser exatamente daquele jeito.

Sim, querido. - falou, paciente. - _ Essa _ é a Toca!

Engraçada. - Helena falou. - Eu sempre imaginei que ficasse embaixo da terra!

Meu Deus! Vocês achavam o quê? Que meus amigos eram uma família de doninhas? - ela riu. - Vamos até lá.

Decidida, Hermione pegou na mão dos filhos e os levou até a pequena cerca da Toca. Helena empurrou o pequeno portão de madeira, que rangeu ao abrir. O trio foi recebido por uma bola de pêlos laranja que surgiu do nada.

Bichento?! - Hermione exclamou. Surpresa ao vê-lo, ela se abaixou para pegar seu antigo bichano no colo.

Que gato é esse, mãe? - Helena perguntou.

É o Bichento. - ela respondeu, feliz. - Ele era meu, mas seu pai não gostava dele, então o deixei aqui.

Ah... Eu ia gostar de ter um gato em casa. - Helena estendeu a mãozinha para acariciar a cabeça de Bichento que, satisfeito, ronronou.

Que gato feio! - Apus falou. - Parece até que bateu o focinho num muro!

Humpf! Não vou nem comentar. - Hermione reclamou, entregando bichento para que Helena o levasse. - Vamos entrar. - ela continuou, em direção à porta de entrada.

Qual é a senha?! - três crianças surgiram, tão de repente quanto Bichento, e a obrigaram a parar, apontando varinhas para os três.

S-Senha? - Hermione perguntou, assustada.

Dêem o fora, seus pestinhas! E é melhor esconderem essas varinhas! - Hermione ouviu, emocionada, a voz de Harry vinda de dentro da casa. Ele abriu a porta e ficou paralisado ao ver a amiga do lado de fora. - Mione!

Harry! - Hermione exclamou, contente. Tomada pelo impulso, soltou a mão dos filhos e abraçou o amigo de infância. - Harry! Que saudade!

Mione! - ele repetiu, ainda incrédulo. Retribuiu, com gosto, o abraço da amiga. - Caramba! Eu nem... Nem sei o que dizer! - ele sorria.

Nossa! - ela o soltou, estava com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você... Não mudou nada!

Bondade sua! - Harry respondeu. - Não acredito que você veio mesmo!

Eu disse que viria! E eu cumpro minhas promessas, Harry Potter! - ela enfatizou.

Isso é alguma indireta? - uma segunda voz, também vinda da casa, os surpreendeu.

Rony! - ela adivinhou.

Achei que tivesse esquecido o caminho de casa, Hermione! - ele implicou.

Rony... - ela repetiu, confusa.

Sempre imaginara que, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois, sentiria mais saudades de Harry do que de Rony, mas havia acabado de perceber que estivera enganada. Ver Rony, depois de tanto tempo, a deixara mais emocionada do que ver Harry, talvez por temer que ele, sempre tão desligado, se esquecesse dela com mais facilidade.

Você não vai mesmo fazê-la chorar, Rony? Vai? - Harry perguntou.

Ah não, por favor! - rindo, Rony saiu de uma vez e a abraçou, bem menos embaraçado do que ficaria anos atrás. - Por que você demorou tanto, Mione? - ele perguntou, de modo que só ela ouvisse.

Desculpe... - ela respondeu, também só para ele.

As lágrimas agora rolavam de uma vez e uma felicidade incrível, uma paz, como ela não sentia há muito tempo, a invadiram. Era como se estivesse num sonho, revivendo uma fase muito importante de sua vida. Sentia-se bem ali, nos braços dele, e ficara abraçada com Rony por muito mais tempo do que ficara com Harry.

Mãae? - Helena falou, então. - Esqueceu de nós?

Hermione e Rony então se afastaram, um pouco sem graça. Rony tratou de quebrar o clima:

Você achou essa bola de pêlos?! - exclamou ao ver Bichento no colo da miniatura de Hermione.

Não acredito que você ainda o chama de bola de pêlos, Ronald! - Hermione secou as lágrimas e foi até os filhos. - Deixe-me apresentá-los: essa é Helena.

Helena soltou Bichento e sacudiu a própria roupa, para se livrar de alguns pêlos laranja que o gato havia deixado. Então deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão para Rony, muito formal:

Muito prazer, sr Weasley. - sorriu.

O prazer é meu, srta Malfoy. - falou, com certo desdém, depois de se agachar para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

Pode me chamar apenas de Helena. - ela respondeu, sem notar o tom dele.

Certo, Helena. Puxa! Você é a cara da Hermione! - Rony notou.

Mas tem os olhos do Malfoy! - Harry acrescentou. - Oi. - estendeu a mão para ela.

Muito prazer, sr Potter! - ela retribuiu o cumprimento. - Estou contente em conhecê-lo! Mamãe contou todas as histórias sobre o senhor!

E sobre mim?! - Rony protestou. - Não falou nada?

Falou. - ela corrigiu logo. - Mas é que eu comecei a estudar sobre ele na escola.

Você é matéria até nas escolas alemãs? Ta brincando? - ele perguntou, indignado. Harry apenas balançou os ombros, incomodado.

Na verdade ainda não era para ela aprender sobre a guerra, mas ela é muito curiosa e se adiantou um pouco. - Hermione explicou.

Para quem será que ela puxou, não? - Harry perguntou.

Hum... - Hermione fez. - Esse é Apus. O caçula.

Apus olhava para os dois amigos muito sério e, ligeiramente, desconfiado.

Caraca! - Rony soltou. - Não dá para negar que é filho do Malfoy, hein? É a cara dele!

Por que eu negaria?! - Apus retrucou, rápido.

Bom, se fosse eu... - Rony começou, mas Harry lhe deu logo uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Muito prazer, Apus. - Harry se adiantou.

Hum... - o menino fez, apenas.

Não seja mal-educado, Apus! - Helena deu uma bronca, Rony riu da semelhança.

Olá Apus. - Rony cedeu, então. - Foi seu pai quem escolheu seu nome?

Foi, por quê?! - ele perguntou.

Hum... Nada... - riu de novo.

Quem fala o que quer... - Harry preveniu.

Eu sei, eu sei... - Rony admitiu. - Vamos entrar então? Mamãe está louca para te ver, e vai adorar conhecer seus filhos.

Puxa! Estava morrendo de saudades disso aqui! - ela falou.

Eu estou com saudades de casa! - Apus comentou seguindo, a contra gosto, os demais.

Hum... Não liguem para ele. - Hermione pediu. - Ele é muito apegado ao Draco.

E por que ele não veio? - Rony perguntou, deixando transparecer que estava se sentindo muito feliz com a ausência dele.

Papai e mamãe brigaram. - Helena falou.

Brigaram? - Harry perguntou, preocupado.

Imagine! - Hermione falou rápido, depois de lançar um olhar bravo para a pequena. - Nada sério.

Hum... - Rony fez, pouco convencido. - Mãe! Venha ver quem chegou!

Junto com a senhora Weasley, vieram receber Hermione, um número bem maior de ruivos do que da última vez que ela estivera ali. A sra e o sr Weasley ficaram muito contentes em vê-la e adoraram seus filhos, apesar do gênio de Apus, muito parecido com o de Draco. Gina chegou um pouco depois, vinda de um treino das Harpias, e ficou igualmente emocionada em rever a amiga, assim como ficara encantada em conhecer os pequenos.

Hermione e as crianças passaram o resto da tarde lá, conversando e colocando os assuntos em dia. Helena não demorou a se enturmar com os sobrinhos de Rony, embora Apus ficasse a maior parte do tempo ao lado da mãe, olhando todos de cima para baixo, desconfiado. Pouco, ou nada, se falou sobre o verdadeiro motivo de Hermione estar ali: o casamento; o que ela achara ótimo, pois rever Rony estava lhe trazendo lembranças demais. Lembranças que a estavam fazendo se sentir estranha.

N/A: Demorou, mas finalmente saiu. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas é que estou numa crise de criatividade! A história não está fluindo como nas outras fics que já escrevi. Em todo caso, peço que tenham paciência, e que continuem comentando, por favor. Até os próximos capítulos...


	4. Saudade e vingança

** ... Não é disso que você tem saudades? Dos velhos tempos?**

**É... – ela ficou observando-o. – E muita...**

Ele sentia o gosto amargo do Firewhisky queimar sua garganta. Lembrar-se das palavras de Hermione não ajudava em nada.

**... empolgada com a possibilidade de rever um amigo... **

A voz de Sophie se misturava à dela, e isso lhe causava ainda mais raiva.

_"Se está com tanta saudade do Weasley, tomara que faça bom proveito!"_ – ele pensava, caminhando para lá e para cá, de cabeça baixa.

**... Ela está achando que seu interesse pelo trabalho usa saias, entende?**

Ele riu com vontade, inconformado.

** ... Não vai ter que se preocupar em chegar cedo em casa, porque não vai ter ninguém te esperando. Vai poder trabalhar sossegado, sabendo que não vai ter para quem explicar nada, você vai ficar livre de nós, _de mim_ , por três semanas!**

_"Ela se cansou de mim!"_ - mais um gole do Firewhisky. – _"Mas se ela pensa que eu vou ficar aqui me lamentando, é porque me conhece muito pouco!"_

**... Deve ter alguém bem mais interessante com quem falar lá na empresa, não é?**

A bebida acabou, mas ele tratou de encher o copo novamente, dessa vez até a boca. Então voltou a caminhar, impaciente.

_"Com certeza há, Hermione!"–_ ele sorria, macabro. – _"E você não vai poder me culpar por ter me interessado por ela, porque a culpa foi sua! Toda sua! Foi você quem pediu por isso!"_

** ... Um pouco de distância, já que a convivência não está mais dando certo...**

Desculpe a demora, querido, mas eu precisava de um banho... – Sophie entrou pelo corredor. – Aquela roupa estava me incomodando. – vestia um bonito robe vermelho de seda.

Draco relutou o quanto pôde no bar em que estava afogando suas mágoas, mas no fim se rendeu ao beijo de Sophie, tomado pela raiva e pelo ciúme. Aceitara o convite dela para acompanhá-la até sua casa, agora estava, nervoso, andando pela sala dela, com várias doses de Firewhyski no sangue, tentando justificar o ato que estava prestes a cometer. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-la chegar de repente, pronta para seduzi-lo, deixando bem claras as suas intenções. Mostrando partes do corpo e escondendo outras, apenas para deixá-lo mais perturbado, ou mais tentado.

** ... Uma separação, entende, só por uns dias... Para ter certeza de que ainda vale a pena continuar com isso.**

_"Foi você quem pediu, Hermione."_ – repetiu para si mesmo, olhando para Sophie. - Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu. – Eu não tenho hora para voltar para casa. –colocou uma das mãos no bolso e ficou observando-a.

Sem dúvida estava magnífica. O vermelho do robe combinando com a cor forte do batom. O preto dos cabelos, caindo por sobre o colo descoberto, contrastando com a brancura de sua pele. E o cheiro de chocolate que exalava de sua pele deixando-o louco.

_ "Ela usa o mesmo creme que Hermione."_ – sorriu, pensativo.

**... Se você não quer que eu vá por causa do Rony, sinto muito. Vai ter que arrumar argumentos melhores.**

Ah... Como eu esperei ouvir isso, sabia? – ela sorriu e caminhou, rebolando, até ele. Jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Venha! Quero te mostrar o meu quarto...

Estou ansioso! – ele falou. Deixou a bebida, inacabada, sobre a mesa de centro e segurou a mão dela, seguindo-a pelo corredor escuro até a porta mais distante.

* * *

** Flashback**

Eu odeio isso, sabia? Odeio essa falta de noticias! Odeio quando nos deixam esperando! Odeio ficar aqui, com o coração na mão, tentando imaginar o que está acontecendo agora! – Hermione falava, revoltada, sentada na grama do quintal dos fundos da Toca.

Nem me fale... – Gina concordou, tristemente, encostada numa árvore e olhando o horizonte. – Odeio essa situação também. Sinto-me tão mal. Sinto-me protegida demais, quando ninguém mais está, entende?

Entendo... – Hermione continuou. – Não sei por que não me deixaram ir junto. Harry, Rony e eu sempre trabalhamos juntos. Era sempre eu quem os tirava das encrencas ou os fazia lembrar de um feitiço essencial na hora do apuro!

Não diga isso, Hermione! – Gina pediu, caminhando até a amiga e sentando-se ao lado dela, as mãos trêmulas. – Assim me dá a impressão de que eles nunca sobreviveriam sem você... Eu estou sempre com a impressão de que Harry não vai voltar, Hermione. É como se eu soubesse...

Ele vai voltar, Gina. – Hermione forçou-se a dizer. – Ele vai voltar... – suspirou. – Não entendo por que agora, em plena guerra, onde meus conhecimentos poderiam ser imprescindíveis, sou obrigada a ficar em casa?!

Porque eu não agüentaria voltar para casa e não te encontrar, Mione. – a voz de Rony, fraca, surpreendeu as duas.

Rony! – Hermione e Gina levantaram-se num pulo.

Hermione jogou-se nos braços do namorado, emocionada e aliviada. – Graças a Deus! Eu estava tão preocupada! Vocês não podem nos deixar sem notícias desse jeito! E nunca mais vão me deixar em casa esperando, ouviu bem?!

Calma Mione. – ele pediu, sorrindo. – Já estou aqui, não estou? Está tudo bem. – ele insistiu.

Rony. – Gina chamou, timidamente. – Cadê o Harry? – perguntou com o coração na mão.

Ele está bem, Gina. – Rony sorriu, tranqüilizando-a. Estendeu um braço para aconchegá-la também em seu peito. – Ele está na enfermaria, mas está bem.

Eu vou vê-lo! – ela falou imediatamente, e correu para dentro da casa.

E você? Como está?

Mal! – Hermione falou, brava. – Isso não foi certo, Ronald! Nem um pouco! – ela se afastou dele, com os braços cruzados. – Sempre trabalhamos juntos! Eu fiquei preo...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a bronca que daria, pois Rony a puxou em direção a seu corpo e a beijou arrebatadoramente. Hermione ainda estava inconformada, mas se rendeu ao toque dos lábios dele nos seus, feliz por senti-los novamente. Livrou os braços para jogá-los ao redor do pescoço dele, ficando praticamente na ponta dos pés.

Não... – ela afastou-se dele, ofegante. – Pense... Que... Não vai mais... Levar bronca, mocinho! – ela terminou, sorrindo.

Eu imagino! – ele sorriu de volta, ainda enlaçado-a pela cintura. – Mas isso vai ter que ficar para mais tarde, futura dra Granger. – ele falou, sério. – Tem um paciente para você na enfermaria.

Sério? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada. – É o Harry?

Humpf! Antes fosse! Você nem vai acreditar. – falou. Segurou a mão dela e a levou para dentro da casa, em direção ao quarto que havia sido transformado numa pequena enfermaria.

Quando chegaram ao referido cômodo, Gina estava sentada ao lado da cama de Harry, enquanto ele recebia bandagens no braço. Hermione sorriu, contente em vê-lo, mas a surpresa ao perceber quem estava na cama ao lado a impediu de cumprimentar o amigo como deveria.

Malfoy?! – ela exclamou. – Mas... Mas o quê...

Que bom que chegou, Hermione. Venha me ajudar. – mme Pomfrey, que havia se oferecido como voluntária na guerra depois que Hogwarts havia fechado, a chamou. – O sr Malfoy precisa de cuidados.

Mas o que houve com ele? – ela se encaminhou até ele, chocada. – Por que o trouxeram para cá? – ela pegou os paninhos úmidos que a enfermeira chefe a passou e sentou-se na cama para limpar o rosto de Draco.

O encontramos num porão da mansão Malfoy. – Harry falou, soturno.

Então vocês realmente foram até lá! – Gina exclamou. – Mas era perigoso demais!

Eu tinha que ir, Gi! Havia uma chance de Voldemort ter se escondido lá. – Harry explicou. - Se havia uma chance de pegá-lo desprevenido eu tinha que aproveitar!

Mas...

Como ele ficou desse jeito? – Hermione perguntou, limpando com delicadeza as manchas de sangue do rosto dele só para notar os hematomas que haviam ficado escondidos.

Temos que tirar essa roupa úmida, Hermione. Gina, talvez um de seus irmãos possa emprestar roupas limpas para ele. – mme Pomfrey falou.

Eu vou falar com algum deles! – Gina se prontificou.

Ele foi... – Hermione falou, fazendo careta ao abrir a camisa dele e notar as feridas em seu peito. – Torturado?

É o que parece. – Rony respondeu, parecendo enojado a cada novo machucado que via.

Mas por quê? – ela enxaguou o pano, que soltou uma água avermelhada, e em seguida passou-o pelo peito dele.

Ai! – ela ouviu-o gemer.

Está acordado, mme Pomfrey! – ela exclamou. – Malfoy? Você consegue me ouvir? – perguntou, gentilmente.

Ai... – ele gemeu novamente, tentou se sentar, mas a dor não permitiu. – Onde... – ele tentou.

Você está bem agora. – Hermione tentou tranqüilizá-lo. – Você está na Ordem da Fênix!

Ordem...? – ele perguntou, confuso. Abriu os olhos para encontrar os olhos assustados de Hermione. – Granger?! – ele tentou se afastar, mas não pode. – Ai! – colocou a mão sobre o abdômen.

Fique calmo, sr Malfoy. – mme Pomfrey interveio, pedindo para Hermione se afastar. – Lembra-se de mim? Eu era enfermeira em Hogwarts, até o senhor contribuir para o fechamento dela! – ela despejou. – Você está a salvo agora, mas precisa se acalmar e deixar a srta Granger fazer alguns curativos.

Ele fechou a cara, passando de uma expressão de dor para uma expressão de raiva: - Você não vai tocar em mim, Granger! – falou, agressivo, tentando ignorar as dores que sentia.

Por mim, tanto melhor! – Hermione jogou o pano úmido sobre ele, com agressividade. – Mas eu te aviso que você vai morrer a mingua, Malfoy! Porque mme Pomfrey e eu somos as únicas aqui com treinamento suficiente, e ela está ocupada com casos mais graves que o seu!

Eu prefiro morrer a mingua, Granger, do que ser tratado por uma san...

Termine a frase, Malfoy, e eu juro que te mando de volta para aquela masmorra onde te achamos! – Rony deu um passo à frente, defendendo Hermione.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram diante da ameaça de Rony. Todos na sala notaram o terror que ele tentou esconder à simples menção do retorno para a tal masmorra.

Esperamos que isso não seja necessário, sr Weasley. – mme Pomfrey interveio. – Tome esta poção, sr Malfoy, e suas dores vão passar. – ela praticamente enfiou a colher na boca de Draco. – Eu vou ver como está o sr Finnegan no outro quarto. – falou, severa.

Posso?! – Hermione perguntou, ofendida.

Draco não respondeu. A poção estava fazendo efeito e deixando-o sonolento. Com algum esforço ele voltou a se deitar. Hermione pegou o pano de volta e o enxaguou novamente, voltando ao trabalho.

**Fim do Flashback **

Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos, Mione. – Rony a surpreendeu olhando para o nada, e sorrindo.

Hum? – ela se assustou. – Oh, nada! – ela falou. – Estava apenas me lembrando de alguns episódios. Quanta coisa passamos nessa casa, não?

Muitas mesmo! – Rony sentou-se ao lado dela. – Saudades?

De algumas coisas sim. – ela falou. – Mas não dá para sentir falta de tudo não é?

Não mesmo. – ele baixou a cabeça.

Será que eu posso me juntar a vocês? – Harry se aproximou também.

É claro que pode! – Hermione respondeu, feliz. – Como nos velhos tempos!

Eu senti muita falta sua, Mione. i Nós /i sentimos! – ele se corrigiu. – Você não devia ter sumido por tanto tempo!

Eu sei. Desculpem-me. – ela pediu. – É que foram tantas mudanças!

Dos três eu achei que você seria a última a se afastar, sabia? Nunca imaginei que você iria para outro país um dia, ou deixaria de escrever. – Rony falou. – Se lembra, Harry, como ela ficava brava quando não escrevíamos durante as férias? – ele provocou.

Ela ficava brava porque _você_ não escrevia, Rony! – Harry falou depressa, arrependendo-se depois.

Hermione e Rony baixaram as cabeças, incomodados, mas Hermione tratou de mudar o assunto.

E que história é essa de casamento, Rony? Eu nem sabia que você estava namorando! – ela falou.

Como não sabia?! – ele se espantou. – Eu te mandei uma carta contando tudo!

Eu nunca recebi carta nenhuma de vocês! - ela falou. – Cheguei a achar que todo aquele papo de 'se você estiver feliz nós também estamos' fosse só da boca para fora. Por isso tinham parado de escrever.

Foi você quem parou de escrever, Mione! – Harry se defendeu. – A última carta sua que recebemos foi quando a Helena nasceu, depois mais nada!

Nós até te mandamos um cartão, mas você não respondeu.

Sério? – ela se perguntou, confusa. – Não pode ser... – ela murmurou.

Malfoy! – Harry e Rony falaram em uníssono.

Ele não faria isso! – Hermione falou, ressentida. – Esconder as cartas de vocês?

Eu não ficaria surpreso! – Rony falou, emburrado.

Hum... Ele nunca aceitou muito bem nossa amizade, não é? – ela justificou.

Mas nos deixar sem notícias! – Harry continuou. – Ele não tinha esse direito!

Eu sei... – ela suspirou. – Me desculpem, por ele.

Vocês estão mesmo brigados? – Rony perguntou. – Helena falou...

Exagero dela. – mentiu. – Ele não queria que eu viesse, só isso. – sorriu.

Hum... – Harry fez, desconfiado.

Mas afinal! – Hermione desviou o assunto novamente. – Com quem você vai se casar? Eu conheço?

Conhece sim! – Rony respondeu, entusiasmado. – Com a Luna!

Luna! – Hermione arregalou os olhos, quase tanto quanto a Luna faria. – Luna Lovegood?!

É a única Luna que eu conheço! – ele respondeu.

Eu disse que ela não ia acreditar! – Harry se acabava de rir.

Por que não?! – Rony se ofendeu. – Não estou te entendendo!

É que é tão... Inesperado! – Hermione falou, então. – Eu achei que você achasse a Luna... Esquisita... – falou, com cautela.

Eu te achava uma chata, sabia?! – ele falou sem pensar.

Hum... – Harry notou que estava sobrando. – Vou ver o que a Gina está fazendo!

Bom... – Hermione começou, depois que Harry se afastou. – Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Hum... Eu acho que ela já gostava de mim antes, sabe? – ele começou, encabulado. – Depois que você e o Malfoy começaram a namorar ela ficou bem mais próxima de mim. – ele explicou. – Depois que você foi embora ela realmente mudou. Duvido que você a reconheceria se a visse. Ou melhor... Talvez reconheça pelo olhar vidrado que ela tem de vez em quando...

Puxa! – Hermione suspirou. – Hum... Embora seja... Inusitado... É bom. Luna é uma ótima pessoa!

É sim. – Rony concordou. – Ela é incrível! Só precisa ter a chance de mostrar isso.

Você está apaixonado? – ela perguntou antes que pudesse perceber. – Oh! Que pergunta idiota! – ela falou logo, sentindo-se estúpida. – É claro que está, senão não se casaria!

Não é uma pergunta idiota. – Rony falou, sério. – Eu já me perguntei isso várias vezes... – confessou.

­E? – Hermione insistiu, sem saber exatamente por que aquilo seria importante para ela.

Quando estou perto dela acho que sim, quando ela está longe acho que não...

O quê? – ela riu.

Eu sei... É confuso, mas já me disseram que é normal ter essas dúvidas quando estamos prestes a casar.

Eu não tive essas dúvidas... – ela falou, mais uma vez, sem conseguir se segurar.

Se você não entende por que eu estou me casando com a Luna, imagine como eu fiquei confuso quando você aceitou se casar com i ele /i.

Hum... Para você deve ter sido mais difícil, afinal, Draco nunca foi nosso amigo...

É... – ele respondeu, vago. – Você está feliz? – perguntou então, depois de hesitar um pouco.

Claro! – ela respondeu, com um tremor na voz.

Se eu não te conhecesse... – Rony falou então.

O que quer dizer? – Hermione tentou disfarçar.

Hum... – ele balançou os ombros. – Que bom que você está feliz. – ele desconversou. – Ou então eu me sentiria culpado por não ter lutado mais por você... – falou, mirando os olhos dela.

Hermione se surpreendeu ao ouvir tal frase da boca dele. Rony não costumava ser tão direto. Sem dúvida o tempo o havia mudado, para melhor. Ela sustentou o olhar dele por um tempo, mas não agüentou muito mais. Baixou a cabeça sentindo o rosto esquentar. Sentiu a mão dele próxima da sua no banco que dividiam. Ficou perdida, mas foi salva por Apus.

Quero ir embora! – ele parou na frente dela, resoluto, surgindo do nada.

Tá. – ela concordou prontamente. – Vamos buscar a Helena e nos despedir dos outros.

Ótimo! – ele respondeu então.

Hermione levantou-se, ainda perturbada.

Você volta amanhã? – Rony perguntou. – Luna vai estar aqui. Vão fazer uma despedida de solteira, eu acho! Não entendi direito.

Eu volto sim. – ela sorriu. – Até amanhã.

Até... – ele respondeu, e ficou observando-a se afastar, de mãos dadas com Apus.

* * *

Poucas vezes Draco presenciara uma guerra tão intensa em sua vida. Uma guerra entre a razão e o desejo. A razão lhe dizendo que aquilo era errado, o desejo exigindo que ele continuasse a saborear os lábios carnudos de Sophie. E o desejo estava vencendo.

Ele já havia feito Draco arrancar o robe de seda que cobria parte do corpo de Sophie, e agora fazia com que suas mãos passeassem, insanas, pelo corpo dela, sentindo seu calor, sua maciez, suas curvas.

Draco beijava os lábios dela com furor, para então levar seus lábios até o pescoço dela, daí até a orelha, a qual ele umedecia com a língua, arrancando gemidos ansiosos dela.

Seus sentidos ainda mais sensíveis devido à bebida, e sua razão completamente dominada por eles. Sophie passeava suas mãos pelo corpo dele, enquanto lutava com botões e zíper para despi-lo de uma vez. O corpo de Draco reagindo a cada toque, enlouquecido.

_ "Finalmente posso senti-la de novo!"_ – ele pensava, enquanto tomava os lábios dela novamente. – _"Ela sabe que eu adoro esse cheiro de chocolate!"_ –sorriu, ainda com os lábios colados aos dela. Abriu os olhos, pronto para despi-la, desejando apreciar o corpo que ele tanto desejava. – Sophie? – ele falou, ofegante, paralisando-se temporariamente, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo.

Não pare agora, meu bem. – ela pediu, sem perceber a confusão que se instalara nele.

_"Por que eu estou fazendo isso?"_ – ele se perguntou.

**... Vou sentir falta de vocês.**

**As crianças também vão sentir sua falta... – respondeu, apenas.**

Não vou parar! – ele falou então, deslizando a mão direita sobre o seio dela, sentindo seu mamilo enrijecer-se a seu toque. _–"Você vai pagar por não ter ficado comigo, Hermione! Vai aprender a não me desprezar nunca mais!"_ – pensou, vingativo, enquanto arrastava, com a mão esquerda, a alça da camisola dela.

A curva do seio fazendo-se visível. Draco sorriu, excitado, molhou os lábios com a língua, ansioso por sentir o sabor do corpo dela em sua boca. Sophie arqueou o corpo para frente, cheia de expectativa. Os olhos fechados, como para aumentar as sensações.

**... Humpf. Isso não está certo, sabiam? Não está! – brava, Helena pegou Apus pela mão e o puxou para dentro do trem.**

O quê?! – Draco perguntou, de repente, há alguns centímetros de sentir o seio de Sophie em sua boca.

** ... Olha o desenho que eu fiz, pai! – Apus gritou, empolgado.**

O que foi, Draco? – Sophie perguntou, assustada.

Foi como se o tivessem jogado debaixo de um chuveiro com água fria, depois de um momento de embriaguez. Todo seu corpo respondendo imediatamente àquela sensação de culpa, interrompendo completamente o clima que o dominava há pouco.

Eu não posso fazer isso! – ele exclamou, então. Rolou para o lado e sentou-se apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, envergonhado. – O que é que eu estou fazendo? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Eu é que pergunto! – Sophie puxou, insultada, a alça da camisola de volta para o lugar, cobrindo seu corpo ainda trêmulo de expectativa, agora frustrada. – O que aconteceu?! Estávamos indo tão bem!

Não estávamos nada bem! – ele se levantou, nervoso. Cambaleou um pouco antes de fechar os botões de sua blusa, apressado, e subir o zíper da calça. – Sinto muito, Sophie. – ele falou, então. – Me desculpe por isso! – ele pegou seu casaco do chão. – Eu me comportei como um canalha com você. Tentei te usar para me vingar de Hermione, mas eu não posso fazer isso! Sinto muito!

Mas... – ela começou, estupefata. – Aonde você vai?

Eu espero que você esqueça isso. Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu, certo?

Você ficou maluco? – ela levantou-se para segui-lo, revoltada. – Você não pode sair assim! Deixar-me jogada na cama como se fosse uma roupa que não serve mais! – gritou, ofendida.

Ele continuava andando em direção a saída, meneando a cabeça, inconformado.

Draco! – ela gritou, impaciente. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Volte aqui!

Mas ele acabara de bater a porta, deixando-a falando sozinha, odiando Hermione ainda mais por aquilo, embora ela estivesse há quilômetros de distância dali, e não tivesse a menor idéia do que se passava.

N/A: Mais um cap, galera. Essa semana foi um pouco mais fácil de escrever, embora eu não saiba se o capítulo vá agradar. Eu gostei... Espero que gostem também. Espero os comentários, hein? Até o próximo!


	5. Todos mudam, até a Luna

Draco foi o primeiro a chegar à empresa naquela segunda-feira. Não porque estivesse ansioso para trabalhar, mas porque, depois de ter acordado no sofá do escritório em sua mansão, ele não conseguira mais pegar no sono. Sua cabeça doía e ele ouvia um zumbido estranho, efeitos das várias doses de Firewhisky. Imagens confusas invadiam sua mente: uma sala de estar muito elegante, um bar repleto de taças e garrafas do melhor whisky, uma mulher vestida de vermelho. Sophie vestida de vermelho!

Ele estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa na sala de reuniões, apenas esperando que os demais sócios chegassem. Aquela reunião estava marcada há dias, para ver se alguém tinha uma grande idéia para tirar a firma da crise em que caíra. Draco estava segurando a cabeça com as mãos, de olhos fechados, repassando mentalmente todos os passos que dera no dia anterior. O barulho de vozes preocupadas e da maçaneta da sala o assustaram e fizeram com que sua cabeça doesse mais ainda.

Malfoy?! – um senhor de uns 60 anos se espantou ao vê-lo ali. – Madrugou, homem?

Bom dia, sr McCoy. – ele levantou-se e apertou a mão do homem. – Senhores. – cumprimentou os demais, cordialmente.

Você não está com a cara muito boa, meu rapaz. – o sr McCoy observou. – Você deixa os problemas dessa empresa te sugarem demais, Draco. – ele deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dele antes de tomar seu lugar à mesa.

Não são bem os problemas da... – Draco começou a explicar, mas viu Sophie entrando na sala. Ela nunca participava dessas reuniões.

Família, então? – McCoy continuou. – Não se preocupe, crises são normais. Passam! – ele sorriu, encorajador.

Mas Draco não o estava ouvindo. Assim como os demais sócios, estranhou a presença de Sophie. Estranhou mais ainda o fato dela não ter lhe dispensado um de seus sorrisos provocadores.

i "Será que é para disfarçar?" /i– pensou. – i "Meu Deus... O que foi que eu fiz?" /i – perguntou-se, sentindo uma pontada incômoda na cabeça.

A reunião começou. Todos os sócios tinham sua vez de falar, exceto Sophie, que nunca estava a par de muita coisa nem tomava grandes decisões na empresa. Ela era uma dondoca que pagava muito bem a um representante que fizesse o trabalho chato por ela. Todos aqueles homens importantes tinham preocupações em comum naquele momento, inclusive Draco, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar nelas.

A todo momento seu olhar pousava em Sophie e a analisava, tentando decifrar na inércia dela o quão longe os dois haviam chegado na noite anterior. Cada vez que ele imaginava que podia ter dormido com Sophie seu estômago revirava. Não porque sentisse alguma repulsa por ela, mas porque a imagem de Hermione e dos filhos acompanhava aquele medo. Ele mal podia pensar no que aconteceria se Hermione desconfiasse de tal coisa.

Malfoy? – McCoy o tirou de seus devaneios. – Você ouviu alguma coisa do que foi dito aqui?!

Como? Ah! Desculpem-me. – ele pediu, envergonhado. – Não ouvi uma só palavra. Podem repetir?

Foi a primeira vez que Sophie olhou para ele, com uma expressão indefinível que o deixou mais ansioso ainda.

Estávamos falando do carregamento de miolos de varinha que chega em alguns dias, Draco. – Calley, outro empresário, explicou. – São nossa única chance de nos reerguermos. Um novo fornecedor, reconhecido pelo Ministério, etc, etc...

Desde o fim da guerra, a fabricação de varinhas deixara de ser uma atividade artesanal para se tornar quase industrial. Todos os anos milhares de novos bruxos eram admitidos, e outras centenas de bruxos desastrados perdiam ou quebravam, suas varinhas. O negócio tornou-se muito rentável e, por conseqüência, a compra e venda de miolos de varinha tornara-se muito competitiva.

Oh, claro, mas... E daí? Não está tudo certo? – ele perguntou, completamente perdido.

É você quem deve saber disso, não? Foi você que negociou com eles, não foi? – Elliot perguntou, então.

Ah, é... Foi. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça, decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Se está tudo certo, Draco, por que não vai para casa, descansar um pouco? Você não está nada bem hoje, não é mesmo? – McCoy percebeu.

Não! O que é isso! Nem pensar!

Você tem feito muito por essa empresa, Draco. Vá descansar e deixe o resto conosco! – McCoy falou, mais enfático. – Vá para casa e ponha a cabeça no lugar. Do jeito que você está não vai ser muito útil na empresa hoje. – o velho sorriu, debochando dele.

Draco deu um suspiro derrotado. Odiava admitir que, simplesmente, não seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa, mas diante das circunstâncias, ele precisava dar o braço a torcer.

Talvez você tenha razão, McCoy. Minha presença aqui pode mais atrapalhar do que ajudar.

Acho que você deveria tirar umas férias, Malfoy. – alguém falou. – Você vive para essa empresa. Você ainda se lembra da cor dos olhos da sua mulher? – ele brincou e os demais riram.

Draco ensaiou uma risadinha cordial, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a frustração que o invadiu. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da cor dos olhos de Hermione, mas estava com medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-los.

Vocês me convenceram! – ele falou, decidido. – Peço desculpas a todos, mas há coisas que não podem ser adiadas. – Com licença.

Ele se levantou, apressado. Pegou a maleta ao lado da cadeira, fechou os botões da capa preta que usava e se retirou da sala. Todos o seguiram discretamente com o olhar, mas em seguida voltaram sua atenção para a mesa de reuniões onde ainda havia muita coisa a ser discutida. Sophie foi a única que não voltou a se interessar na reunião.

Se me dão licença. – ela interrompeu os demais. – Eu preciso ir ao toilet. – ela se levantou, suavemente e, depois de dar uma risadinha simpática, saiu da sala.

Ninguém fez caso. Até preferiam que ela não estivesse presente. Achavam que mulheres não entendiam de negócios, apenas de como gastar os lucros advindos dos negócios.

Desmarcar todos os seus compromissos?

Sophie, que agora andava, cautelosamente, pelo saguão anterior à sala de reuniões, ouviu a voz da secretária de Draco. Ela sabia exatamente como era aquela voz, porque freqüentemente discutia com ela quando teimava em invadir a sala dele.

Por três semanas, sr Malfoy? Tem certeza? – a mulher magra e de óculos grandes perguntou, preocupada.

Certeza absoluta, srta Marins. – Draco respondeu, sério. – Tenho problemas pessoais a resolver e preciso de tempo. Desmarque tudo e dê entrada nos papéis das minhas férias. Já que vou sair quero sair com tudo certo.

Sim senhor. – a secretária anotava tudo rapidamente.

Também consiga para mim uma passagem para a Inglaterra o quanto antes.

Inglaterra? – a secretária levantou os olhos até o rosto sério de Draco. Todos na empresa sabiam que ele era inglês, e sabiam também que ele se recusava a voltar para aquele país, embora ninguém soubesse por que.

Você é paga para repetir tudo que eu falo, srta Marins? – ele perguntou, agressivo.

Não. Não senhor. – a mulher respondeu, com as bochechas vermelhas. – Passagem para a Inglaterra. Pode deixar.

Ótimo. Estarei em casa se precisarem de alguma coisa.

Sim senhor. Bom descanso, senhor. – ela ainda completou, tentando ser simpática, mas Draco nem deu bola.

i "Vai correr atrás da esposa, não é?" /i – Sophie pensava, com raiva, escondida atrás de uma pilastra espelhada. – Acha que será fácil? Depois de me humilhar daquela maneira vai voltar para os braços daquela mulher? Não mesmo! – ela caminhou com passos pesados em direção ao banheiro feminino. – Eu não vou facilitar sua vida, Draco Malfoy. Ainda se tivesse chegado até o fim, se tivesse me satisfeito do modo como eu achei que me satisfaria, mas não. Se arrependeu na última hora. Agora vai sofrer as conseqüências por ter me rejeitado, Draco. Ah vai! – ela tirou a varinha do bolso interno do casaco longo que usava e tocou, delicadamente, na superfície do espelho sobre a pia.

hr

Hermione sentia como se estivesse usando o vira-tempo novamente, mas dessa vez sem ter que se esconder de si mesma. Ela estava passando mais um dia na companhia de seus amigos de infância. Vivenciando novamente toda aquela confusão de gente que era A Toca. Todo aquele falatório, toda aquela correria de criança, todos aqueles sons que haviam se tornado tão estranhos para ela nos últimos anos estavam sendo ótimos, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Está sentindo falta dele, não é? – Gina sentou ao lado da amiga no velho banco de madeira do quintal.

Hum... Talvez um pouco. – Hermione respondeu, tão orgulhosa quanto o próprio Draco o faria. – Estou contente em ver como os meninos estão interagindo com as outras crianças, sabia? Helena sempre foi tão séria e Apus... Ah! Não preciso nem dizer o quão individualista ele é, não?

É. Ele torceu bastante o nariz quando chegou aqui, não foi? – Gina sorriu. – Exatamente como o pai! Mas eles são crianças ótimas, não se preocupe.

Eu sei... – ela suspirou. – Sabe? Por mais que eu tenha vindo para cá para ficar um tempo longe do Draco, acho que também valeu a pena pelas crianças. Draco não quis que eu as matriculasse em uma escola trouxa. Eles têm aulas particulares em casa. Precisavam da companhia de outras crianças.

Com certeza. – Harry falou, pegando as duas de surpresa. – Sabe? – ele se sentou ao lado de Gina, enquanto Rony, que veio junto com ele, sentou ao lado de Hermione. – Quando você e o Malfoy resolveram se casar, nunca imaginei que você fosse deixá-lo tomar as decisões.

Parece que só nós éramos obrigados a obedecê-la, Harry! – Rony brincou. – Acho que éramos muito moles!

E eram mesmo! – Hermione retrucou, depois ficou mais séria. – Eu nunca imaginei que minha vida fosse mudar tanto. Que i eu /i fosse mudar tanto! Não era exatamente o que eu queria...

Hermione. – Rony segurou a mão dela. – Se você está com um problema, pode nos contar! – ele pediu. – Nós ainda somos seus amigos de antes, estamos aqui para o que você precisar.

Ela sorriu, carinhosa. – Obrigada, Rony, mas você não precisa se preocupar tanto! – ela colocou a mão sobre a dele. – Não é nada que um casal comum não tenha!

Se você está dizendo... – ele bufou.

Luna! – Gina exclamou, então, quebrando aquele clima. Ela se levantou para cumprimentar a cunhada, no que foi imitada pelos outros três que estavam no banco.

Oi! Oi! – Luna chegou, sorridente, cheia de sacolas. – Hermione! – exclamou. – Você veio mesmo! – terminou, com um tom de voz que não deixava distinguir se a surpresa era boa ou ruim.

Luna? – Hermione sorriu para ela. – Se eu te visse na rua nunca te reconheceria!

A mulher que estava cumprimentando Hermione em nada lembrava aquela adolescente de cabelos, aparentemente, sujos, olhos arregalados e pálpebras caídas. Luna tinha um tom mais dourado nos cabelos, que estavam completamente lisos e com um corte da moda. Os olhos estavam levemente contornados com lápis preto, o que os realçava e tirava aquela aparência de pessoa cansada. Suas roupas eram absolutamente normais, apesar do brinco exageradamente grande que ela usava apenas em uma das orelhas, mas que não a deixava esquisita como os antigos acessórios que ela utilizava.

Essa é a frase que eu mais tenho ouvido nos últimos tempos! – ela falou, depois de abraçar Hermione. – Oi amor! – ela sorriu para Rony. Foi até ele e lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios.

Ih! A tia Luna chegou! – um dos ruivos no quintal gritou.

Vamos ver quanto tempo eles ficam se beijando! – um outro completou, e todos começaram a rir.

Vamos ver quanto tempo vocês agüentam correr! – Rony soltou-se de Luna, com as orelhas vermelhas, e ameaçou correr atrás deles.

Ele fica se agarrando com a Luna na frente das crianças? – Hermione perguntou, discretamente, para Harry.

Quase tanto quanto se agarrava com a Lilá. – Harry respondeu, achando graça de tudo.

E então? Onde estão Draco e seus filhos? Estou curiosa para conhecer as crianças. – Luna puxou conversa, a despeito da interrupção.

Draco não veio conosco. Mas Helena e Apus estão por aí em algum lugar. – ela se virou para o quintal, a procura dos pequenos.

Estão lá nos fundos. – Rony voltara de sua caçada infrutífera. – Tentando desgnomizar o quintal.

Desgnomizar?! – Hermione se assustou.

Fique sossegada! – Gina interveio. – Esses gnomos não são mais os mesmos! Vamos até lá para você conhecê-los, Luna.

O que são todas essas sacolas, Luna? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

Que bom que perguntou, amor. – Luna falou, docemente. – São mais alguns presentes que ganhamos. Fiz questão de trazê-los para abrir junto com você. – ela sorriu, radiante, e Hermione não pode deixar de notar que o sorriso que Rony retribuiu era tão autêntico quanto o dela.

Luna ficou encantada com os filhos de Hermione e fez questão de enfatizar, como todos até agora, o quanto Apus se parecia com Draco e Helena com Hermione.

Logo antes do almoço, Rony foi obrigado a passar algum tempo em seu quarto, rodeado de um monte de mulheres empolgadíssimas com os novos presentes que os noivos haviam ganhado. É lógico que ele tentara persuadir Harry ou algum de seus irmãos a acompanhá-lo em aventura tão emocionante, mas todos acharam muita graça em abandoná-lo naquele momento.

Por conseqüência, Rony era obrigado a sorrir e concordar cada vez que Luna ficava radiante com cada nova panela auto-lavável, relógio de localização ou jogo de louças que ganhavam, embora já tivessem, no mínimo, dois de cada na casa que haviam montado para eles. Não que ele estivesse desanimado com a idéia de se casar, apenas não via motivo para ficar horas dentro de um quarto abrindo presentes. No fim das contas metade seria trocado, por ser repetido, e os que sobrarem ele nunca mais ia se lembrar de quem havia ganhado.

Finalmente Dobby, que havia sido recrutado por Harry para ajudar a sra Weasley com a casa, veio chamá-los para o almoço. Foi então que Rony conseguiu uma boa desculpa para interromper aquele momento tão especial. Todas as mulheres que estavam no quarto saíram tagarelando sobre a qualidade ou beleza do que haviam ganhado, mas tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era a voz de Luna narrando como ia guardar cada coisa na casa.

Naquele momento Hermione percebeu o que ele quis dizer ao falar de suas dúvidas. Quando Luna estava longe, e Rony estava na companhia dos amigos, ele se sentia bem e podia questionar a necessidade de se casar. Mas quando ela estava perto, mostrando-se tão ansiosa por compartilhar sua vida com ele, aquele entusiasmo o contagiava, e ele, mais uma vez, sabia que havia feito a escolha certa. Hermione sabia como ele se sentia. Ela mesma vinha se sentindo assim há algum tempo.

Foi só depois do almoço, quando bate aquela preguiça e o sono começa a chegar, depois de Hermione colocar Apus para tirar um cochilo no quarto de Gina, pois sabia como ele podia ficar mau-humorado se não dormisse a tarde, e tendo uma boa visão de Helena brincando com as outras meninas que, ela, Luna e Gina puderam se reunir para conversar sossegadas.

Por que foi mesmo que você disse que o Draco não veio com você? – Luna perguntou, o mais casual possível.

Eu não cheguei a dizer, acho... – ela respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada. – Ele está com alguns problemas no trabalho... Ou, pelo menos, é o que ele diz... – ela suspirou, levemente.

Hum... – Gina fez, insegura. – Eu estava para te perguntar isso, Hermione... Vocês estão com problemas mais sérios do que os que você falou para o Harry e o Rony, não?

Oh... Na verdade sim... – ela endireitou-se no banco. Sentia que, finalmente, poderia desabafar com alguém.

Seja lá o que for, aposto como é uma crise que vai passar logo! – Luna opinou, tentando passar confiança.

Sinceramente? Eu não sei Luna... – Hermione falou. – Draco e eu estamos tendo sérios problemas de relacionamento, sabe? Quase não nos vemos porque ele passa o dia inteiro no trabalho e chega sempre muito cansado. Quase não conversamos porque ele não gosta de compartilhar comigo os problemas que tem. Além do mais... – ela suspirou.

Desabafe, Hermione. – Gina aconselhou. – Quem sabe isso te ajude a ver as coisas de outro modo?

Não é a toa que todos os contos de fadas acabam com: 'Se casaram e foram felizes para sempre'. Ninguém se atreve a contar o que acontece depois do casamento, pois isso acabaria com a magia da história. A magia do meu conto de fadas acabou e eu não sei como reverter isso. Eu não sei se quero reverter isso

Ah, não diga isso! – Luna exclamou.

Puxa, Hermione... – Gina se aproximou da amiga, que estava quase às lágrimas. – Por que você não nos procurou antes? Podia ter desabafado, colocado tudo isso para fora. É horrível ficar guardando essas coisas.

Foi uma sucessão de desencontros, Gina. – ela fazia força para não chorar. – Provocadas pelo próprio Draco. Eu parei de receber as cartas de vocês, e achei que vocês estivessem ressentidos por eu ter partido, mas ontem descobri que o Draco as escondia.

Hum... Se ele escondia, é porque tinha ciúme, e se tem ciúme é porque te ama, Mione. – Luna acrescentou. – Você tem que dar um alívio para ele!

Ah, Luna, me desculpe, mas não posso concordar em 100 do que você falou. – Gina interveio. – Não que eu duvide que o Draco te ama, e sim que ciúme seja uma prova de amor.

Eu não sei se ele realmente me ama, meninas. Eu acho que...

Que ele tem uma amante? – Gina terminou a frase por ela.

Não pode! – Luna exclamou. – Imagine! – enfatizou. – Só porque um homem passa tempo demais no trabalho não quer dizer que tenha outra mulher, Hermione! – ela sentou-se mais na ponta da cadeira em que estava para dar completa ênfase a suas palavras. – O Draco passou por cima de todas as suas convicções, enfrentou todo mundo que achava que ele não prestava, e fez de tudo para ganhar sua confiança. Ele te deu dois lindos filhos e uma vida estável e segura. Ele te ama, Hermione! Você não pode desistir dele! – terminou.

Talvez ele esteja desistindo de mim, Luna! Puxa vida! – ela bateu com as duas mãos nas pernas. – Será possível que ele não poderia tirar três semanas de férias atrasadas para passar mais tempo com a família? Ele não precisava passar o dia inteiro aqui, se o problema é esse, mas poderia ter vindo, não é? Mas ele optou por ficar lá, trancafiado naquele escritório, sabe-se lá Deus com quem?

Aposto que com um monte de papéis! – Luna exclamou. – E aposto que está sentindo muito a sua falta.

Se tivesse mesmo teria vindo me encontrar. – Hermione teimou.

Pense nos seus filhos! – Luna apelou. – Imagine o quanto seria ruim para eles se vocês dois se separassem!

Hermione suspirou, tocada com aquela frase. Com a imagem dos filhos diante de uma situação daquelas.

O que é aquilo? Uma coruja? – a expressão e a atenção de Luna mudaram tão rapidamente quanto aconteceria à antiga Luna.

A coruja que ela viu no céu desceu, pesada, e parou bem acima dela, soltando um grande pacote quadrado em seu colo.

Deve ser mais um presente! – comemorou. – Vou achar o Rony e mostrar para ele! Com licença, meninas!

Desde quando a Luna virou partidária do Draco? – Hermione perguntou a Gina, acompanhando a noiva empolgada arrastar Rony para dentro da casa.

Desde quando ela se sentiu ameaçada pela sua presença, Mione. – Gina foi sincera.

Ameaçada? – ela se espantou.

Você sabe do que estou falando. – Gina respondeu. – A volta da ex-namorada, brigada com o marido, ainda por cima, deixaria qualquer uma insegura.

Gina! Entre o Rony e eu...

Não estou dizendo que ainda haja alguma coisa. – ela a tranqüilizou. – Mas tente convencer a atual de que a ex não significa nada!

É... – ela ponderou, então. – Talvez você tenha razão... – ela voltou a olhar para a entrada da casa e viu Rony e Luna abraçados, cochichando um no ouvido do outro. Sentiu-se mal.

b N/A: Ufa! Achei que ia passar mais um final de semana sem um capítulo novo. Peço desculpas pela demora. Sei como é horrível esperar por uma atualização que não vem nunca, mas o fato é que a faculdade está me deixando louca e, com todo o estresse que está por aqui, eu fico sem ânimo e sem idéias para escrever.

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Foi escrito com muito carinho, apesar da falta de tempo. Fico esperando os comentários de vocês porque, sei que os leitores não gostam quando autores ficam cobrando coments, mas eles são um estimulo e tanto para escrever!

Valeu pela paciência e pelos comentários daqueles que já deixaram e dos que vão deixar.

PS: Se vc estiver lendo essa fic no 3V e estiver gostando dela, vote, por favor. Queria tanto ver uma das minhas fics nos destaques! Podem votar em outras fics tb, não só nessa. Qualquer fic minha que aparecesse nos destaques me deixaria super, super, super feliz!! Valeu, bjos, até a próxima! /b


	6. A vingança começa

b Flashback /b

Tédio. Não havia palavra melhor para descrever o sentimento de Draco desde que chegara à Ordem da Fênix: tédio. Talvez tivesse sentido um pouco de alívio, por ter sido retirado daquela masmorra imunda e fétida. Com certeza sentiu certa raiva por estar sendo cuidado pelas pessoas que mais odiara no mundo e, principalmente, pela pessoa que mais desprezava, simplesmente por ser o extremo oposto dele mesmo; por ser nascida trouxa: Hermione Granger. Mas, sem dúvida nenhuma, era tédio o que ele sentia naquele momento, enquanto caminhava pelos cômodos pobres e mal decorados da Toca, procurando por um dos membros da Ordem para dar um recado, que ele mal se lembrava mais qual era.

Era assim a vida de Draco agora. Ele havia se tornado um aliado da Ordem. Não que tivesse tido escolha. Se não se tornasse um aliado seria considerado um prisioneiro. Um informante em potencial para o lado das Trevas. E aí só Deus saberia dizer de que maneira ele seria tratado, ou onde seria jogado. Ele nunca vira nada parecido com uma prisão ou masmorra na Toca, por isso seu medo só aumentava. Temia que, recusando-se a ajudar, os bruxos "do bem" usassem um feitiço de memória nele e o deixassem livre para ir embora. E fora da Toca ele nunca sobreviveria, porque assim que os comensais soubessem que ele estava vivo, o perseguiriam para refazer o estrago que Hermione havia consertado.

Hermione... Toda vez que ele se lembrava que ela havia tocado nele, com suas mãos de sangue-ruim, e que tratara dele, com o mesmo cuidado com que trataria de qualquer um de seus amigos, ele sentia-se enjoado. Não conseguia entender como aquelas pessoas conseguiam olhar para a cara dele, cuidar dele, e não, simplesmente, deixá-lo morrer, depois de tudo que ele já fizera para elas.

Ele não entendia porque não fora criado assim. Não poderia compreender ser bem tratado pelas pessoas que humilhou sempre que teve oportunidade, quando seu próprio pai o jogou numa cela só por ter decidido ficar neutro nessa guerra. Ele nunca cuidaria de Harry se lhe pedissem, muito menos de Hermione. Ela, com certeza, ele deixaria morrer. Seria um sangue-ruim a menos no mundo...

Ele sorriu com esse pensamento, imaginando o quanto Rony sofreria se ficasse sem Hermione e o quanto ele, livre da presença dela, se sentiria bem. Ela o irritava. O incomodava. E ele odiava perder seu tempo pensando em meios de não cruzar com ela pelos corredores, principalmente porque ele agora devia sua vida a ela. Ele devia ser agradecido a ela, e ele odiava ter que agradecer por qualquer coisa. Por isso, se Hermione fosse morta durante uma missão da Ordem, ele estaria livre de qualquer obrigação, de qualquer incômodo, para sempre.

Ele já havia subido e descido escadas, entrado e saído de cômodos, aberto e fechado portas, amaldiçoado mentalmente aquela casa por ter adquirido tantos corredores para ser a sede da Ordem, mas não conseguia encontrar a maldita pessoa. Todo seu devaneio sobre como seria boa sua vida sem Hermione havia desaparecido para dar lugar ao velho e conhecido tédio. Ele prometera a si mesmo que olharia só em mais um corredor, depois desistiria, pois ele não era um garoto de recados.

Foi então que, quando entrou monotonamente no último corredor que percorreria, decidindo que ele era comprido demais para ser vasculhado até o fim, ele ouviu uns barulhos estranhos, vozes baixas e estalos molhados. Sua curiosidade se atiçou.

Ele não era do tipo que gostava de espiar casais apaixonados, ele preferia fazer parte da cena, mas, naquele momento, para tentar por alguma distração em seu dia, ele acharia ótimo dedurar alguém, visto que já haviam proibido diversas vezes os namoricos em horário de trabalho. Com um sorriso endiabrado, Draco caminhou até o fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta entreaberta, de onde saía uma claridade fraca, e espiou lá dentro.

Que vontade de derrubar aquela porta e acabar com aquela pouca vergonha. Que raiva ele sentiu quando os viu ali dentro, namorando confortavelmente, enquanto ele estava andando feito barata tonta atrás de alguém que ele nem se lembrava mais quem era. Que vontade de fazê-la sumir, e com ela toda aquela sensação estranha que tomara conta dele.

Hermione estava dentro daquela sala, um armário, na verdade. Deitada no chão sobre um colchonete surrado. Os cabelos rebeldes esparramados, formando um desenho engraçado ao redor de sua cabeça. O botão e o zíper da calça abertos, e a blusinha levantada até as costelas, onde a mão de Rony brincava, enquanto seus lábios a beijavam, e sua língua explorava a boca dela.

Draco estreitou os olhos para aquela cena. Era repugnante, inaceitável. Ele notou os dedos de Rony subirem lentamente em direção ao seio direito de Hermione. Achou que ela ia pará-lo, mas ela apenas sorriu sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele. Foi a gota d'água.

Muito bonito! – ele exclamou, escancarando de vez a porta e encostando-se ao batente, sem olhar para dentro do cômodo.

Malfoy?! – Hermione gritou, assustada, abaixando a blusinha e sentando-se de uma vez.

Pu&¨#¨&, Malfoy! O que você quer aqui?! – Rony xingou, levantando-se com tanta pressa que bateu a cabeça na base de um armário suspenso. – Ai, merda!

Então é isso que os braços direitos do Potter fazem enquanto todos os outros estão arriscando suas vidas por aí. – falou com desdém, virando-se de frente para eles, agora que estavam numa posição menos comprometedora e rindo ao ver Rony massagear a cabeça.

Não tem ninguém arriscando a vida hoje, Malfoy! – Rony respondeu. – E isso não é da sua conta!

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou, mais calma que Rony. – Você quer falar comigo?

Não, Granger. – ele fechou a cara ao falar com ela. – Vim até aqui procurar o... – ele olhou para o alto, dando-se conta do esquecimento.

É melhor nem terminar, Malfoy! – Rony falou, irritado. – Você é péssimo para inventar desculpas!

Não é uma desculpa, Weasley! – Draco retrucou. – Eu estava mesmo procurando alguém, mas esqueci quem era.

Sei! – Rony duvidou.

Pode ser verdade, Rony. – Hermione defendeu. – Nós não sabemos que tipo de feitiços ele recebeu. – ela fechou a calça. – Algum deles pode ter afetado o cérebro.

Então ele já nasceu sendo enfeitiçado. – Rony riu.

Draco fez menção de sacar a varinha, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

Tem certeza de que não se lembra? – ela se aproximou, preocupada. - Quem foi a última pessoa com quem você conversou hoje? – ela parou perto dele, sacou a varinha e, com a ponta iluminada, mirou nos olhos dele. – Está com dor de cabeça?

Draco ficou meio perdido com aquela preocupação, hesitando um pouco antes de responder: - Eu não estou com nada, Granger! – então se afastou dela. – Era o Gui Weasley! Era ele quem eu estava procurando! – ele respondeu logo. – Sabia que era alguém insignificante. – sorriu torto para Rony.

Seu... – Rony começou, mas Hermione apaziguou de novo.

Está na hora da sua poção. O Gui está na garagem com a Fleur. Vamos até a enfermaria e depois você vai atrás dele. – falou.

Mas Mione! – Rony protestou.

Já era para eu estar na enfermaria, Rony. – ela virou-se para o namorado, tentando se explicar. – Mais tarde nos vemos de novo. Em outro lugar. – ela piscou para ele.

Ok, ok... – ele respondeu mais conformado. – Vou ver se acho o Harry por aí. – ele pegou a blusa no chão e a beijou, antes de sair.

Certo. Depois procuro vocês. – ela sorriu.

Rony ainda deu um esbarrão proposital em Draco, que fez uma careta de dor, que não passou despercebida por Hermione.

Ainda dói? – ela perguntou.

Eu estou bem. – ele respondeu, tentando disfarçar.

Não devia mais doer, Malfoy. – ela disse, preocupada. – Se ainda tem alguma marca...

Tem um monte de marcas, Granger! O que você esperava se eu fui tratado por uma incompetente como você?! – ele foi rude, sentindo de novo aquele incômodo por vê-la preocupada.

Vá falar com a mme Pomfrey então. – ela recomendou, paciente. – Agora vamos. Já passou da hora de você tomar a poção. – ela passou pela porta e ficou esperando que ele se mexesse.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até a enfermaria. Hermione um pouco na frente, meio que o guiando. Ele ia atrás, observando o modo como ela andava, como enrolava os cabelos com as mãos, num coque meio bagunçado, como era sempre cumprimentada por todos que passavam. Teve vontade de sorrir, mas tratou logo de esmagar essa vontade com a raiva que sentiu de si mesmo e dela por fazê-lo se sentir tão diferente do que ele era normalmente.

b Fim do flashback /b

i "O que será que ela está fazendo agora?" /i– Draco pensou, enquanto dobrava, cuidadosamente, uma camisa para por na mala que preparava. – i"O que será que o Weasley está fazendo agora?"/i – ele pensou, com raiva, amassando a gola da camisa como se fosse o pescoço de Rony.

Ele jogou a peça na mala, de qualquer jeito, tornando inútil o trabalho que tivera para dobrá-la. Levantou-se, com raiva, e caminhou até o armário para pegar alguns sapatos.

Eles não estão fazendo nada! – respondeu para si mesmo. – i"Pelo menos não juntos. Hermione não teria coragem de me trair. Mesmo que estivesse morrendo de raiva."/i – ele concluiu, muito seguro.

Suspirou alto, jogando os sapatos ao lado da cama e retornando para pegar alguns cintos, meias, cuecas, enfim. Depois se sentou novamente, sentindo-se muito mal.

Ela é bem melhor do que eu... – murmurou. – Ela não age por impulso. Não é uma completa idiota como você, Draco Malfoy! – ele baixou a cabeça e a segurou com as mãos, apertando-a como se pudesse arrancar de dentro dela as lembranças confusas da noite em que esteve com Sophie.

Se, pelo menos, eu tivesse certeza do que fiz. – esfregou os olhos, com raiva.

i"Não adiantaria de nada." /i – sua própria voz, vinda de dentro de sua cabeça, lhe respondeu. – i "O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Se ela não souber de nada, vai ficar tudo bem." /i

Pode ser... – ele concluiu. – i "E depois eu já estou arrependido. Não é o que basta para uma pessoa ser perdoada?" /i – ele endireitou a postura e voltou a guardar seus pertences na mala, sentindo-se melhor. – i "Talvez eu devesse escrever avisando que estou indo." /i – continuou conversando consigo mesmo. – i "Não. Vou fazer uma surpresa! Vai ser bem melhor!" /i– sorriu.

Terminou de guardar tudo, fechou o zíper da mala e ficou olhando-a, pensando se não estava esquecendo nada. Olhou em volta, pelo quarto. Percebeu que tinha pegado tudo de que precisava. Bastava partir para a estação e estaria ao lado da sua família, ao lado de Hermione.

Um aperto de arrependimento dilacerou seu peito novamente. Por mais que tentasse, a imagem de Sophie vestida de vermelho, toda insinuante, visitava seus pensamentos sempre que ele se lembrava de Hermione. Ele tinha vontade de socar a si mesmo pelo que fizera, e tentava não imaginar como seria ficar frente a frente com a esposa depois do ocorrido. Não sabia se conseguiria dissimular, fingir que nada de mais havia acontecido naqueles poucos dias em que estavam longe um do outro. Uma pontada de insegurança o invadiu. Ele hesitou, olhou para a mala sobre a cama, pensou nela outra vez, balançou a cabeça tentando convencer a si mesmo. Pegou sua pequena bagagem e saiu do quarto, rápido como uma bala, para não correr o risco de se acovardar e não ir.

hr

Esse jogo é chato! – Apus, em mais uma de suas crises de mau-humor, reclamou.

Só porque você não entende o jogo não quer dizer que é chato, Apus! – Helena defendeu. – Hum, hum! – ela fez, olhando para a mão de Harry sobre o tabuleiro.

Hei! – Rony fez. – Você está jogando comigo ou com ele?

Desculpe, tio Rony! – ela cobriu a boca com as mãos.

Harry piscou para ela, contente, e arrumou, a tempo, a jogada que faria. Ele, Rony, Hermione, Luna, Gina, Apus e Helena, sentada no colo de Rony, estavam todos ao redor de uma mesa no jardim, assistindo uma das tradicionais partidas de xadrez entre Rony e Harry.

Mãe, vamos embora. – Apus pediu, completamente entediado.

Daqui a pouco nós vamos. – Hermione falou. – Além disso, não tem ninguém na casa da sua avó. Vamos fazer o que lá?

Aqui ta chato! – ele protestou.

Você está com sono, não está? Vem aqui. – ela chamou, paciente, com medo que ele começasse a ficar mal-educado e lembrasse demais ao pai.

Apus, contrariado, deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se no colo da mãe, com as pernas para fora do banco. Encostou a cabeça no peito dela e fechou os olhos.

Eu quero voltar para casa, mãe! – falou, com a voz molenga, mas ainda autoritária.

Nós vamos voltar depois do casamento. – ela respondeu evasiva.

Rony olhou para ela, de soslaio, ela olhava atentamente para o tabuleiro. Era a vez de Harry novamente.

Preste atenção, Harry! – ela falou, de repente, sobressaltando os demais.

Assim não é justo! – Rony reclamou. – Todos vão ajudar o Harry agora?

Você não precisa de ajuda nesse jogo, Rony! – Luna afirmou, enlaçando o braço do noivo.

Humpf! Desde quando você sabe jogar, Hermione? – ele perguntou, desconfiado. – Nunca teve interesse em aprender a jogar.

Draco me ensinou. – ela respondeu.

Foi ele quem me ensinou também, tio Rony! – Helena completou. – Papai é ótimo em xadrez, não é mãe?

É sim. – Hermione respondeu, sem emoção, apenas para não contrariar a filha.

Eu tentei te ensinar xadrez várias vezes, mas você nunca aprendeu. – Rony falou, meio ressentido.

Hum... Você não tem muita paciência para ensinar, não é? – ela falou, cuidadosa. – Não é um jogo simples. Você não me dava tempo de pensar.

Não consigo imaginar o Malfoy, pacientemente, te ensinando a jogar xadrez, Hermione. – ele duvidou.

Acho que ninguém aqui tem dúvida de que o Malfoy mudou muito, não é? – Luna interferiu, enciumada. – Aliás, Hermione, faz dias que você está aqui e ainda não teve notícias dele.

Ele deve estar muito ocupado, como sempre. – ela respondeu, nervosa.

Você não vai escrever? Está menos ocupada que ele. – Luna comentou.

Luna! – Rony ralhou.

A tia Luna tem razão, mãe! – Helena falou, então.

Eu to com saudade do papai, mãe! Quero ver ele! – Apus sentou-se direito, parecendo despertar a simples menção do nome do pai.

Acho que a gente devia escrever para o papai, mãe! Eu também estou com saudades! – Helena enfatizou.

Eu escrevi para ele quando chegamos, e ele não respondeu! – Hermione teimou. – O que vocês querem que eu faça?

Ele deve estar chateado, Hermione. – Luna justificou. – Sabe como são os homens. Odeiam ser contrariados!

Mas eu posso ser contrariada, Luna? – ela mudou o tom. – Eu tenho que fazer tudo do jeito dele?

Hum... Hermione... – Gina começou, timidamente. – Você sempre soube que o Malfoy é assim... Hum... Mimado.

Meu pai não é mimado! – Apus defendeu.

Humpf! Isso não está certo! – Hermione retrucou.

Também acho, Hermione! – Rony se intrometeu. – Se ele não quis vir com vocês o problema é dele!

Não fala assim, tio Rony! – Helena pediu. – Eu vou escrever uma carta para o meu pai! – ela pulou do colo de Rony.

Eu vou com você! – Apus pulou do colo da mãe.

Onde tem pena e pergaminho, tio Rony? – Helena perguntou.

Não sei. – Rony fechou a cara e voltou-se para o jogo.

Eu sei, crianças. Levo vocês até lá. – Luna levantou-se, satisfeita, segurando na mão de cada um e guiando-os para dentro da Toca.

Hermione suspirou, inconformada. Internamente uma luta se travava entre o orgulho e a culpa. Ela sabia que Gina estava certa. Casou-se sabendo que nesse relacionamento ela seria obrigada a ceder muito mais que ele. Além disso, havia os filhos. Era natural que sentissem falta do pai, afinal, Hermione tinha que admitir, ao contrário de todas as suas expectativas, Draco era um bom pai.

Ai! Pode deixar, Luna. – ela se levantou. – Eu tenho na minha bolsa!

As crianças olharam para ela, contentes, tanto quanto Luna, que voltou para a mesa para se sentar ao lado de Rony.

Só vou escrever essa carta! – Hermione avisou os filhos. – Se ele não responder eu não escrevo mais.

Ele vai responder, mãe! – Helena falou. – Aposto que ele está morrendo de saudade de você! – ela abraçou a mãe pela cintura enquanto caminhavam para dentro da casa.

hr

Uma coruja parda, e bem menor do que qualquer outra, aproximava-se no horizonte. Sophie, sentada, desde cedo, atrás de sua escrivaninha, com as pernas sobre a mesa e olhando para a paisagem atrás de si, sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar. Antes mesmo que a pequena ave chegasse ao parapeito da janela, Sophie a abriu e esperou, pacientemente, pelas boas notícias.

Ela não precisava realmente ler o bilhete trazido pela coruja para saber do que se tratava. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao ler a única palavra escrita no papel. Ela apontou a varinha para o mesmo que começou a se queimar instantaneamente, apagando as letras que formavam a palavra FEITO e, com elas, qualquer prova de seu envolvimento no caso.

Fazendo sua melhor cara de dondoca desinformada, Sophie saiu de seu escritório para tomar um copo de água. Sorriu internamente ao ver o alvoroço que se fazia pelos corredores da empresa. Curiosa, foi até a secretária de Draco.

O que está havendo aqui hoje, srta Marins? – perguntou, educadamente.

A secretária olhou para ela com olhos faiscantes de raiva. – i"Como alguém pode ser tão desinformado?" i O carregamento de miolos de varinha que salvaria essa empresa foi roubado noite passada, srta Guttenberg! Impossível a srta não estar sabendo!

Pois eu não estava. – ela respondeu, indiferente. – O Dr... sr Malfoy já foi avisado?

Não, srta. O sr Malfoy tirou férias, e o diretor...

A empresa está em crise e um dos homens mais importantes dela tirou férias?! Isso é um absurdo, srta Marins! – ela se indignou.

Mas o sr Malfoy não tira férias a...

Não me interessa! É o patrimônio dele também que está em jogo! Mande uma coruja para ele agora mesmo!

Mas o diret...

Então mando eu! – Sophie girou sobre os calcanhares, parecendo ofendida. Entrou em seu escritório batendo a porta atrás de si.

hr

Lutando contra toda insegurança que crescia dentro de si quanto mais se aproximava a hora de viajar, Draco esperava na estação pelo trem que sairia em alguns minutos. Ele não parava de repassar em sua cabeça o que faria quando reencontrasse Hermione. O medo de deixar escapar qualquer coisa que o denunciasse fazendo-o quase desistir da viagem. Foi quando ele avistou uma coruja das torres, com o anel azul da empresa preso à pata, aproximando-se.

O que será agora?! – bufou.

A coruja aproximou-se e pousou em seu ombro, esticando a pata na qual vinha preso um pequeno bilhete. Draco não precisou nem ler o remetente para saber de quem era. Aquele perfume era inconfundível, além de ser a única pessoa na empresa que lhe mandaria um bilhete perfumado. Seu coração disparou ante a perspectiva de descobrir de uma vez por todas até onde chegara na noite anterior.

MÁS NOTÍCAS, MEU CARO. INFELIZMENTE TERÁ QUE ADIAR O REENCONTRO COM SUA QUERIDA ESPOSA. O CARREGAMENTO DE MIOLOS DE VARINHA FOI ROUBADO NOITE PASSADA. SUA PRESENÇA É FUNDAMENTAL PARA RESOLVER MAIS ESSE PROBLEMA. SINTO MUITO. S.G.

Droga! – Draco socou o ar, assustando a ave que ainda estava pousada em seu ombro. – Eu não acredito! – ele olhou o bilhete novamente, e dele para a mala ao lado de seu pé. – Justo agora! O que é que eu faço?

Internamente ele já sabia a resposta. Não iria. Era a desculpa ideal para adiar o encontro com Hermione. Pelo menos até sentir-se seguro quanto a como agiria com ela. Num misto de pesar e alívio Draco voltou para casa. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo, por sua covardia, e preocupado com a situação da empresa depois de mais esse baque. Estava agradecido por ter decidido não escrever para Hermione avisando que iria.

Tory! – ele chamou, assim que atravessou a porta.

Sim, mestre! – um elfo aparatou na frente de Draco.

Leve essa mala para o meu quarto e pegue minha maleta. Houve uma mudança nos meus planos. – ele estendeu a mala para o elfo.

Tory pegou a mala, relutante, morrendo de vontade de perguntar ao mestre porque havia desistido de visitar a esposa. Queria poder ter liberdade para persuadir seu mestre a continuar em frente, mas sabia que não tinha esse direito. Com uma leve reverência, e penalizado, apesar de tudo, com o semblante carregado de Draco, Tory aparatou para voltar em seguida com a pasta dele.

Draco deu meia-volta quando o elfo lhe entregou a pasta e saiu sem dizer palavra.

hr

Oh! Eu não posso acreditar, Ludmila! Isso não pode estar acontecendo conosco!

Draco chegou na empresa a tempo de ver a secretária da presidência debruçada sobre a mesa de sua própria secretária, e lamentando.

Pois é isso mesmo, Gretta. Estamos perdidas. Será o fim da empresa. Acho bom começarmos a procurar novos empregos. Nem mesmo o sr Malfoy poderá resolver essa situação.

Mas ele é tão influente, Lu! Será mesmo que ele não consegue mais prazo?

Ele já conseguiu muito mais prazo do que qualquer cliente daria. Além disso, ele está com problemas de família e...

Que diabos deu errado dessa vez? – ele parou atrás das duas, fingindo não ter ouvido nada. – Achei que tínhamos contratado aurores para acompanhar o carregamento.

Infelizmente não, meu caro! – sr McCoy respondeu, antes mesmo que alguma das secretárias pudesse abrir a boca. – Volte a seu posto, Gretta. Não é hora para fofocas.

Sim senhor. – a secretária respondeu com as bochechas vermelhas.

O que faz aqui, Draco? Achei que já estivesse longe! – ele perguntou, guiando Draco para sua sala, ignorando as secretárias.

Estava prestes a pegar o trem quando recebi o aviso de Sophie. Mas que diabos, McCoy! Por que você dispensou os aurores? – ele perguntou, revoltado.

O Ministério não deu permissão para que eles acompanhassem o carregamento. São funcionários públicos, não podem fazer trabalhinhos particulares!

Bobagem! Quantas vezes eu paguei aurores para fazer coisas muito menos relevantes?!

Shiiii! Ninguém mais precisa saber, meu rapaz! – o homem o fez sentar-se. – O fato é que estamos num beco sem saída, mas já coloquei todos para pensarem numa solução. Não queria que isso o atrapalhasse. Você precisa rever sua família.

Ah... Nem me fale, McCoy. Estou morrendo de saudades deles, mas...

Mas o que, homem? – McCoy bateu com os punhos fechados na mesa, encobrindo o ranger da porta, por onde Sophie agora escutava a conversa. – Se essa empresa falir sua família será tudo que restará! Mas se você a deixar em segundo plano para salvar a empresa, então só restará seu dinheiro!

Hermione entenderá, McCoy. – ele falou, inseguro.

Mas ela não precisa entender! – ele respondeu. – Mulher nenhuma aceita ficar em segundo plano por causa de dinheiro. Ouça o que eu digo, Draco! Olhe para mim! – ele apontou a si mesmo com as duas mãos. – Podre de rico, mas sozinho! No máximo com alguma acompanhante, muitos anos mais nova, interessada apenas no cachê que receberá quando for dispensada.

Por favor, McCoy... – Draco fez uma careta, enojado.

É verdade, meu caro! Deixe a empresa para os outros 500 funcionários cuidarem. Dê-se um tempo, cultive sua família, Draco!

Ele suspirou. Sabia que a presença dele ali, diante de uma crise, faria pouca diferença. Ele era influente sim, como as secretárias haviam dito, mas não era o mais influente. Outros sócios poderiam resolver aquilo, para variar, mas ele ainda se sentia culpado, e aquela crise parecia uma ótima desculpa para adiar o reencontro com Hermione. Ele havia perdido o jeito para dissimular. Ela havia baixado suas guardas. Havia conseguido transformá-lo.

Draco. – McCoy chamou, vendo que Draco havia ficado pensativo.

Draco olhou para o homem, sem saber o que dizer. Sem coragem de admitir a verdade por trás daquela relutância. Foi então que ele viu, se aproximando da grande janela daquele escritório, uma coruja branca, como há muito ele não via.

Acho que você tem correspondência. – disse apontando para fora.

Hum? – o homem se levantou e abriu a janela.

A coruja branca adentrou o escritório e passou direto por ele, indo pousar no joelho de Draco. Com um aperto no coração Draco soltou a carta da pata daquela coruja. Já a conhecia. Sabia exatamente de quem ela era, e imaginou que a carta só podia ser de...

Hermione...

Bingo! – McCoy exclamou.

OI DRACO. COMO É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOCÊ NÃO RESPONDEU O PRIMEIRO BILHETE QUE LHE ENVIEI, ENTÃO RESOLVI ESCREVER OUTRO. OU MELHOR, AS CRIANÇAS ME OBRIGARAM A ESCREVER OUTRO, PORQUE EU AINDA ESTOU MUITO CHATEADA COM VOCÊ. AINDA ASSIM ACEITEI DAR O BRAÇO A TORCER E PEDIR, MAIS UMA VEZ, QUE VOCÊ VENHA PARA CÁ. FICO ESPERANDO UMA RESPOSTA DESSA VEZ. UM BEIJO. H.M.

OI PAPAI! PUXA VIDA, VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI! OS AMIGOS DA MAMÃE SÃO SUPER LEGAIS E TODOS GOSTARAM MUITO DE NÓS. PASSAMOS O DIA TODO NA TOCA E NOS DIVERTIMOS A BEÇA, MAS SERIA MUITO MAIS LEGAL SE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE AQUI! ESTOU COM MUITA, MUITA, MUITA, MUITA, SAUDADE DE VOCÊ! VENHA PARA CÁ, PAPAI, POR FAVOR! UM MILHÃO DE BEIJOS. H.M. PS: TE AMO MUITO, PAPAI!

EU QUERO IR EMBORA DAQUI! TÁ TUDO MUITO CHATO! ELES NÃO TÊM VASSOURAS LEGAIS, NEM EQUIPAMENTO DE QUADRIBOL, NEM NADA! VENHA ME BUSCAR, PAPAI, POR FAVOR! QUERIA QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE AQUI, SERIA UM POUCO MENOS PIOR. TCHAU. A.M.

O APUS É UM BOBO! TUDO QUE ELE DISSE É MENTIRA, MENOS A PARTE EM QUE ELE QUERIA QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE AQUI, PORQUE EU TAMBÉM QUERO, E A S MAMÃE /S TAMBÉM! BEIJO!

Draco sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta. Não estranhou nem um pouco que Apus não estivesse gostando da viagem. E imaginou o quanto Helena deveria estar se divertindo. Ela era uma criança ótima, muito diferente dele e de Apus, e se dava bem com todo mundo.

Ficou contente também ao ver que Hermione estava, ao menos, tentando, mas também ficou triste por ter que decepcioná-la de novo, mas percebeu que não estava pronto para encará-la ainda.

Será que posso usar sua pena e pergaminho para responder? – ele perguntou ao sócio, que aguardava o término da leitura com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

Por favor! – o homem empurrou tinteiro e pergaminho para Draco. – Diga-lhe que vai ainda hoje. Nós resolveremos tudo.

Eu não posso McCoy. – ele falou, arrasado, molhando a ponta da pena e começando a escrever.

Como não pode?! – o homem se assustou.

Eu fiz uma besteira muito grande, McCoy, e ainda não estou pronto para encarar Hermione.

Uma besteira? – o homem desconfiou. – Ah, Draco... Não me diga que foi outra mulher!

Sophie retesou o corpo e apurou os ouvidos.

Eu estava com raiva! Te falei que ela fez essa viagem para ver o ex-namorado?

Não era para o casamento de um dos amigos? – o homem perguntou, confuso.

Sim! Ele é quem vai se casar!

E você está preocupado com isso?! – McCoy riu. – Se o rapaz vai se casar e ainda a convidou é porque não sente mais nada por ela!

Você não entende? A relação dos dois foi muito intensa no passado. O Weasley nunca se conformou por eu a ter tirado dele, e Hermione está decepcionada comigo. Ficou estranha desde que recebeu a carta. Acho que ela... Que ela ficou com ciúmes...

E você a está entregando de bandeja ficando aqui, homem!

Eu nunca conseguiria encará-la, McCoy. Pelo menos não ainda! Se, pelo menos, eu me lembrasse! – ele colocou o ponto final na carta e a amarrou na pata de Edwiges.

Se lembrasse do quê? – McCoy perguntou.

Ah... De tudo que aconteceu... – ele respondeu, então soltou a coruja, para que ela voasse de volta para casa. – Eu não me lembro até onde cheguei com ela, entende? Quando acordei estava jogado no sofá do meu escritório, em casa, mas apenas com uma vaga lembrança daquela noite, mas nada que revelasse se eu realmente dormi com ela, ou se desisti antes.

Oh, meu rapaz! Mas por que você foi fazer isso? Tinha que ter agüentado, homem! – ele abriu os braços, inconformado.

Eu sei... – Draco baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Mas agora já foi... O pior é que... Quais as chances de não ter acontecido nada?

Você havia bebido?

Sim. Estava revoltado com Hermione.

Então, meu caro, as chances de você ter ido até o final são grandes. Ela era bonita?

Muito. E há muito tempo andava se insinuando para mim.

Xiiii! Esse é o pior tipo de mulher! A que se insinua mesmo sabendo que o cara é casado! Elas não desistem facilmente!

Percebi...

O que é que eu posso te dizer, Draco? Nós somos assim! Uns fracos! Não que seja justificável, mas é da nossa natureza. E é da natureza das mulheres perdoar. Vá atrás dela enquanto você tem tempo, Draco. Seja um marido melhor daqui para frente, e não pense mais nessa aventura que você teve! Hermione nunca precisará saber disso. E se você está mesmo arrependido...

Estou sim, McCoy. Muito!

Ótimo. Então vá atrás dela!

Eu ainda não posso. Sinto que me entregaria ao primeiro olhar. Hermione me lê como um livro aberto! Não posso encará-la e fingir que não aconteceu nada. Eu preciso de um tempo.

Se você tem certeza... – o homem suspirou, desistindo. – Só não demore muito!

Só o tempo de remediarmos essa situação. O trabalho vai me ajudar a pensar melhor, a descobrir como agir quando chegar a hora.

É você quem sabe, Draco... – ele bateu as mãos na mesa. – Bem! Já que está aqui! Vamos trabalhar, certo?

Certo!

McCoy apertou a mão de Draco e este se levantou para sair. Sophie, que escutara toda conversa estupefata, correu para longe da porta e entrou no primeiro corredor que encontrou. Ficou lá até ter certeza que Draco estava longe o bastante.

i "Ele não se lembra?!" /i – perguntou-se, ofendida. – i "Estava tão bêbado que nem se lembra!" /i – esbravejou em pensamento. – i "Mas, espere... Isso pode ser bom!" /i – ela sorriu. – i "Que melhor maneira de me vingar daquela humilhação do que acabar com o casamento de Draco por algo que ele nem chegou a fazer? Ah Draco... Se você soubesse que ia acabar assim!" /i

hr

Já era tardezinha quando Edwiges retornou à Inglaterra, exausta, e bicou a janela da sala da casa dos pais de Hermione.

É ela, mamãe! Papai respondeu! – Apus deu um pulo do tapete quando avistou a ave.

Eu não disse que ele ia responder?! – Helena comemorou, seguindo o irmão até a janela.

Hermione estava realmente surpresa. Seu coração deu um pequeno salto em seu peito, diante da expectativa da resposta. Será que ele iria? Será que estava realmente disposto a engolir seu orgulho e ir ver a família? Ao invés de ficar imaginando, Hermione foi até a janela e a abriu. Tirou a carta da pata de Edwiges e a dispensou. Então, sentou-se no sofá, entre Apus e Helena, e começou a ler.

QUERIDA HERMIONE. NÃO SABE COMO FIQUEI FELIZ COM SUA CARTA. DESCULPE NÃO TER RESPONDIDO A PRIMEIRA, MAS AINDA ESTAVA UM POUCO CHATEADO. ESTOU COM MUITA SAUDADE DE VOCÊS TRÊS TAMBÉM, MAS INFELIZMENTE NÃO PODEREI REVÊ-LOS TÃO CEDO. OS PROBLEMAS NA FIRMA APENAS AUMENTAM. EU JÁ ESTAVA DE MALAS PRONTAS QUANDO RECEBI UM RECADO URGENTE E TIVE QUE ADIAR TUDO. EU SINTO MUITO MESMO.

APOSTO COMO HELENA E APUS ESTÃO COM VOCÊ, LENDO TAMBÉM A CARTA, ENTÃO: QUE BOM QUE ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO, PRINCESA. IMAGINEI QUE VOCÊ IA ADORAR TODOS POR AÍ, E TINHA CERTEZA QUE TODOS ADORARIAM VOCÊ. IMPOSSÍVEL NÃO SE APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ A PRIMEIRA VISTA, PEQUENA. E APUS, DÊ MAIS UMA CHANCE A ELES. NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTEJA GOSTANDO DE NADA, EMBORA EU TE ENTENDA...

ESPERO REVÊ-LOS EM BREVE. AMO TODOS VOCÊS. D.M.

Aahhh. – Helena e Apus fizeram ao mesmo tempo.

Que droga! – Apus xingou.

Eu tinha certeza que ele viria correndo, mamãe... – Helena suspirou.

O pai de vocês tem coisas mais importantes a fazer, meninos. – Hermione falou alto, embora sem querer. – Mas não fiquem tristes com ele. – ela se corrigiu. – Logo vocês o verão de novo. Agora vão se arrumar para o jantar, ok?

Tá... – os dois responderam cabisbaixos.

Sempre a empresa, Draco... – Hermione sussurrou olhando para a carta. – Você ama mais essa empresa do que a mim. Eu devia ter escutado o Rony quando tive chance... – uma lágrima solitária borrou as iniciais de Draco. Chateada, Hermione subiu as escadas, para também se preparar para o jantar.


	7. Em quem se pode confiar?

Apesar de ainda estar chateada com Draco depois de saber que, mais uma vez, ele a havia trocado pelos supostos problemas da empresa, Hermione decidira que não ia mais se lamentar por causa dele. Ia aproveitar a oportunidade que estava tendo de rever seus amigos de infância. E foi para lembrar esses bons tempos que ela convenceu Harry e Rony a acompanharem a um passeio à velha Hogsmeade. Ela queria mostrar aos filhos o pequeno vilarejo bruxo da Inglaterra, e também queria aproveitar o momento para relembrar tantas coisas que ela e seus inseparáveis amigos haviam passado ali.

Helena e Apus estavam completamente encantados com Hogsmeade. De mãos dadas com a mãe, as crianças iam apontando e olhando tudo que podiam. Hermione, Harry e Rony iam, pacientemente, parando em cada loja para que eles a conhecessem e, a cada parada que faziam, havia sempre uma história para contar.

As lojas que fizeram maior sucesso foram, com certeza, a Zonko's e a Dedosdemel, mas a Casa dos Gritos também lhes chamou atenção. Rony fez questão de contar às crianças o susto que Harry dera em Draco em frente àquela mansão abandonada e, antes mesmo de Hermione explicar para eles o verdadeiro motivo dos gritos que eram ouvidos ali anos antes, Apus mostrou-se muito curioso e nada assustado com a possibilidade de se aproximar mais da mansão, fato que deixou Harry e Rony muito surpresos.

Já estava perto do almoço quando o grupo decidiu fazer um intervalo de todas aquelas andanças e memórias. O local escolhido para matar a fome e descansar um pouco não poderia ser outro além do conhecido bar 3 Vassouras. Já fazia algum tempo que, mesmo Harry e Rony, não iam até o bar, visto que uma passadinha rápida no Caldeirão Furado era muito mais fácil do que se deslocar até ali. Mme Rosmerta não escondeu a surpresa ao vê-los.

Ora, vejam só! – ela veio atendê-los pessoalmente. – Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é mesmo? – ela parou ao lado da mesa deles com uma mão no ombro de Harry e outra no ombro de Rony que, mesmo depois de anos, ainda ruborizava perto dela.

Como vai, Mme Rosmerta? – Harry a cumprimentou, educadamente.

Vou muito bem, Harry! Mas e vocês? Sumiram de Hogsmeade! E não preciso nem dizer você, não é mesmo? – ela se virou sorridente para Hermione. – Esses devem ser seus filhos.

São sim, Mme Rosmerta. Apus e Helena. – ela falou, orgulhosa.

Como vão, crianças? – ela perguntou, sorridente.

Muito prazer, Mme Rosmerta. – Helena estendeu, cordialmente, a mão para a mulher. – Mamãe fala muito da cerveja amanteigada que a senhora serve aqui.

Ora, ora, mas que pequena dama temos aqui! – ela apertou a mão da menina. – Modéstia à parte, é mesmo a melhor cerveja da região! E esse pequeno jovem? – ela olhou mais séria para Apus. – Então você se casou mesmo com o Malfoy, não foi? – ela perguntou a Hermione. – Quase não acreditei quando Minerva me disse. – ela também estendeu a mão para Apus, que retribuiu o aperto de mão muito friamente, desfazendo o contato em menos de dois segundos. – Como vai ele, por falar nisso? Por que não está com vocês?

Meu pai não veio para a Inglaterra, e se viesse, duvido que sairia com ieles/i –apontando para Harry e Rony - e viria comer aqui! – Apus respondeu antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca.

Apus! – ela ralhou.

O mesmo gênio, não é mesmo? – Mme Rosmerta não se ofendeu com os modos de Apus. – Mas se o Malfoy melhorou depois de tudo que fez, nada impede que você melhore também, não é, mocinho? – ela sorriu, embora seu semblante não mentisse quanto às lembranças tristes que a imagem de Draco lhe trazia.

Me desculpe, Mme Rosmerta. – Hermione pediu, envergonhada. – Apus não se conforma com o fato de Draco não ter vindo conosco, mas o fato é que ele está com alguns problemas na empresa e não pode vir.

Uma pena. – a senhora respondeu. – Mas o que vão pedir? – ela sorriu novamente.

Traga o prato do dia para todos, Mme Rosmerta. – Rony pediu então, tentando fazer com que a mulher fosse embora logo e o assunto mudasse. – E cinco cervejas amanteigadas.

Pois não. Fiquem à vontade. – ela então se afastou, voltando para trás do balcão.

Puxa, mamãe... – Helena falou, meio tristonha. – Parece que ninguém aqui gosta do papai. O que foi que ele fez de tão errado?

Hermione suspirou, pesarosa. – Não é bem assim, querida. – ela tentou. – Tem muita gente que gosta do seu pai.

Nem a vovó gosta dele! – ela respondeu. – Ela nem veio nos visitar, e duvido que não saiba que estamos aqui, mãe! O que foi que aconteceu quando o papai era mais novo, hein?

Seu pai não foi uma pessoa muito legal no passado, Helena... – Rony se intrometeu.

Hei! Não vou deixar você falar mal do meu pai! – Apus se descontrolou.

Não estou falando mal! – Rony se defendeu. – Estou dizendo a verdade! Seu pai não foi uma pessoa muito boa quando era jovem, mas eram coisas de criança, de adolescente. Quando ficamos um pouco mais velhos ele fez mais uma escolha errada, mas se arrependeu depois. Acontece que já era tarde demais e algumas pessoas não puderam esquecer. – ele finalizou, em seguida olhou para Harry e Hermione, buscando o apoio deles.

Ambos se entreolharam admirados. Nunca tinham visto Rony defender Draco para ninguém. Hermione sentiu-se bem ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras. Ela sentia que, depois de tudo, Rony não tinha, realmente, guardado mágoas por ela ter ido embora. Ele estava mesmo amadurecido. Diante daquele gesto Hermione olhou carinhosamente para ele e sorriu. Rony retribuiu o sorriso e, por um instante, foi como se só existissem os dois naquela mesa.

Os pedidos deles chegaram, e foi a garçonete quem conseguiu quebrar o contato visual entre os dois ex-namorados. Harry sentiu-se, visivelmente, aliviado com a chegada dela. Observador como era, ele começou a notar que as coisas estavam ficando complicadas. Apesar da saudade que sentia de Hermione, começou a se perguntar se a visita dela havia mesmo sido uma boa idéia, ou se havia acontecido no momento certo.

Mamãe? – Helena interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry, ao chamar Hermione.

Sim, querida? – Hermione desviou-se do corpo da garçonete para poder ver a filha.

O papai foi mesmo, como se diz? Um co-sei-lá-o-que da morte?

A garçonete, que agora abria as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, quase deixou uma delas escapar de suas mãos. Hermione deu um sorrisinho sem graça para ela e logo explicou.

Claro que não, querida. – sentenciou. – Seu pai era muito novo para ser comensal da morte. – a moça se atrapalhou novamente. – Agora, procure não falar desse assunto enquanto estivermos por aqui. Algumas dessas pessoas sofreram muito nas mãos desses homens maus e não gostam de se lembrar disso. – terminou, paciente.

Sim senhora. – ela respondeu, satisfeita e aliviada. – Eu só precisava saber. – sorriu.

Papai não é mau! – Apus falou, então. – Se ele fez alguma coisa errada aposto que teve algum motivo para isso!

E teve, querido! – Hermione respondeu. – Agora vamos...

Só mais uma pergunta, posso? – Helena agitou as mãos no ar, como se estivesse numa sala de aula.

Hermione bufou, impaciente. Harry e Rony se entreolharam e sorriram, lembrando-se do quanto ela mesma aborrecia muita gente com toda sua sede de conhecimento.

O que é, Helena? – ela perguntou por fim.

O que o papai fez para deixar a vovó tão brava com ele?

Você e seu irmão vão poder saber de tudo que aconteceu no passado do seu pai quando for a hora certa, e quando ele resolver lhes contar. Por enquanto vocês são muito novos para saber certas coisas.

Helena ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas Hermione foi mais rápida:

São muito novos! – ela enfatizou. – Agora vamos mudar de assunto, por favor, sim?

Ok! – Helena estava aliviada, embora ainda mais curiosa, mas decidiu que já havia conseguido grande coisa tendo participado de uma conversa sobre aquele assunto.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo e agradável depois que o assunto "Draco Malfoy" foi deixado de lado. Mesmo Apus mostrou-se mais receptivo depois que Hermione deixou que ele, finalmente, se deliciasse com os doces que havia comprado na Dedosdemel. Ele, assim como Helena, festejaram a idéia de Hermione de visitar Hogwarts. Ambos cresceram ouvindo-a contar histórias a respeito daquele lugar e estavam curiosos por conhecê-lo.

Verdade que uma vez você e o tio Rony chegaram à escola voando, tio Harry? – Helena perguntava, empolgada. Ela andava saltitante de mãos dadas com Rony e Harry, enquanto Apus, embora tão ansioso quanto ela, andasse calmamente de mãos dadas com Hermione.

Verdade! – Harry sorriu à lembrança. – E se quer saber, quase fomos triturados por um Salgueiro Lutador plantado nos terrenos da escola há anos! – comentou.

Salgueiro lutador?! – Rony interveio. – Ele não foi nada perto das aranhas gigantes da Floresta Proibida!

Aranhas gigantes?! – Apus não se conteve.

Enormes! Do tamanho de casas! – Rony afastou os braços, tentando mostrar a dimensão dos aracnídeos.

Ah! Isso é mentira! – ele duvidou.

Juro! Elas eram horripilantes!

Ah, Rony! – Hermione começou a rir. – Você acha horripilante até a mais insignificante das aranhas, vai!

Mas elas eram mesmo enormes, Hermione! – ele se ofendeu. – E você sabe porque eu tenho... Receio em relação a aranhas...

Receio? – Harry provocou.

Eu também não gosto de aranhas, tio Rony! – Helena tomou partido. – Elas são nojentas!

E como!

Sem perceber, o grupo chegou à entrada do grande e imponente castelo de Hogwarts. Os javalis alados continuavam resguardando seus portões, assim como anos atrás. Apus e Helena se soltaram das mãos dos adultos e correram até as grades para olhar lá dentro.

É incrível! – Apus falou, tomado de espontaneidade.

Eu quero estudar aqui, mamãe! Não importa o que o papai diga! – Helena avisou.

O lugar é bonito, mas papai sempre diz que Durmstrang é bem melhor. – Apus contrabalançou.

Típico! – Rony aproximou-se também dos portões.

O que vocês querem aqui, diabinhos insuportáveis! – uma voz rouca e ríspida fez as crianças darem um salto para trás, assustadas.

O mesmo velho e agradável Filch, não? – Rony, que estava logo atrás das crianças, o reconheceu.

Weasley?! – Filch se assustou. – Potter?! – o velho arregalou os olhos. – Só falta... Ah não! Granger?!

Como vai, sr Filch? – Hermione o cumprimentou, cordialmente.

O que vocês querem aqui? Vão para suas casas! Será que nunca vou me livrar de vocês? – ele resmungou.

Olha que gato bonito! – Helena agachou-se para brincar com Mme Norrrrra, a despeito da cara feia de Filch.

É gata! – Filch a corrigiu. – E não gosta de crianças.

Não acredito que este bicho ainda está vivo! – Rony revirou os olhos.

Não se dependesse de vocês, não é mesmo, Potter? – ele olhou, mortífero, para Harry.

Hei Filch, por que não nos deixa entrar, hein? Queremos mostrar o colégio para os filhos de Hermione. – Harry pediu.

São seus filhos, hein? – ele olhou para as duas crianças com desdém. – Nunca achei que você conseguiria se casar, Granger! – ele olhou para ela, então. – Mas há gosto para tudo, não é?

Para tudo menos você, não é Filch? – ela respondeu, sem se incomodar com as palavras duras do homem.

Humpf! Quem pode ter sido o louco? – ele voltou a observar as crianças.

Meu pai não é louco! Você é que é! – Apus cruzou os braços, irritado. – Abra logo esses portões!

Ora, ora! Quem você pensa que é, pestinha? – ele se inclinou em direção ao portão, colocando seu rosto à mesma altura do rosto de Apus. – Gárgulas saltitantes! Mas você é a cara do...

Draco Malfoy! Não me diga?! – Apus abriu os braços com impaciência. – Será que dá para sair do caminho?

Não acredito! Então era verdade? – ele se virou novamente para Hermione. – Que tipo de feitiço você usou nele, Granger. Ele nunca se casaria com você em sã consciência.

Hei! – Helena protestou.

Se quiser depois te dou a receita, Filch, agora nos deixe entrar! – ela respondeu, também perdendo a paciência.

Seu pai sim era um bom garoto! Bem diferente desses dois! – ele olhou desdenhoso para Harry e Rony.

Graças a Deus! – ambos sussurraram.

Você gosta do meu pai? – Helena perguntou, empolgada.

Hum... Seu pai era um aluno exemplar! Sempre tentando alertar Dumbledore e os outros professores sobre o Potter, mas quem poderia lhe dar crédito, não é? Não contra o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Quem te deu permissão para falar do Harry, Filch?! Por que não volta ao trabalho, velho rabugento? Por mil ovos de dragão! Harry?! – Hagrid passava ao longe, acompanhado por uma turma de alunos curiosos. Mesmo de longe foi possível notar que seus olhinhos de besouro brilharam de felicidade.

Este só pode ser o Hagrid, não é mamãe? – Helena se aproximou do portão, empolgada, a despeito da proximidade de Filch.

Ele mesmo, querida! – Hermione sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas.

Hermione! – Hagrid gritou ao se aproximar mais e poder enxergar todos que estavam ali. Com suas mãos enormes ele quase arrancou os portões, tamanha empolgação com que os abriu.

Volte para seus afazeres, Hagrid! Seus alunos! – Filch mandou, mas Hagrid não lhe deu atenção.

Achei que nunca mais a veria, Hermione! – ele voou para cima de Hermione e a abraçou, tirando-a do chão.

Hermione achou que pararia de respirar se não interrompesse aquele contato o quanto antes. – Hagrid! Não aperte tanto! – ela sorria, apesar do abraço.

Pelas barbas de Merlim! – ele a colocou no chão. – Por que você demorou tanto! – ele colocou sua mãozarra no rosto dela. – Eu senti sua falta, Hermione! Achei que tivesse se esquecido do velho Hagrid aqui!

Hermione sentiu-se mais emocionada ainda. Sabia que Hagrid gostava dela, mas sempre achou que ele gostava mais dos rapazes, e que não sentiria tanto sua falta.

Também senti muito sua falta, Hagrid! – ela o abraçou dessa vez. Voltou a sentir-se a garotinha em idade escolar que visitava Hagrid nas horas vagas.

E quanto a vocês! – ele olhou Rony e Harry. – Bem mais perto, e mesmo assim se esqueceram do velho gigante aqui, não? – ele segurou cada um com um braço e os apertou em direção ao seu peito, paternalmente.

Como poderíamos te esquecer, Hagrid! – Harry falou.

Ficamos sem tempo. – Rony explicou. – Mas estamos aqui, não?

Estão! Seus ingratos! – ele deu tapinhas nos rostos deles. – Venham! Entrem! Vou lhes servir um chá!

Você não está em aulas, Hagrid?

Está sim! – Filch esperneou. – Além do mais, não é permitida a entrada de estranhos no castelo.

Estranhos?! Estranha é a sua cara, velho chato! Entrem! Entrem! Não liguem para ele! – Hagrid abriu espaço para que todos passassem. – E essas duas figurinhas? Quem são? – ele sorriu amavelmente para as crianças.

Olá Hagrid! – Helena se dirigiu a ele, animadíssima. – Posso te chamar de Hagrid, não é? Eu sou Helena! – ela estendeu a mão para ele. – Helena Malfoy, muito prazer!

Helena Malfoy? – ele se admirou diante da apresentação. – Isso soa realmente estranho, sabia? – ele olhou para Hermione. – Muito prazer, srta Malfoy. – brincou.

Pode me chamar apenas de Helena! Esse é meu irmão, Apus!

Apus? Nome diferente. – ele estendeu a mão ao menino. – Vamos, garoto! Não seja mal educado como seu pai! – ele permaneceu com a mão estendida.

Pode ter certeza de que sou tão educado quanto ele! – Apus estendeu a mão, pronto a mostrar a educação que Draco lhe dera.

Bem se vê! – Hagrid olhou torto. – Finalmente os estou conhecendo! – ele sorriu de volta para Helena. – Venham! Eu estou dando aula, mas logo, logo termino! É a minha última! Vocês esperam, não esperam?

Se não for te atrapalhar, Hagrid. Não queremos te prejudicar. – Hermione falou. – Na verdade viemos mostrar o colégio aos meninos. Foram tantas histórias!

Com certeza... – Hagrid suspirou lembrando-se dos velhos tempos. – Mas não atrapalham não. Fiquem à vontade! A prof. McGonnagal vai gostar de ver vocês! Principalmente você, Hermione! Ela ainda se lamenta por você não ter ficado aqui no lugar da Mme Pomfrey! Entrem! E vocês... – ele se virou para os alunos que olhavam embasbacados para Harry. – ...para orla! Vamos! Vamos!

Hipogrifos, Hagrid? – Harry perguntou.

Não são mais permitidos desde o Bicuço, se lembra? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha para Apus. – Águas passadas! Nos vemos daqui a pouco! – ele seguiu sua turma, sorridente.

Depois do encontro com Hagrid e sua turma do terceiro ano, a noticia da presença de Harry Potter e amigos em Hogwarts correu como um corisco pela escola. Contente, a prof McGonnagal pessoalmente veio recepcioná-los. Ficou feliz por rever Hermione, sua melhor aluna, e fez questão de contar algumas de suas façanhas às crianças. Helena pareceu muito mais interessada nos feitos escolares de sua mãe que o irmão e, além disso, garantiu que seria uma aluna tão exemplar quanto ela.

Depois de falarem com a diretora de Hogwarts o grupo recebeu permissão para visitar o campo de quadribol. Só então Apus mostrou-se mais interessado pelo passeio. Lá o menino se sentiu em casa, e Harry também. Enquanto ele brincava com Helena e Apus com vassouras antigas pegas no vestiário, Rony e Hermione ficavam nas arquibancadas observando e conversando.

Ainda não entendi por que você e Harry não seguiram carreira como jogadores de quadribol. – Hermione comentou, enquanto observava, preocupada, seu filho voar numa velha Comet 260.

Você realmente me imagina jogando quadribol profissional? – Rony riu para ela.

Por que não?! – ela se espantou.

Sejamos sinceros, Hermione. Eu podia até jogar bem, mas ficava tão nervoso que só pagava mico. Imagine numa partida oficial então? – ele sorriu. – Mas o Harry teria se dado bem.

Seria ótimo para ele deixar de lado essa coisa de bruxos das trevas.

Também acho, mas ele gosta do que faz...

Pois é... – Hermione suspirou, olhando ao redor, gravando cada imagem e sorrindo. – Puxa! Eu senti mesmo falta disso tudo, sabia?

Eu senti i sua falta /i, Mione. – Rony a olhava, cheio de sentimento, feliz por tê-la por perto.

Hermione sentiu-se incomodada com o modo como aquela frase soou, e com o modo como ele a olhava. Voltando a olhar para o campo, em direção aos filhos, ela tentou mudar de assunto.

Aposto como você nunca ficou sabendo que eu joguei um feitiço para confundir naquele aluno que fazia o teste para goleiro no nosso sexto ano, não é?

O quê?! – Rony se assustou. – Você o confundiu?

Você estava indo bem, sabe? Mas aquele cara estava mesmo me irritando! – ela confessou.

Tá brincando? – ele estava inconformado. – Quer dizer que eu não entrei no time por mérito?

Claro que entrou! – Hermione afirmou. – Você pegou todas as goles, eu só dei uma forcinha... – ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

Bom... – Rony suspirou. – Apesar de não ter sido justo, obrigado! Eu estava tão nervoso aquele dia que talvez não tivesse passado sem a sua ajuda.

Na verdade você só teria deixado o Harry numa situação muito difícil. Eu ajudei mais a ele do que a você. – ela sorriu.

Hum... – Rony cruzou os braços, ligeiramente aborrecido.

Rony?

Hum?

Eu preciso te agradecer por... Por ter defendido o Draco na frente das crianças... – ela o olhou, agradecida.

Eu não o defendi! – Rony desviou o olhar. – Apenas disse a verdade. Além disso, é o pai deles. Por mais que eu não goste do Malfoy, nenhuma criança deveria ouvir terceiros falando mal de seus pais.

Obrigada, mesmo assim. – ela agradeceu.

Hum... O que está realmente havendo entre você e o Malfoy, hein? – ele perguntou, sério. – Vocês não se largavam durante a guerra, agora você vem para cá sozinha?

Como assim? – ela sorriu, tentando disfarçar.

Eu não sou bobo, Hermione, e te conheço bem para saber quando você está triste com alguma coisa. E você está triste com ele!

É impres...

Não vem com essa, Hermione! O que ele te fez? – ele a encarou.

Ele não fez nada, Rony! Apenas... Apenas anda ocupado demais! É só isso!

Tão ocupado que não pode fazer uma viagem curta com a família? Eu bem que estranhei você ter vindo sozinha. Fiquei feliz, mas estranhei!

Ficou... Feliz? – Hermione se surpreendeu.

Rony não se dera conta do que havia dito, e quando o fez, suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Hermione teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Deveria ter ficado preocupada com tal declaração, não contente.

Hum... Claro! Você sabe que eu não gosto do Malfoy! Só colocamos o nome dele no convite porque a Luna insistiu muito! – ele cruzou os braços, contrariado. – Mas não me enrole, Hermione! Diga-me o que está havendo!

Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Rony!

Não se preocupe! – Rony se enfezou. – Eu não vou dizer "eu te avisei"! Embora eu tenha te avisado!

Rony! – Hermione reclamou. – Draco foi um bom marido até agora. E é um bom pai...

Mas?

Mas nada!

Mas mudou muito, não foi? Ou melhor, voltou a ser o mesmo Draco de antes, não é?

Não é nada disso, Rony! – ela não podia admitir.

Você ainda o ama? – Rony perguntou, então.

Que pergunta, Rony! – Hermione desviou o olhar.

Você o ama, Hermione?

Que diferença isso faz agora? – ela o olhou.

Faz toda! – Rony respondeu.

Rony...

Responda à minha pergunta. Você deixou de me amar um dia, pode ter deixado de amá-lo também.

Eu sinto muito por tê-lo deixado, Rony, mas...

Sente muito? – Rony perguntou. – Quer dizer que se arrependeu? Quer dizer que não o ama mais?

Não... Não foi isso que eu disse, Rony... – ela tentou. – Eu só... Eu não sei... – ela respondeu, triste. – Na verdade... Estou um pouco decepcionada com ele. – ela baixou a cabeça. Parte de seu cabelo caiu-lhe à frente dos olhos.

Todos têm o direito de escolher errado... – Rony colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, com delicadeza. – E todos têm o direito de voltar atrás.

O que você quer dizer? - Hermione levantou os olhos até ele.

Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – ele, praticamente, sussurrou.

Naqueles poucos segundos em que seus olhos se encontraram, milhares de indagações passaram pela cabeça de Hermione. Todas a respeito da escolha que ela havia feito no passado e da oportunidade que estaria tendo agora.

Já Rony não conseguia pensar em mais nada desde que Hermione chegara à Toca, só nela. No quanto estava bonita, no quanto estava fragilizada e, talvez, no quanto poderia estar arrependida de tê-lo deixado. A única indagação que pairava em sua cabeça era: "Será que essa é uma segunda chance para nós?"

Hei, dois! – Harry gritou lá do campo. – Acho que é hora de irmos, não? – ele os olhava, meio bravo.

Hum... Tem razão. – Hermione se assustou, e tratou de se afastar de Rony. Não tinha se dado conta do quão perto seus rostos estavam um do outro, e sentiu-se envergonhada por isso.

Mas e o Hagrid? – Rony perguntou, aborrecido. – Prometemos que íamos esperá-lo.

Vamos até a orla nos despedirmos! Acho que passou da hora de irmos! – ele falou, autoritário.

Você está certo, Harry! – Hermione levantou-se, então. – Desça da vassoura, Apus! Hora de ir. – ela desceu as arquibancadas, ansiosa. Não reparou nos olhares aborrecidos que Harry e Rony trocaram.

O grupo fez o que Harry sugerira. Foram até a orla da floresta, onde as crianças tiveram a oportunidade de ver de perto um unicórnio, e se despediram de Hagrid, com a promessa de que voltariam outro dia, apenas para conversarem com ele.

Os três adultos fizeram o caminho de volta a Londres muito calados. Apenas Helena e Apus falavam entusiasmados. Aquele dia havia sido, realmente, muito cheio de emoções, para todos eles, embora de maneiras muito diferentes.

hr

O que diabos foi aquilo, Rony? – Harry mal esperou Hermione chegar ao segundo andar da Toca com os filhos para se despedir dos Weasley, quando começou a discutir com Rony.

Aquilo o quê?! – Rony perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido, enquanto entrava em casa.

Aquele clima que rolou entre você e a Hermione lá em Hogwarts! – ele diminuiu muito o tom de voz. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? Ficou louco?!

Você é que está ficando louco, Harry! – Rony respondeu no mesmo tom. – Não havia clima nenhum lá! – ele virou as costas.

Rony, a Hermione é casada agora! – Harry o segurou. - E você vai se casar! – os dois ainda sussurravam, embora nervosos.

Sabia que já inventaram divórcio, Harry? – Rony o enfrentou. – E que ele já chegou ao mundo bruxo?!

Rony, ela não vai se separar do Malfoy para ficar com você!

Ela não gosta mais dele!

Ela tem filhos! Ela jamais deixaria o pai deles na primeira oportunidade que tivesse! Além disso, você vai se casar! Esqueceu? Como fica a Luna nessa história?

Rony queria responder, mas não podia. Em nenhum momento daquele dia todo ele havia pensado em Luna, mas agora que o fazia, sentia-se mal. Ele não podia magoá-la, não queria.

Ah droga! – Rony abriu os braços, inconformado. – Você tem razão, Harry! – ele se esqueceu de manter o tom. – Como sempre, aliás! Você e a Hermione sempre têm razão em tudo! – ele sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada que levava aos quartos.

Shiiii! Fale baixo! – Harry se aproximou do amigo, compreensivo.

Você tem razão. – ele repetiu, mais baixo. – Eu me esqueci completamente da Luna hoje, mas não foi de propósito! Eu... Eu estou... Confuso!

Péssima hora para ficar confuso, você não acha? – Harry sentou-se ao lado dele.

Teoricamente não. – Rony respondeu. – Eu ainda não me casei. Os danos seriam bem piores se...

A Hermione não vai se separar do Malfoy, e você sabe disso, por causa das crianças! Além do mais, a Luna não merece passar por isso, Rony! Faltam 10 dias para o casamento de vocês! Você insistiu para convidar a Hermione e agora...

Eu sei! Eu sei, Harry! – ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Mas não estou fazendo isso de propósito! Eu gosto da Luna, mas a Hermione... Vê-la de novo... Eu sei lá! Me balançou, entende?

Até entendo, mas não concordo. Você pediu a Luna em casamento, você deu esperanças a ela! A responsabilidade é sua!

Eu sei...

Olá, rapazes! – a voz de Gina soou do andar de cima. Ela descia as escadas acompanhada das crianças. – E então? Como foi o passeio? Apus e Helena adoraram, não foi?

Oi Gi. – Harry respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo.

Nem gostei tanto assim... – Apus falou, desinteressado.

Sei. – Gina riu, não dando atenção ao comentário dele. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão tão sérios. – ela perguntou então, notando as caras de Harry e Rony.

Não foi nada. – Rony respondeu. – Cadê a Hermione?

Está se despedindo da vovó Weasley, tio Rony. – Helena respondeu.

Hum... Eu vou ao banheiro, então... Desço antes de vocês saírem. – Rony se sentiu mal ao ouvir a menina chamar sua mãe de avó.

Ok. Eu ainda prometi um pedaço do famoso bolo de abóbora da mamãe para esses dois. – Gina falou, sorridente. – Nos acompanha, Harry?

Com certeza! Isto é, se eu for ganhar um pedaço de bolo também! – ele brincou.

Claro que vai, tio Harry! – Helena segurou a mão dele e os quatro foram para a cozinha.

Rony ficou observando-os. Harry decidiu que já havia falado tudo que devia, era hora de deixar Rony refletindo, por isso não insistiu para que ele os acompanhasse. Rony, por sua vez, ainda estava se sentindo balançado demais e, apesar de saber que Harry tinha toda a razão, não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade de romper o noivado e ficar com Hermione.

Cansado de martelar naquele assunto, ele subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Não queria realmente ir ao banheiro, só arrumar uma desculpa para não ver Hermione antes dela ir embora, mas seu plano não deu certo. Pouco antes de atravessar completamente a porta do quarto, Hermione saiu do quarto da sra Weasley.

Nos vemos amanhã então, sra Weasley. – ela falou, sorridente.

Vou ficar esperando por vocês, querida. – a senhora respondeu lá de dentro.

Rony podia ter, simplesmente, entrado no quarto e fechado a porta, já que Hermione ainda não o tinha visto, mas ele não conseguiu. Ficou esperando-a meio escondido e, quando ela passou em frente a sua porta, a puxou para dentro.

Rony! Que susto! – Hermione sussurrou já dentro do quarto. – Que foi? Por que essa cara?

Você sabe por quê! – ele respondeu, sério, embora completamente corado. – Temos que conversar, Hermione.

Não agora. Eu tenho que ir embora, Rony. As crianças estão me esperando e todos vão notar que nós dois "sumimos". – ela falou, caminhando em direção a porta.

Hermione espere! – ele a segurou pelo braço.

Rony, por favor, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Nós podemos conversar outra hora, com calma, depois de pensar melhor em tudo. – ela insistiu.

Então há mesmo no que pensar? – ele sentiu-se ligeiramente relaxado.

Bom... – ela cedeu. – Depois do que aconteceu lá em Hogwarts... Acho que sim, não é?

Não aconteceu nada lá em Hogwarts. – ele sondou.

Aconteceu sim, Rony. – ela cruzou os braços, desanimada. – E você sabe disso. Até o Harry percebeu.

Era só o que eu precisava saber, Mione. – muito diferente do Rony tímido que ele costumava ser, ele se aproximou, determinado, e a beijou, assim como gostaria de ter feito em Hogwarts e não pôde.

Hermione se assustou num primeiro instante, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Sua consciência dizia-lhe para afastá-lo o quanto antes, mas seu corpo estava gostando daquele contato. Fingindo-se de surda para a voz autoritária que soava em sua cabeça, Hermione entregou-se ao beijo, às carícias, e correspondeu-o completamente, explorando a boca dele com desejo, com vontade. Mas então a voz tornou-se insuportavelmente alta, e ela cedeu, dessa vez à razão.

Não Rony! – ela o empurrou com o máximo de força que pôde. – Isso não pode acontecer! Está muito errado.

Hermione nós...

Está errado, Rony! Não foi para isso que eu voltei! Pense em todos que vão sofrer com isso! Pense na Luna, nos meus filhos, em Draco... Não podemos Rony! Não vai acontecer de novo. – ela falou muito rápido, sem deixar espaço para Rony argumentar. – Não vai...

Hermione...

Mas ela não ficou para ouvir mais nada. Ensaiou sua expressão mais casual e desceu as escadas em direção à sala. Ouviu a voz dos filhos na cozinha e foi até lá, parecendo o mais natural possível.

E então, vamos? – perguntou.

Mãe! Esse bolo é uma delícia!

Eu sei! A sra Weasley cozinha maravilhosamente bem, agora temos que ir, não é? Despeçam-se do tio Harry e da tia Gina e vamos embora.

Helena levantou-se e, depois de levar seu prato até a pia, contornou a mesa para dar um beijo em Harry e Gina. Apus apenas acenou, já ao lado de Hermione.

E o tio Rony? Não nos despedimos dele. – Helena falou.

Vocês o verão amanhã de novo, não tem problema. Eu já abri a chave de portal, Mione. – Harry falou, parecendo ansioso para que ela fosse embora logo.

Obrigada Harry. – ela o fitou, com o olhar cheio de significado. – Vamos crianças.

Tá bom. Dá um beijo no tio Rony por mim, tia Gina. – Helena falou.

Pode deixar, querida. – Gina respondeu, sorridente.

O grupo foi até o quintal, onde um pneu velho os esperava. Hermione e as crianças precisaram correr para alcançá-lo, porque a costumeira luz azulada que indicava que estava na hora de partir já estava aparecendo.

Rony apareceu na porta da casa, a tempo de corresponder ao aceno que Helena lhe mandou. Seu sorriso era falso e tentava esconder o desapontamento diante da reação de Hermione.

Olá e tchau! – Luna aparatou de repente, havia acabado de chegar, e gritou para os três que partiam. Todos se assustaram, mas a cumprimentaram de volta. – Puxa! Se eu tivesse chegado minutos antes poderia tê-los cumprimentado direito. – ela dizia sorridente, olhando o brilho azulado que ia se apagando aos poucos.

Rony ficou meio perdido ao ver Luna chegar tão animada, tão sorridente. Sentiu-se confuso diante da sensação boa que sentiu ao vê-la, misturando-se com a culpa que sentia, também ao vê-la.

Como foi tudo? – ela perguntou pouco antes de jogar os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e beijá-lo antes mesmo que ele pudesse responder. – Senti sua falta na hora do almoço, meu amor.

Rony sorriu, contente por ouvir a voz dela depois de um dia inteiro sem vê-la, mas não pôde dizer nada. Achava que tudo que dissesse soaria muito falso.

Acho que me desacostumei a almoçar sozinha. – ela continuou sorrindo, ainda abraçada a ele. Beijou-o novamente.

A essa altura Harry e Gina já haviam saído de fininho para deixá-los a sós. Harry não permitiu nem que Gina a cumprimentasse. Queria que Rony pesasse a falta que sentiu de Luna com a falta que sentiu de Hermione.

Foi somente hoje, prometo. – Rony respondeu, sorrindo contagiado pelo olhar animado de Luna, sem notar nada ao seu redor. – Hermione estava ansiosa para rever Hogwarts e mostrar tudo às crianças.

E eu estava ansiosa para te ver! – ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele. – Não vejo a hora de nos casarmos e podermos nos ver todo dia, sabia? Fui até nossa casa hoje. Está simplesmente perfeita! Exatamente como imaginei!

Rony não disse nada. Apenas ficou olhando-a. Ele não conseguia explicar o que era aquilo que sentia quando estava perto de Luna, ele só sabia que adorava. Ele sentia que seria capaz de ficar horas admirando o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam quando ela falava de algum preparativo para o casamento, ou quando fazia seus planos para o futuro.

Adorava o jeito como ela o olhava, transmitindo todo amor que sentia por ele. Adorava os carinhos que ela fazia e os momentos em que passavam sozinhos. Ele se sentia bem, se sentia amado, e sentia amor, pelo menos era o que ele achava, até rever Hermione. Ele queria sentir por Luna tudo aquilo que ela demonstrava sentir por ele.

Eu te amo, Luna. – a frase escapou de seus lábios antes que ele a pudesse conter.

Luna abriu o maior sorriso que ele já vira, seus olhos brilharam de um modo sem igual. Rony podia jurar que ela estava emocionada.

É a primeira vez que você me diz isso, sabia? – ela falou, a voz fraca e ligeiramente embargada.

Sério? – ele sentiu as orelhas esquentarem. Baixou os olhos, confuso.

Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu, imaginando que o acanhamento dele era por não estar acostumado a dizer o que sentia. – Confesso que estava me sentindo insegura, sabe? Mas você me dizer isso, depois de ter reencontrado Hermione, significa muito para mim.

Ah Luna... – ele sentiu-se pior ainda, afastou-se dela e sentou-se na soleira da porta.

O que foi que eu disse de errado? – ela se assustou, então foi sentar-se ao lado dele. – Foi uma insegurança passageira! Eu tenho o direito, não tenho? Você e ela se separaram de forma tão...

Não vamos falar da Hermione, ta legal? – ele a fez parar, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível. – Vamos falar de nós! – ele suspirou. – Você já jantou?

Ainda não, mas...

Ótimo! Vamos sair para comer alguma coisa! – ele se levantou e a puxou pela mão. – Para compensar as horas que não passamos juntos hoje, ok?

Ok! – ela sorriu, como se nunca tivessem começado um assunto delicado. – Se você insiste!

Ele não quis nem entrar em casa, ou avisar alguém. Segurando a mão de Luna ele aparatou. Não queria pensar em Hermione, queria esquecer o que tinha feito. Queria aproveitar o bom momento que ele sabia que teria com Luna. Queria espantar a confusão de seu coração, queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, queria ter certezas novamente.

hr

Hermione chegou na casa dos pais se sentindo péssima. Não quis nem jantar, quase não falou. Só queria ficar sozinha. Deixou a cargo da mãe a janta e o banho dos filhos. Ela foi direto para o quarto, jogou-se na cama e ficou refletindo a respeito do que fizera naquele dia, do que pensara, do que sentira.

Ela tentava por a culpa de tudo em Rony, tentava se convencer de que ele a pegara desprevenida, de que ela não teve como se defender, mas ela teve, e não quis. Ela podia tê-lo afastado logo de cara, mas não o fez. Ela o correspondeu, e isso a estava fazendo se sentir péssima.

Ela estava, mais uma vez, sentindo-se dividida entre Draco e Rony e, pior que isso, estava sentindo-se culpada. Ela saíra da Alemanha completamente desconfiada de Draco, achando que ele pudesse ter outra pessoa, mas agora era ela quem tinha, ou, pelo menos, era assim que se sentia. Então ela tentava se justificar. Tentava convencer a si mesmo que só estava devolvendo a Draco aquilo que ele estava fazendo com ela.

i "Mas será que está mesmo? Pode ser que a firma esteja mesmo com problemas. Sophie mesma falou que nunca está muito por dentro do que acontece. Pode ser que Draco estivesse dizendo a verdade. Mas e se não estiver? Como é que eu vou saber?" /i – ela pensava. – i "Eu tenho que confiar nele... E ele tem que confiar em mim..." /i

b Flashback /b

Ele estava atrasado, para variar. Sabia que tinha hora para tomar a poção, tratar os hematomas, mas ele nunca chegava na hora. Esperava sempre a dor ficar insuportável, só então aparecia.

Hermione já estava quase deixando a enfermaria quando ouviu a porta ranger. Era ele. Ela nem abriu a boca. Levantou-se da maca onde estava sentada e foi até o armário de poções. Draco entendera o recado. Também em silêncio, foi até a mesma maca, sentou e abriu a camisa. Ficou esperando.

Hermione veio até ele com o algodão e a poção. Começou a medicá-lo sem abrir a boca, sem olhá-lo. Estava irritada e Draco, ela não entendia por que, não aproveitou a chance para começar com seus comentários desagradáveis. Ele apenas a olhava, e isso ela percebeu, e a estava incomodando.

Por que você faz isso?

Isso o quê? – ela perguntou, sem perder a concentração.

Isso! – ele respondeu, indignado. – Por que você fica cuidando de mim?

Porque eu pretendo ser uma medi-bruxa um dia e eu não posso escolher quem tratar e quem não tratar. – ela respondeu tentando dar um fim à conversa.

Só isso? – ele insistiu.

Como assim só isso? – ela olhou para ele. – Por que outro motivo deveria ser?

Não sei. – ele deu de ombros. – Me diga você!

Eu já disse! – ela respondeu, impaciente.

Ele pareceu não acreditar. Ficou encarando-a insistentemente apenas para provocá-la, para ver se ela respondia o que ele pretendia ouvir. Ela suspirou, apertando o ferimento dele com o algodão embebido com poção com mais força do que o necessário.

Eu faço isso, Malfoy, porque, apesar de te achar desprezível, você ainda é um ser humano, e todo ser humano precisa de cuidados, por pior que seja. – ela jogou o algodão fora, fechou o frasco e se virou para guardá-lo no armário de poções.

Hum... – ele fez, meio decepcionado. – Achei que você não me achasse mais tão desprezível, Granger.

E por que não?! – ela se surpreendeu, e resolveu parar para dar-lhe atenção.

Bom... Faz um tempo que estou aqui e... Bom... Achei que já tivesse dado tempo de você me conhecer melhor. – ele fechou a camisa, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos dela.

Você não tem feito muitas coisas diferentes do que fazia em Hogwarts, Malfoy, embora tenha parado de nos encher e de me xingar. – ela cruzou os braços, começando a ficar impaciente.

E você nunca se perguntou por que eu parei de fazer essas coisas? – ele indagou.

Hermione riu: - Porque você está sozinho aqui? Porque você precisa de nós?

É só isso o que você pensa de mim, Granger? Que tudo que eu faço é por interesse? – ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela. – Você nunca pensou que eu pudesse ter mudado?

Não consigo ver nenhum motivo concreto par você ter mudado, Malfoy. – ela respondeu, começando a ficar confusa quanto ao rumo, ou ao motivo daquela conversa. – Você está querendo dizer alguma coisa? Pedir desculpas? Diga de uma vez?

Pedir desculpas? – foi a vez de Draco rir, mas ela continuou séria, o que o fez ficar sem graça. – Parece que seria um bom começo, não é?

Um bom começo para o quê? – ela estava ficando insegura.

Quem sabe? – ele se aproximou mais. – Me desculpe, Granger. – falou, pela primeira vez, com alguma sinceridade. – Eu acreditava realmente que houvesse alguma diferença entre nós dois pelo fato de eu ser sangue-puro e você ser nascida-trouxa, mas agora eu vejo que a única diferença que há entre nós é que você faz o que é certo. Faz o que seu coração manda, e eu faço o que me é conveniente. Mesmo que seja errado.

Hermione olhava para ele embasbacada. Meio sem saber se estava realmente ouvindo aquilo, ou se deveria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Draco percebeu a desconfiança dela.

Difícil de acreditar, não é? Mas acredite! Eu estou pedindo desculpas sinceras. – ele voltou a andar, mas passou direto por ela. – Você ficaria surpresa ao descobrir o que algumas noites na masmorra da sua própria casa poderiam fazer com você. – ele sorriu, debochando de sua própria sorte, então parou na porta. – Eu nem perguntei: já posso ir, doutora?

P-Pode. – Hermione respondeu, completamente intrigada.

Ficaria mais surpresa ainda com o que uma segunda chance pode fazer. – ele cruzou a porta de uma vez. – Obrigado Granger. – e se foi.

De nada... – Hermione respondeu para si mesma, já que ele não poderia mais ouvi-la.

Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes, sem saber o que pensar daquela situação. Na verdade ainda se perguntava se aquilo havia realmente acontecido ou se era apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Decidiu conferir. Fechou o armário de poções, apagou a luz da enfermaria e correu para alcançar Draco. Ele não tinha ido muito longe, de modo que ela não demorou nada para avistá-lo.

Hei! Malfoy! – ela gritou.

Draco parou, mas não deu chance para Hermione ver o sorriso que se instalou em seu rosto ao ouvir a voz dela chamando-o. Já sério, virou-se de frente para ela e ficou esperando.

Você não me deu chance de responder. – ela chegou perto dele.

Responder o que? – ele perguntou.

Se suas desculpas são mesmo sinceras... Então eu as aceito. – ela sorriu sem pensar.

São sinceras sim. – Draco sorriu também, e era a primeira vez que Hermione o via fazer isso sem estar debochando de alguém. – E eu sei que um dia você vai acreditar nisso. Eu ainda não sei como, mas vou fazer você confiar em mim, Hermione.

Ela não soube por que, mas sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando o ouviu chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Toda atmosfera ao redor pareceu se modificar. Ela começou a olhá-lo com mais atenção, como nunca havia feito antes. Reparou que os olhos dele eram azuis, um azul muito diferente do que ela já tinha visto. Tinham um toque de cinza. Eram tão bonitos, assim como ele próprio, ela começou a notar.

Aquele em sua frente era, agora, um outro Draco. Um que ela nunca tinha visto, mas que queria muito conhecer melhor. Um Draco que não a deixava de mau humor, ou que fazia seu cérebro começar a pensar em boas respostas para dar às provocações dele, mas um Draco que merecia um sorriso. Um Draco que a deixava com vontade de sorrir.

Eu... – ela começou então. – Eu vou aguardar ansiosa pelo dia em que vou poder confiar em você... Draco.

Esse dia vai chegar. – ele sentenciou, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se tão mais leve que nem podia explicar. – E no que depender de mim não vai demorar muito. – ele levou a mão ao rosto dela, mas não chegou a tocá-lo.

Aquele clima entre os dois acabou ali, como se aquele gesto pudesse ter disparado um alarme. Foi como se durante toda aquela conversa, que começou na enfermaria, eles estivessem numa outra dimensão e, depois daquele gesto, tivessem voltado ao mundo real. Os sorrisos sumiram, os olhares se desviaram. Eles viraram de costas um para o outro, quase ao mesmo tempo, e cada um tomou seu rumo, sem olhar para trás.

b Fim do flashback /b

Como é que eu posso exigir confiança dele se eu mesma não estou sendo confiável? – perguntou-se, angustiada. – Eu não devia mesmo ter vindo. Não tão magoada, tão suscetível. Mas aquilo não vai acontecer de novo. Não mesmo!

N/A: Aí está, finalmente, depois de tantas semanas de espera. Sei que alguns de vocês não vão gostar do fato de Draco quase não ter aparecido nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele vai aparecer.

Por enquanto, peço desculpas pela demora e um pouco mais de paciência, pois, provavelmente, os próximos capítulos também vão demorar um pouco para serem postados. Esse é meu último semestre na faculdade e as coisas estão muito corridas. Acho que a maioria de vocês me entende.

Bom... Como sempre, tenho que pedir: comentem, digam o que acharam, o que não gostaram, façam sugestões para os próximos capítulos, isso estimula, e muito, minha imaginação, além de me fazer ter vontade de terminar o capítulo seguinte o quanto antes.

Valeu a todos! Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Certezas não tão certas

Draco se perguntava quando aquilo ia terminar, ou se iria terminar. Fazia dias que ele quase não dormia direito. Saía de casa bem cedo, apenas com um chá preto no estômago, para afastar o sono inevitável que o assaltava de manhã, e chegava em casa tarde da noite, sem fome, apesar de ter passado o dia inteiro sem comer muita coisa.

Para piorar tudo havia a solidão que sentia ao se deparar com a casa silenciosa, a cama vazia e fria. Se, pelo menos, Hermione estivesse ali, ele poderia conversar com ela, desabafar, quem sabe até fazer amor com ela, mesmo preocupado, mas com a certeza de que ela estaria sempre a seu lado, mesmo que a empresa afundasse e ele voltasse a ser o Malfoy falido de anos atrás.

Se eu tivesse me aberto com ela antes... – ele sussurrou, exausto, depois de mais um dia de estresse na firma.

Jogou-se na cama, de atravessado, os braços abertos, como se estivesse sendo crucificado, os olhos fechados. Sabia que ficaria assim por horas. Já havia virado um ritual. Seus pensamentos, a milhão, viajariam de Hermione, para os contratos que estavam sendo quebrados. Dos rostinhos alegres de Helena e Apus para os galeões que ele estava perdendo. Da insegurança por saber que Hermione estava a quilômetros de distância em companhia do ex-namorado, para a culpa que sentia pela noite que ele ainda não se lembrava ao certo se havia tido ou não...

E com isso o sono não vinha, a não ser horas mais tarde, quando ele já não teria tempo de descansar o suficiente antes de sentir a claridade do dia bater em seu rosto e pegá-lo, desconfortavelmente, ainda com a roupa com que chegara na noite anterior, ainda calçado. Uma cena deplorável. Então só lhe restava levantar, tomar banho, tomar o chá, pegar uma torrada, quem sabe, e aparatar para mais um dia de reclamações, berradores, devoluções, etc, etc, etc.

Você já não é nem a sombra do dr. Malfoy que entrava pela firma arrancando suspiros das funcionárias daqui, Draco. – Sophie entrou em sua sala, como sempre, sem bater na porta ou pedir licença.

Bom dia para você também, Sophie. – ele respondeu então, disposto a manter com ela o mesmo comportamento que tinha antes da fatídica noite, visto que ela mesma tinha voltado a se comportar como antigamente.

Tudo isso é saudade da sua mulherzinha, Draco? – ela caminhou até a mesa dele e sentou-se sobre ela, ao seu lado, colocando uma pilha de pergaminhos na frente dele.

O que são, dessa vez? Mais contratos quebrados? – ele ignorou o comentário dela e começou a desenrolar os pergaminhos.

Você sabe que eu estou aqui para o que você precisar, não sabe, querido? – ela falou com a voz sedutora, enquanto passava a mão em seu rosto. – Para qualquer coisa. – enfatizou.

A Olivaras S.A vai voltar a comprar de nós? – ele apenas se afastou das mãos dela, lendo com os olhos arregalados o pergaminho que acabara de abrir. – Mas... Por quê?

Percebendo que não teria, tão cedo, outra oportunidade de fazer Draco ceder aos seus encantos, Sophie fechou a cara e desceu da mesa, indo sentar-se em local apropriado, como caberia a uma sócia normal.

Parece que, mais uma vez, seu poder de persuasão surtiu efeito, Draco. – ela cruzou as pernas e ficou girando a cadeira de um lado para o outro, pouco interessada na situação da empresa. – Os relatórios que você mandou aos nossos compradores dando garantias de que a crise será superada pareceu convencê-los. Nem todos voltaram a comprar, mas também não rescindiram mais nenhum contrato. McCoy já está falando em reação. Ouvi falar até em comemoração. – ela sorriu, pouco interessada.

Não podemos nos precipitar. – Draco respondeu, abrindo um pergaminho atrás do outro e passando os olhos por suas linhas, apenas para confirmar as palavras de Sophie. – Ainda precisamos reaver os que foram cancelados, renegociar os prazos, recuperar a confiança de Gringotts Deutch... – ele recostou-se na cadeira, jogando a cabeça para trás, ligeiramente aliviado. – Ainda há muito o que fazer!

E mais uma vez você já fez demais, Draco! – Harold McCoy, praticamente, invadiu a sala dele, com um sorriso que não era visto há dias. Caminhou até ele já com a mão estendida para cumprimentá-lo. – Você conseguiu de novo, meu rapaz!

Não se entusiasme tanto, McCoy! – Draco falou, embora um sorriso também tenha se aberto em seu rosto, e ele tenha se levantado para receber os cumprimentos do patrão. – Você sabe que as coisas ainda podem mudar...

Já mudaram! – ele fez sinal para que Draco se sentasse novamente. Acenou ligeiramente para Sophie enquanto passava por ela para conjurar uma cadeira e se sentar também. – O departamento de finanças acabou de receber uma coruja de G. Deutch. Eles querem marcar uma reunião com você e rediscutir os empréstimos e prazos. Parece que a notícia de que alguns de nossos compradores ainda não desistiram de nós chegou antes a eles do que a nós! – terminou com entusiasmo.

Mal posso acreditar! – Draco levou as duas mãos à cabeça, bagunçando, aliviado, os cabelos platinados. – Acho que as coisas vão começar a caminhar, finalmente.

Acho que sim, meu amigo. – o homem respondeu.

E os aurores? Têm alguma idéia de quem roubou nossa carga, afinal? Seria ótimo se a recuperássemos também. Adiantaria muita coisa para nós. – ele sentiu-se à vontade para conjurar um bule de chá e oferecer aos demais.

Não descobriram nada, embora desconfiem de uma quadrilha de abortos que rouba carga para mandar para a América do Sul. Se eles estiverem certos, nossos miolos de varinha já estão longe demais para serem recuperados, se você quer saber!

É uma pena! – ele sorveu um gole do chá e, pela primeira vez em dias, pode realmente sentir o gosto dele. – Tanto investimento perdido desse jeito.

Temos que torcer por termos mais sorte... – então ele olhou para Sophie, como se aquela fosse a única parte da conversa que ela teria capacidade para entender. – Se perdermos outro carregamento desse falimos de vez, e aí, adeus sapatos de marca, vassouras de última geração e viagens intercontinentais! – ele deu palmadinhas na mão de Sophie, que apenas sorriu, interpretando o papel de perua ignorante.

Talvez fosse bom investir alguns galeões em segurança particular da próxima vez. – Draco falou, então.

Com certeza! Mas para isso precisamos dos galeões. E essa será a última missão que terei para você, Malfoy: conversar com os duendes da Deutch e convencê-los a nos emprestar os galeões que precisamos. Depois disso vou te colocar em licença médica se for preciso, mas você vai tirar uns dias para resolver as coisas com sua família! – ele o olhou incisivamente.

Draco suspirou, incomodado, enquanto Sophie se posicionava melhor na cadeira. Seu sorriso de perua alienada desaparecendo instantaneamente.

Você não pode mais adiar isso, Draco. Lembra-se da conversa que tivemos, não?

Claro que sim. E não pretendo adiar mais. – ele olhou para Sophie, como se quisesse realmente lhe mandar um recado. – Além disso, se não parar logo, sei que terei realmente que pegar uma licença médica! – ele debochou.

Com certeza. – o velho sorriu. – Trabalho não é tudo! Você tem que dar o devido valor a sua família! Aproveite enquanto você é jovem e tem tempo de consertar tudo.

Se vocês me dão licença! – Sophie levantou-se, de repente. Então se lembrou de sorrir. – Parece que o assunto "negócios" acabou e agora essa é uma conversa de "homem para homem". Vou deixá-los à vontade! – deu uma piscadela para McCoy e caminhou em direção à porta.

Os dois homens ficaram esperando, silenciosamente, que ela saísse. McCoy acompanhou-a com o olhar, enquanto Draco re-analisava os pergaminhos.

Hum... Foi ela, não foi? – ele perguntou, de repente.

O quê? Ela o quê? – Draco se fez de desentendido.

Você sabe! – McCoy sorriu, maroto.

Foi. – Draco admitiu, pesaroso.

E não voltou a acontecer? – ele sondou.

Errar uma vez é humano, mas duas... – Draco disse apenas.

Não posso te culpar! – McCoy sorriu, olhando para a porta do escritório como se pudesse vê-la ali. – Essa Sophie é uma mulher e tanto, mas não presta! – ele voltou-se para Draco novamente. – Você sabe do que ela fez com o ex-marido, não sabe? Não vale a pena trocar Hermione por ela. Além do mais, com todo o respeito, Hermione não perde para ela em nada! – ele sorriu.

Draco não deu atenção, apenas sorriu de volta.

Vou te deixar trabalhar. Posso dizer a srta Marins para agendar a reunião com os duendes? – ele se levantou aguardando a resposta.

O quanto antes! – Draco respondeu de imediato.

Ótimo! Vou aproveitar e mandá-la marcar sua passagem para a Inglaterra logo no dia seguinte à reunião!

Ok! – Draco sorriu para ele. – Faça isso, por favor, antes que eu me amedronte outra vez.

Nem pensar! Nos vemos então e, mais uma vez, parabéns, Draco!

Obrigado. – Draco respondeu, modestamente. Esperou até que o velho saísse de vez e aproveitou para espreguiçar o corpo, esticar as pernas e tomar mais uma xícara de chá antes de voltar, revigorado, ao trabalho.

Já em sua sala, Sophie andava de um lado para o outro, reclamando sozinha:

Velho rabugento! Por que tinha que se meter? Fazê-lo pensar naquela insossa de novo. – ela controlava o próprio tom para que ninguém a ouvisse. - Ah! E o pior é que ele concordou! Vai correr para ela novamente e não há nada que eu possa fazer, não sem arriscar meu próprio patrimônio! – ela parou ao lado da mesa e ficou batendo as unhas compridas nela, freneticamente, como se estivesse dedilhando muito rápido um piano. - Tenho que encontrar outra maneira de atrapalhar o casamento dele! Não poderei encontrar outra desculpa para não fazê-lo ir dessa vez. – os dedos pararam de repente. - Ele tem que ir... – ela voltou a dedilhar, mas muito devagar. - E eu também! – ela sorriu, maquiavélica.

hr

b Flashback /b

Apesar de estar ali, sentado naquela maca, sozinho, no escuro, ele ainda não acreditava que tinha, realmente, se decidido. Na verdade ainda não acreditava que estava, de fato, sentindo aquilo. Em seu interior ele ainda buscava razões para não fazê-lo. Discutia com seu passado em busca de algo que o fizesse desistir, cair em si e sair dali antes que ela chegasse.

i "Por que será que está demorando tanto?" i/ – ele se perguntava. – i "Talvez ela não venha..." /i – ele sorriu torto, mas só na aparência.

Por dentro ele torcia para que ela viesse, que chegasse logo e acabasse com aquela tortura. Ou seria melhor que ela não aparecesse? Não. Não era isso que seu organismo dizia. Ele estava tão nervoso. As mãos suadas, o coração acelerado, milhares de frases ensaiadas passando por sua mente, mas nenhuma satisfatória. Aquele não era ele! Ele nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito antes, e odiava se sentir tão diferente.

i"Isso nunca daria certo mesmo!" /i – ele pulou da maca em direção a porta, convencido de que aquela vontade era apenas um impulso passageiro.

Mas antes que sua mão tocasse a maçaneta, esta girou e a porta se abriu. Seu coração, que há pouco havia se acalmado, batera forte de novo. Ele olhou para quem entrava, divido entre a vontade de que fosse ela, e a esperança de que outra pessoa tivesse vindo em seu lugar.

Malfoy? – era ela mesma. – Mme Pomfrey falou que você precisava me ver com urgência. Algum problema? – ela entrou na enfermaria e, apesar de estranhar a escuridão ali dentro, sua preocupação maior era com seu paciente.

Draco ficou parado alguns segundos, olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer ou por onde começar. Hermione olhava para ele esperando que ele dissesse o que estava sentindo, onde doía dessa vez.

Malfoy? – ela o chamou, achando que ele pudesse estar em choque ou coisa assim. – Você está se sentindo bem?

Não. – ele respondeu apenas, menos seco do que costumava ser sempre.

O que é que você está sentindo? – ela o puxou pelo braço para que ele se sentasse na maca. A maletinha de poções já aberta ao lado dele, pronta para ser usada.

Eu... Não sei direito. – ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Você está suando. – Hermione observou. – Você teve febre hoje? – ela levou, automaticamente, a mão ao rosto dele. Estava frio.

Pela primeira vez Draco não fugira ao toque. Pelo contrário, não queria interrompê-lo jamais. Sentiu um calor se espalhar por seu corpo e trazê-lo de volta ao normal. Calmo e controlado como sempre.

Eu não estou sentindo nada, Granger, e você sabe disso. – ele falou, sério.

Como assim? - Hermione perguntou, confusa, retirando a mão do rosto dele.

Faz dias que eu não sinto mais nada, pelo menos não no que se refere aos dias em que passei na masmorra da mansão Malfoy. – ele levantou-se da maca mais uma vez e parou na frente dela.

Então por que me chamou aqui? Você sabe que há outras pessoas que precisam de cuidados, Draco e que mme Pomfrey e eu ainda somos as únicas capacitadas a...

E eu sei também que, depois de cuidar de tantos homens feridos, você sabe reconhecer quando alguém está realmente doente, ou está fingindo. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou observando-a, friamente, analisando suas reações.

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar. Podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas agora. – Do que... Do que você está falando, Malfoy?

Você sabe, Hermione. – ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, encorajado pelo rubor e nervosismo que a tomaram. – Você sabe que há dias eu estou ótimo. Você fez um bom trabalho. É muito competente, mas eu não queria deixar de te ver sozinha e fingir ainda precisar de tratamento era a única maneira de podermos ficar a sós.

Por que você ia querer ficar a sós comigo? – ela se virou para a maleta de poções sobre a maca para fechá-la. – Você nunca me suportou, e nem eu a você! – ela continuou. – Só aceitei cuidar de você porque mme Pomfrey tinha pacientes mais graves de que tratar.

E eu só aceitei ser assistido por você porque fiquei sem opção, mas isso foi no começo. – ele encurtou a distância novamente, parando atrás dela e tocando de leve seus cabelos. – De uns tempos para cá eu tenho gostado da sua companhia, de ser cuidado por você... – ele aprofundou os dedos em seus cachos. – De sentir, mesmo que de leve, o seu toque quando você tratava meus machucados.

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou alto quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele tocarem sua nuca por entre os cabelos. Teve que se forçar a abri-los e se abster do toque. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Malfoy! – ela se afastou dele de uma vez, em direção a porta.

Eu também já tentei me convencer disso, Hermione, mas desisti. – ele não saiu do lugar, confiante de que ela ficaria curiosa, ao menos, por ouvir o resto de suas palavras. – Você não sai da minha cabeça há dias. – ele caminhou na direção dela, que estava parada com a mão na maçaneta. – Eu devo ser o primeiro paciente que fica desapontado por estar completamente curado! – ele riu de si mesmo. – E faz tempo que eu percebi que o ódio que sinto do Weasley não tem mais nada a ver com o fato dele ser amigo do Potter ou um Weasley, simplesmente. – ele a segurou pelo braço e a forçou a se virar de frente para ele. – Eu sei que você está sentindo algo parecido.

Você não sabe nada dos meus sentimentos, Malfoy. – ela disse apenas, mas sem conseguir olhá-lo. – Portanto não fique brincando com eles! – ela o olhou então. – Eu não sou uma das menininhas bobas que te achavam o máximo na escola!

Não é mesmo! – ele concordou. – Porque se fosse não teria despertado em mim isso que eu estou sentindo agora, e que eu nunca senti por ninguém. Você é diferente e foi por isso que eu me... – ele hesitou.

Será que estava se precipitando? Aquilo era tão novo para ele. Era algo com que ele não sabia como lidar. Seria muito mais fácil se ele a visse como mais uma garota bonita que merecia uma chance de ir para a cama com ele.

Hermione sorriu. – Você foi quase convincente. – ela soltou o braço da mão que ainda a segurava. – Mas mesmo que tivesse me convencido, não significaria que eu estivesse sentindo o mesmo por você. – ela abriu a porta.

Mas está! – Draco colocou-se na frente dela, empurrando a porta com uma das mãos. – Admita, Granger! Você também está apaixonada por mim, não está?

Não diga besteiras! – ela tentou forçar a porta, mas não conseguiu.

Olhe para mim quando nega! – ele exigiu, num tom mais alto do que deveria. Hermione realmente o olhou, mas surpresa com aquele tom. – Você não tem idéia do quanto isso é difícil para mim! Admitir que estou apaixonado, ainda mais por uma pessoa que eu prometi odiar desde o primeiro dia que vi. Por alguém que eu aprendi que era inferior a mim. Que nem ao menos poderia ser chamada de bruxa!

Essa é sua idéia de declaração, Malfoy?! – Hermione perguntou, irônica.

Você me entendeu, Granger! – ele quase perdeu a paciência. Aquela não era uma situação confortável para ele. – Eu estou te dizendo com todas as letras que me apaixonei por você deixando para trás tudo que um dia me convenceram de que era certo! Eu estou me abrindo para você e, mesmo que nunca tenhamos tido muito contato nesses anos em que nos conhecemos, aposto como você sabe que isso não é fácil para mim! – ele se afastou dela, pouco acostumado com aquele novo Draco. Apoiou as mãos na maca, suspirou, e notou que talvez estivesse indo pelo caminho errado. Virou-se para ela novamente e, parecendo estar fazendo um esforço e tanto para ser sincero, falou: - Eu te amo, Hermione.

Ele não esboçou o menor sorriso, não desviou o olhar, estava completamente, sério, completamente sincero. Conseguira mexer com ela. Hermione ficou olhando para ele, perdida, surpresa, confusa. Não conseguiu manter contato visual por muito tempo, mas, pelo menos, desistira da porta.

Diga alguma coisa. – ele pediu. – Qualquer coisa!

O-o que você quer que eu diga? – a voz dela saiu fraca, desnorteada. – Eu... Nunca imaginei ouvir isso... De você...

Eu nunca me imaginei dizendo isso para você! – ele voltou a se aproximar, aliviado, mais leve. – Nunca imaginei dizer isso para mulher nenhuma, mas, definitivamente, muito menos para você. – ele levantou o rosto dela, que ainda estava baixo. – Mas eu estou dizendo e, agora que eu finalmente admiti em voz alta, não tenho dúvida nenhuma de que é de verdade. – ele se animou a sorrir.

Mais uma vez era aquele sorriso sincero, tão difícil de ver no rosto dele, mas que Hermione já aprendera a reconhecer. Foi a vez dela sentir o coração bater mais forte, as mãos suarem, e ter vontade de retribuir o sorriso.

A expressão dela foi o sinal verde que Draco esperava para poder tocá-la. Com um sorriso maior e mais calmo ele tocou de leve o rosto dela, enquanto aproximava sua boca da dela. Hermione, por sua vez, esquecera-se de tudo no "mundo real". Fechou os olhos e esperou, ansiosa, o toque dos lábios dele.

E quando suas bocas se tocaram foi como se, realmente, nada mais existisse, apenas os dois. Apenas o corpo um do outro. Uma das mãos de Draco que a puxava pela cintura para mais perto, a outra mão que viajava do rosto até a cintura, para diminuir mais ainda a distância. A mão de Hermione que tocava a nuca dele, enquanto a outra tinha que se contentar em segurar a maletinha de poções. As línguas que se tocavam tão arrebatadoramente. A respiração que ia ficando mais difícil.

Draco ainda não estava contente. A queria por inteiro. Escorregou a mão pelo braço dela até encontrar a mão que segurava a maleta e então tomá-la de Hermione e jogá-la de qualquer jeito por ali mesmo. Hermione tentou protestar, mas não tinha chance contra ele, que agora a empurrava de encontro à parede. Se não tinha como resistir, ia aproveitar. Usou a outra mão para tocar também o rosto dele, as costas, os cabelos. Cabelos ruivos? Definitivamente não.

A força veio do nada, e ela pode afastá-lo então, ofegante, culpada. - Não podemos fazer isso, Draco! Não está certo! – ela correu em direção a maletinha para ter certeza que nenhum frasco tinha se quebrado, como se nada tivesse acontecido até então.

O quê? O que foi, Hermione? – Draco perguntou completamente inconformado. – Por que não podemos?!

Por quê?! – ela o olhou, atordoada, depois de ver que nada havia se quebrado. – Por causa do Rony, talvez?! – ela falou agressiva, sentindo-se mal pelo que havia feito.

Ah! Isso! – ele bateu as mãos nas pernas, respirando aliviado. – Termine com ele, oras! Diga que não sente mais nada por ele e que quer ficar comigo! – ele respondeu tranqüilamente.

Draco! – Hermione exclamou, inconformada. – Não é assim que as coisas funcionam! Eu não posso, simplesmente, dispensar o Rony para ficar com você!

Por que não?! – ele levantou os ombros, admirado.

Você só pode estar brincando! – ela se forçou a rir, incrédula.

Não estou não. – ele usou um tom mais sério. – Você não o ama mais. Vai continuar com ele por que? Termine de uma vez! Se quiser eu mesmo falo com ele...

Não! Ficou maluco?!

Eu não tenho medo dele!

Não se trata de medo! Trata-se de respeito, de amizade! Eu posso não gostar mais do Rony como antes, mas ainda gosto muito dele como amigo. Além disso, têm todos os outros... – ela apoiou a maletinha numa mesa próxima e começou a esfregar as mãos. – Ninguém vai entender...

Sinceramente? Não dou a mínima! Não devemos nada a nenhum deles!

Não é bem assim, Draco... São meus amigos. Praticamente minha família. E o Rony... Ele ainda é muito importante para mim, mesmo que não como antes.

O que você quer fazer então? Esquecer tudo que aconteceu aqui e continuar com o Weasley por pena? Por medo?

Não! – ela exclamou, revoltada. – Puxa vida! Por que é tão difícil para você entender isso?

Porque você pensa demais nos outros. – ele caminhou até ela. – E eu estou pensando em nós! – ele tentou abraçá-la pela cintura. Beijá-la, talvez, como forma de convencê-la mais rapidamente.

Não Draco! – mas ela não permitiu. – Eu ainda sou namorada do Rony e isso não é certo!

Draco suspirou, impaciente. Pouco se importava com Rony e, para falar a verdade, ele bem que gostaria que Rony pegasse os dois juntos. Seria um troco e tanto por todas as vezes que ele pegou Rony e Hermione se beijando. Mas ele já esperava por essa reação de Hermione. Ficaria espantado se a reação fosse outra.

Não vai acontecer de novo. – ela falou então, chamando para si olhos cinzentos e arregalados.

A-até você falar com ele, certo? – ele perguntou, ela não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça. - Você ainda tem alguma dúvida do que eu sinto por você, Hermione? Porque eu não tenho! Assim como não duvido que você sinta o mesmo por mim. Esse beijo que demos disse tudo! – ele parou para analisar a reação dela. – E beijar o Weasley nunca mais será como antes. Você sabe.

Ela baixou o rosto novamente, pensativa. – Eu preciso de um tempo... Tempo para pensar nisso tudo e... – ela o olhou. – Tempo para falar com ele...

Draco sorriu. - Ok. Sem problemas. – falou, satisfeito, mais uma vez tentando beijá-la.

Ainda não, Draco, é sério! – ela desviou dele. – Eu vou tentar... Não demorar muito... – prometeu. – Agora é melhor eu ir. Ele deve estar me procurando.

Um beijo de despedida. Só isso! – pediu.

Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça, abrindo a porta de uma vez para que ele não se encorajasse.

Pelo menos diz o que eu fiquei esperando. – tentou então. – Para eu ter certeza de que você não vai desistir.

Hermione o olhou meio confusa, então entendeu o que ele queria. Apenas sorriu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, deixando-o sozinho novamente. Ele não precisou de palavras. Aquele sorriso havia dito tudo. Ela não ia desistir. Talvez demorasse mais tempo do que ele gostaria, mas não desistiria.

b Fim do flashback /b

Impossível não ter lembranças naquele lugar. Aliás, era tudo que Hermione estava tendo desde que voltara a Inglaterra. Naquele momento, debruçada sobre aquela cerca velha, olhando para aquela casa assustadora, não havia como não se lembrar daquele ano, o terceiro ano em Hogwarts, em que Draco perguntaria a Rony se ele estava pensando em comprar aquela casa para morar lá com Hermione. Mal sabia ele... Ela não pode deixar de rir das ironias do destino.

Cheguei a achar que você não viria. – Rony chegara há algum tempo, mas hesitou em falar com ela de cara. Preferiu olhá-la por um tempo, tentar adivinhar os pensamentos dela. Quando viu que não conseguiria, falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Ela parou de rir na hora com o susto que levara. – Rony!

Não queria te assustar. Desculpe. – ele sorriu ligeiramente e parou ao lado dela, também olhando a velha Casa dos Gritos. – Do que você estava rindo?

Hum... Do susto que Harry nos deu aqui anos atrás, se lembra? Com a capa da invisibilidade. – disfarçou, embora aquela lembrança viesse atrelada à outra e também merecesse riso.

E como! Principalmente da cara do Malfoy! Apavorado, com medo do tal fantasma. – Rony riu com vontade.

Hermione sorriu ligeiramente, mas então ficou séria. Falar de Draco, exatamente naquela hora não foi uma boa. Rony percebeu o que fizera e também se calara. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ambos imaginando quem daria o primeiro passo. Rony o fez, da pior maneira possível.

Também me lembro dele te chamando de sangue-ruim. – fechou a cara. – Várias vezes!

Isso faz parte do passado, Rony. – ela respondeu, ríspida. – Goste você ou não ele mudou!

Parece que é especialidade dele. Tanto que você está aqui hoje. Aceitou meu convite para conversarmos sobre nós. – ele a encarou. Sinal de que também havia mudado muito.

Exato! Então vamos falar de nós, não dele! – ela virou-se de frente para ele também.

O que... O que você decidiu? – Rony perguntou, inseguro.

O que eu decidi? – Hermione sorriu notando que, no fundo, ele não mudara tanto assim. – Eu não decidi nada. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se decide de uma hora para outra.

Bom... Eu tenho certeza do que quero. – ele a olhou, firme. – E eu quero você, Hermione! – para em seguida abraçá-la pela cintura.

Rony... – ela não queria, mas retribuiu ao abraço, assim como não queria, mas retribuiu àquele beijo no quarto dele.

Não há tanto assim no que pensar, Mione. Você não está feliz. Qualquer um nota!

Mas e você? – ela afastou apenas o rosto para poder olhá-lo. – Você me parecia muito contente.

Eu estava. – ele respondeu, sincero. – Então fiquei confuso, mas agora estou seguro da minha decisão, Mione. – ele encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito e ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. – Eu gosto muito da Luna e me dói muito fazê-la sofrer, mas vai ser melhor assim. Imagine me casar e não conseguir fazê-la feliz?

Aposto como você a faria. – ela disse.

Concordo. – ele sentiu-a se surpreender em seus braços. – Mas não sabendo que havia uma chance de voltar para você. Sabendo que você não está feliz com o Malfoy, que estaria a ponto de se separar, quem sabe? Sabendo que eu poderia te fazer feliz e deixar a Luna livre para alguém que a merecesse mais que eu.

Onde foi que esse Rony se escondeu todos esses anos, hein? – ela teve que rir, para disfarçar a culpa e a tensão do momento.

Ele sorriu de volta. – Ele nunca esteve escondido, só amadureceu.

Ela suspirou, soltou-se dele e voltou a se apoiar na velha cerca, mirando a ruína. – E se isso tudo for um engano? E se estivermos nos deixando levar pelas emoções do momento? E se no fim você perceber que não me ama realmente? Faz tanto tempo, Rony. Seria normal ficarmos balançados um com o outro depois de tudo que vivemos, mas será que isso ainda é amor? O amor que sentíamos na adolescência?

Com certeza não. É um amor mais maduro, mais consciente, mais pronto! – ele respondeu. Todo mundo sempre disse que acabaríamos juntos, Mione. Quem sabe essa é nossa chance? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

Não vai ser tão simples... – ela suspirou, apreciando o toque dele. – Você vai se casar em menos de uma semana. O trauma vai ser grande para a Luna. E tem as crianças. Elas nunca entenderiam.

Um dia vão entender.

E você se sentiria à vontade criando os filhos dele? Porque eu nunca abriria mão dos meus filhos.

Rony pensou um pouco antes de responder. Seria muito mais fácil sem elos tão fortes com Malfoy, mas não seria impossível. – Hum... O Apus vai dar trabalho... – ele bagunçou os próprios cabelos. – Mas para não perder essa chance que a vida está nos dando eu aceito o desafio! – ele sorriu.

Falar é muito mais fácil que fazer, Rony. – Hermione sorriu também, mas alertou.

Eu não vou desistir de você de novo, Mione. – dessa vez ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela, acariciando-a, para, aos poucos, aproximar seus rostos.

Não, Rony! – ela o afastou. – Eu ainda sou casada, e você ainda é noivo. Vamos resolver nossa situação primeiro.

Então você se decidiu? – ele sorriu, apesar de não ter podido concluir o beijo.

Acho que sim... – ela falou, insegura. – Mas temos que fazer tudo direito, Rony. Eu tenho que conversar com as crianças, falar com o Draco...

Você não vai poder esperar até voltar para a Alemanha. Tem que falar com ele logo, antes do casamento!

Assim como você! Converse com a Luna também. E não adie muito, Rony. Se quiser vou com você.

Acho que devo conversar com ela sozinho... – ele suspirou, sentindo-se mal por antecedência.

Entendo... – ela suspirou também, imaginando como seria falar com Draco sobre divórcio.

Bom... Agora eu tenho que ir. Voltar ao trabalho. – ele sorriu, animado apesar da responsabilidade que teria. Inclinou-se para ela em busca de seus lábios, mas ela apenas se afastou. – Um beijinho de nada, Mione! – ele reclamou.

Não é certo, Rony. Você sabe. – sorriu, carinhosa.

Ok então. – ele desistiu para ficar apenas observando-a, encantado. – Quando... Quando você percebeu que sentia algo por ele... – ele começou, inseguro. – Também esperou?

Que pergunta, Ronald! – ela chiou. – Lógico! Jamais faltaria com respeito a você, à nossa amizade, assim como não vou faltar com respeito aos meus filhos e aos anos que vivi com ele.

Certo, certo. Já entendi! – ele levantou as mãos na defensiva. - Até mais tarde, então.

Até... – ela esperou que ele aparatasse, então se virou novamente para a casa e ficou observando-a ainda por um tempo. Refletindo sobre a decisão que tomara. Pensando em qual seria a melhor maneira de falar com Draco, contar as crianças. Não seria nada fácil.

hr

"DRACO"

Era assim que a carta começava, e assim que acabava também, pelo menos até àquela hora. Hermione voltara para casa com a cabeça cheia, pesando todos os momentos que vivera com Draco e com Rony, durante as últimas semanas. para ter certeza de que tomara a decisão correta. Depois se sentara à mesa da cozinha e tentara começar a carta que o iniciaria no assunto. Ela só não tinha idéia de que aquilo poderia ser tão difícil, mesmo por carta, ou talvez, principalmente por carta.

Nós não vamos à casa da vovó Weasley hoje mamãe? – Helena adentrou a cozinha ansiosa, toda arrumada para sair.

Não sei por que temos que ir lá quase todos os dias. – Apus entrou em seguida, também arrumado, mas não porque queria sair, só porque já gostava de estar sempre asseado. – Por que não podemos fazer algo diferente? Só nós três? Ou, melhor ainda: por que não voltamos para casa?! – arriscou.

Não vou nem responder à sua última pergunta, Apus, mas até que a idéia de fazermos algo, só nós três, não é ruim. – ela sorriu.

Só nós três vai ser chato! – Helena discordou. – Ainda se o papai estivesse aqui, mas já que ele não está eu quero ir para a Toca ficar com o tio Harry e os tios Weasley.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-la falar daquela maneira. Talvez não fosse tão difícil afinal, pelo menos não com ela. – Você gostou mesmo deles, não foi? – perguntou colocando-a no colo.

Gostei mamãe! – a menina respondeu entusiasmada. – O tio Harry é muito legal e o tio Rony muito engraçado, mas eu ainda prefiro o papai.

O coração de Hermione pulou em seu peito. Será que estava sendo tão óbvia? – Como assim? Eu não disse que tinha que gostar mais deles!

Eu sei. Falei por falar. – a menina sorriu.

Pois eu não gosto de nenhum deles, só do papai! – Apus falou então, dando a volta na cadeira de Hermione para arranjar também um espacinho no colo dela. – O que é isso? Estava escrevendo para o papai? – ele puxou o pergaminho com a mãozinha.

Hermione deu graças a Deus por não ter começado a escrever nada. – Tentando. – respondeu.

Você também está com saudade dele, não é? – Helena perguntou. – Eu estou. Morrendo de saudade!

Eu também! E é por isso que eu digo que deveríamos ir embora!

Nós não vamos embora, Apus. Convença-se disso! – Hermione insistiu. – E pare de fingir que não está gostando do passeio! Você só está reclamando para não perder o costume, não é? Admita que você sente falta de ter garotos da sua idade para brincar, e aqui você tem um monte!

Preferia estar em casa com o papai! – ele retrucou, indiferente.

Eu ainda não quero voltar para casa, mas queria estar com o papai. – Helena puxou então o pergaminho para perto de si. – Vou escrever para ele de novo, pedindo para ele vir para cá mais uma vez. – ela puxou o tinteiro também e a pena.

Isso! – Apus concordou. – Escreva aí para ele vir para cá nos levar embora!

Eu não vou escrever isso! Quero que ele fique aqui para assistir o casamento do tio Rony conosco! – Hermione prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. – Escreva sua própria carta.

Eu vou mesmo! – Apus respondeu. Pulou do colo de Hermione e saiu pela casa procurando pergaminho e pena.

Hermione apenas respirou fundo, pensando em como resolveria aquela situação.

hr

Você mandou a carta? – Rony perguntou a ela na primeira oportunidade que teve.

Eles estavam na Toca, para variar, e Rony a convidara para uma partida de xadrez, com a desculpa de descobrir se ela realmente havia aprendido o jogo. Os outros, com a proximidade do casamento, sempre arrumavam algo para fazer, de modo que ambos ficaram sozinhos numa das mesas de madeira do quintal. A vista de todos, mas onde ninguém poderia ouvi-los.

Não pude. Helena e Apus chegaram na hora em que ia começar e se apossaram do pergaminho e da pena para escreverem as próprias cartas para ele. – ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e olhou em direção aos filhos.

Helena brincava com bonecas enfeitiçadas em uma mini cidade que havia montado com as novas amigas. Apus sobrevoava a Toca disputando o pomo com os outros garotos que estavam ali.

Eles realmente estão sentindo falta dele. Me dá pena. Ele bem que poderia dar algum sinal de vida, não é? Pelo menos pelas crianças! – desabafou, revoltada.

Eis o verdadeiro Malfoy. – Rony murmurou.

E você? Já falou com a Luna? – ela ignorou o comentário.

Ainda não. – foi a vez dele olhar em volta. Luna estava junto de Gina e da sra Weasley fazendo os últimos arranjos para a decoração da festa. – Toda vez que tento ela vem com alguma novidade a respeito do casamento e aí eu perco a coragem... Mas eu vou falar! – apressou-se. - Só preciso pegá-la num momento em que ela não esteja pensando na cerimônia.

Vai ser meio difícil, não acha? – Hermione perguntou sarcástica. – Você vai ter que aproveitar o gancho do assunto para dizer que não quer mais se casar, ou será que você se arrependeu? – sondou.

Claro que não! – Rony respondeu prontamente. – Tenho plena certeza do que quero. E você? Tem certeza também?

Claro que...

Papai!

O grito de Apus impediu que ela terminasse a frase. Ela ainda tentou se convencer de que poderia ser qualquer um dos outros meninos, mas a cara de Rony olhando para a entrada da casa não deixava dúvidas. Seu coração estremeceu numa mistura de sensações.

Papai! – Helena apenas confirmou a situação.

Apus saltou da vassoura sem medo de se machucar e correu em direção ao pai. Draco estava, na verdade, olhando para mesa em que Hermione jogava com Rony, mas não teve dificuldades em desviar a atenção para sua miniatura que corria com um sorriso enorme em sua direção. Ele sorriu também. Curvou um pouco o corpo apenas para poder pegar o menino no colo e abraçá-lo ternamente.

Helena também abandonou a brincadeira e foi em direção ao pai, nem tão afoita, mas não menos feliz.

Você veio! – exclamou quando chegou perto deles. – Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – contou. – Larga ele, Apus. Também quero um abraço!

Sai pra lá, Helena! – Apus tentou afastá-la com o pé.

Hei, não faça isso com sua irmã, Apus. – Draco pediu. Ajoelhou-se para por o menino no chão e abraçar a filha. – Também estava morrendo de saudades, princesa. – ele disse carinhoso. – Dos dois! – falou logo.

Por que você demorou tanto, papai? Você perdeu um monte de coisas legais por aqui! – Helena falou.

Imagino. – Draco respondeu, irônico, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Você veio para nos levar embora, não foi? Quando é que partimos? – Apus perguntou, ansioso.

Ainda não conseguiu gostar do lugar, Apus? – ele perguntou satisfeito.

Ele está só enchendo o saco! Agora mesmo ele estava se divertindo muito com os sobrinhos do tio Rony! – Helena falou.

Tio? – Draco perguntou, desgostoso.

É pai! Mamãe falou que o tio Harry e o tio Rony são como irmãos para ela, então são nossos tios!

Levantou-se e olhou novamente para a mesa em que Hermione ainda permanecia, agora olhando para ele como se não acreditasse no que via. Não foi nada agradável para ele ver Rony e Hermione sozinhos, ainda que diante de tantas pessoas. O ciúme invadiu seu coração, mas ele não se sentia no direito de reclamar diante do que ele achava que havia feito quando ficara sozinho na Alemanha. Tinha esperança de que suas grosserias e a demora em ir se juntar a ela não tivessem feito o amor dela acabar completamente. Estava disposto a retomar o amor que os uniu anos atrás.

Só seus! – Apus resmungou.

Hum... Se ela disse... – ele falou, pouco atento, voltando à atenção para a esposa.

Hermione não tinha mais como evitar. Todos haviam parado para ver a recepção que as crianças haviam feito para Draco, agora esperavam que, naturalmente, sua esposa também festejasse sua chegada. Hermione lançou um último olhar preocupado a Rony e levantou-se, antes de vê-lo derrubar seu próprio rei.

Ela caminhou até Draco, enquanto todos os outros fingiam voltar aos seus afazeres. Era tão estranho vê-lo ali, parado em frente à casa dos Weasley, sorrindo para ela. Seu coração batia acelerado, as mãos começaram a suar. O que ele estava pensando? Que estava tudo resolvido só porque ele havia, finalmente, dado o braço a torcer?

Draco? – ela falou com a voz insegura. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

O que você acha? – ele sorriu sedutor, levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela. – Não agüentei a saudade. – então puxou o rosto dela em direção ao seu e a beijou.

Hermione não teve reação. Perdeu o controle do próprio corpo quando sentiu a mão dele tocar seu rosto. Deixou-se atrair pelas mãos dele e tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus. Seu coração descompassou de vez. Quão bom e quão estranho era sentir de novo os lábios dele, as mãos dele em seus cabelos, o cabelo dele em suas mãos, o perfume dele, tão intenso agora que estavam tão próximos.

Apus e Helena olhavam um para o outro e seguravam o riso, assim como Gina e Luna que agora os observavam ao longe. Harry olhava do casal aos beijos para o amigo, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, olhando a cena com o olhar estático e nervoso.

Quando os dois se separaram Luna decidiu, como anfitriã da festa que aconteceria em poucos dias, ir recepcioná-los. Levantou-se de onde estava e, antes de se aproximar deles, resolveu chamar Rony para ir com ela, mas ele não estava mais à mesa. Na certa havia ido ao banheiro ou algo assim. Luna jamais imaginou que poderia ficar tão contente por ver Draco Malfoy novamente, mas ficou.

Draco! – aproximou-se do casal, animadíssima. – Que bom que você veio!

Draco olhou para ela com estranheza diante de recepção tão calorosa, e mais ainda porque não tinha a menor idéia de quem era aquela loira de traços tão inocentes e grandes olhos azuis.

Loony Lovegood?! – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Luna! – Rony o corrigiu, ríspido, surgindo do nada, para desespero de Hermione.

Não tem importância! – Luna falou então, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Há quanto tempo. Achei que nunca mais o veria, mas estou realmente feliz que você tenha decidido vir à nossa festa.

Eu não perderia esse casamento por nada, Lovegood. – ele sorriu irônico, olhando para Rony agora, com a mão estendida, disposto a ser educado.

Me chame de Luna. Não há motivos para tanta formalidade. – Luna enlaçou o braço esquerdo de Rony. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha, e não passou despercebido por Hermione.

Draco ainda ficou alguns segundos com a mão estendida antes que Rony, disposto a não bancar o mal educado da vez, aceitasse apertá-la.

Meus parabéns pelo casamento, Weasley! – ele sorriu, provocador. – Desejo que vocês sejam muito felizes. Tanto quanto Mione e eu. – ele passou o braço pelos ombros da esposa e a puxou para mais perto.

Com certeza. – Rony falou apenas, louco de raiva.

Ai! Não chama o tio Rony de Weasley, papai, ou as coisas vão ficar bem confusas! – Helena falou então. – Vem ver o tio Harry, a tia Gi e os vovôs Weasley! – ela falou animada, puxando-o pela mão, louca para mostrar a todos que seu pai estava ali.

Vovôs? – Draco murmurou para Hermione, pouco satisfeito.

Ela apenas balançou os ombros, sem saber o que falar. Rony devolveu o sorriso provocativo. Todos seguiram para o centro do jardim, onde se encontrava a maioria dos Weasley.

Draco não estava nada contente, mas prometeu a si mesmo que ia fazer o melhor que pudesse para ser educado com todos. Sua vontade era a de aparatar dali com Hermione para um lugar onde pudessem ficar sozinhos, mas ele sabia que aquilo não seria possível ainda.

Todos por ali pareciam estar tão dispostos quanto ele a serem muito educados. Todos o cumprimentaram cordialmente e o sr Weasley até o convidou para tomar uma dose de Firewhisky, de ótima qualidade, para espanto de Draco, enquanto contava sobre como iam os negócios na Alemanha. Ele foi obrigado a passar a tarde inteira na Toca, mas estava disposto a qualquer sacrifício para agradar Hermione.

Quando o dia finalmente acabou e Hermione percebeu que não agüentaria mais assistir Draco e Rony se alfinetando discretamente, nem os olhares irritados que Rony lhe lançava cada vez que Draco a tocava e ela não fazia nada, a família, dessa vez completa, pode pegar a chave de portal e voltar para a casa dos Granger.

Eu estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo, papai! – Helena dizia, saltitante, segurando uma das mãos dele.

Eu também! – Apus falou, segurando a outra. – Agora podemos, finalmente, voltar para casa!

Voltar? – Draco perguntou, agora bem humorado. – Não sem assistir à cerimônia! Foi para isso que você vieram, não foi? – ele virou-se para Hermione, sorrindo. – Para conhecer os melhores amigos de sua mãe e ver um deles se casar. E pelo que notei, teremos que voltar logo para ver o Potter se casando também, não?

Quem sabe... – Hermione falou apenas, sentindo-se completamente atordoada.

Vovó! Vovô! Adivinhem quem chegou! – as crianças entraram correndo em casa para contar a novidade.

Oh! Voltaram cedo hoje! – a sra Granger veio da cozinha, de avental, recepcionar os netos. – Oh! – ela se espantou, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu envergonhada por receber o genro naqueles trajes. Não por ser seu genro, mas por ser Draco Malfoy. Apesar de não ser bruxa e de ter pouco contato com eles, ela conhecia a história dos Malfoy. Forçou-se a isso quando Hermione contou que ia se casar. – Draco? Que surpresa! – ela secou a mão no avental e estendeu-a a ele.

Como vai, sra Granger? – ele retribuiu o aperto de mão e sorriu, tentando parecer simpático. Apesar de estar casado com uma nascida-trouxa, Draco ainda não conseguia simpatizar-se completamente com trouxas.

Draco Malfoy! – o pai de Hermione surgiu também para cumprimentá-lo. – Pensei que só voltaria a te ver no dia do casamento de um dos meus netos, se é que seríamos convidados. – ele sorriu, irônico, e estendeu também a mão a ele.

Não é por falta de convites que vocês não nos visitam mais vezes na Alemanha. – ele respondeu cordialmente, sorrindo para o sogro que nunca fora com sua cara.

Que bom ver toda família reunida, não é? – a sra Granger, interveio. – O jantar está quase pronto, Draco. Querido ofereça algo para ele beber. Você me ajuda, Hermione?

Claro mamãe. – Hermione respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo que respondera a tudo a tarde toda.

O jantar foi servido pouco tempo depois. Apus e Helena eram os mais falantes. Pareciam querer descrever as duas últimas semanas de uma vez só durante o jantar. Apesar de ainda não estar exatamente como gostaria, Draco estava se sentindo bem e feliz por estar com eles novamente, e longe de Sophie.

Draco, querido, onde estão suas malas? Não vi você chegar com nada. – a sogra perguntou quando as histórias das crianças pareciam ter se acabado.

Eu as deixei num hotel em Hogsmeade, sra Granger. – ele falou, preparando as milhares de desculpas que daria para recusar a estadia na casa dos Granger.

Um hotel?! Quer dizer que você não vai se hospedar aqui com a Hermione? – ela perguntou espantada.

Eu não queria incomodá-los, sra Granger. – ele começou. – E, além do mais, esperava que Hermione viesse para o hotel comigo. – ele a olhou ternamente e sorriu.

Oras, Draco! – Hermione desviou o olhar do dele. – Por que ficar num hotel se podemos ficar aqui na casa dos meus pais? Além disso, não deixaria as crianças dormirem num quarto de hotel sozinhas.

E quem disse que o convite se estendia a elas também? – o sr Granger interferiu espantando a todos. – Aposto como vocês têm muito que conversar, não têm? As crianças podem ficar aqui conosco.

Hermione e a mãe olhavam para ele sem entender aquela atitude. Era sabido que ele nunca aceitara muito bem o casamento de Hermione. Talvez preferisse mesmo que ele acabasse. Draco sorriu para o sogro, em agradecimento, embora não esperasse receber sorriso nenhum de volta.

O que foi? – o sogro perguntou diante das expressões confusas da mulher e da filha. – Aposto como as crianças concordam que mamãe e papai têm que passar um tempo juntos e sozinhos, não é? – ele piscou para Helena, que piscou de volta.

Nós vamos ficar bem aqui, mamãe! – ela falou.

Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho. – Apus reclamou.

Você não vai estar sozinho, e amanhã cedo voltamos e poderemos passar o dia inteiro juntos. – Draco tentou convencer o filho.

E por que vocês não podem ficar juntos aqui?!

Porque aí íamos querer ficar acordados até tarde para ficar com o papai e não os deixaríamos conversar! – Helena respondeu, para depois se inclinar para cochichar ao ouvido do irmão. – E também para eles fazerem as pazes, ou você quer que eles continuem brigados?

Eles estão brigados? – o menino perguntou em voz alta, a despeito da descrição que a irmã tentara ter.

Ai! – Helena bateu a mão na própria testa, arrancando riso de todos, até mesmo de Hermione.

Não estamos brigados, meu bem, mas precisamos mesmo conversar. – Hermione pronunciou-se finalmente. – Voltamos para tomar café com vocês, ok?

Não vai adiantar se eu não concordar, não é?! – ele respondeu, mal educado. – Mas amanhã você vai ter que ficar o dia inteiro comigo, papai!

E comigo também! – Helena protestou.

Com você não! Você pode ir para a Toca brincar de boneca!

Eu não quero ir para lá. Também quero ficar com ele!

Crianças, crianças! – Draco as repreendeu. – Vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos amanhã. Os quatro.

Não é justo! Elas nem estavam sentindo sua falta! Só queriam saber de ficar naquela Toca velha e feia! – o menino soltou os talheres sobre o prato e tirou o guardanapo do colo. Levantou-se da mesa, impetuoso, e subiu as escadas correndo.

Que gênio! – Hermione murmurou, revirando os olhos.

É mentira dele, papai. – Helena tratou de se defender. – Nós estávamos sentindo muito sua falta! – ela se levantou também e foi aconchegar-se no colo do pai. – Mas você não estava aqui, então ficávamos na casa da vó Weasley. – explicou, inocentemente.

Eu sei, Lena. Não se preocupe. – ele beijou o rosto dela. – Se me dão licença, vou conversar com ele. – Draco levantou-se e deixou a filha sentada em seu lugar. – O jantar estava ótimo, a propósito, senhora Granger. E esse vinho é realmente ótimo, sr Granger. Foi uma boa escolha.

Obrigado. – o homem respondeu, satisfeito com o elogio. Draco pediu licença mais uma vez e subiu as escadas atrás do filho. O sogro ficou observando-o se afastar. – Ele não é tão mau, afinal!

O senhor também não gostava do meu pai, vovô? – Helena se espantou.

Hum... Não foi o que eu disse. – o homem ficou envergonhado. – Eu só não tive tempo de conhecê-lo direito. Ele e Hermione sumiram para a Alemanha assim que a guerra acabou e ele estava sempre trabalhando nas poucas vezes em que fomos para lá. – olhou para Hermione, acusador.

Se você já terminou, querida, por que não vai se preparar para dormir? – a avó falou, delicadamente, à neta.

Já vi tudo! Uma conversa de adultos, não é? Tudo bem. Estou mesmo com sono. – Helena levantou-se elegantemente da mesa e, depois de dar um beijo de boa noite nos três, subiu as escadas, conformada.

Procure ter paciência com ele, querida. Aposto como ele vai te explicar exatamente por que não veio antes. – a mãe tentou.

Eu sei por que ele não veio antes, mamãe. Porque os negócios e o dinheiro vêm sempre em primeiro lugar para os Malfoy.

Não seja tão dura, Hermione! – o pai ralhou. – Um homem tem que prover o sustento da família. Deixe-o te contar o que aconteceu primeiro, depois tire suas conclusões!

Sinceramente, não estou te entendendo, papai. – ela falou.

Eu vi o jeito como você chegou aqui semanas atrás, e acho realmente que vocês têm muito que conversar. Além do mais, você o escolheu, não foi? – ele baixou muito o tom de voz. - Preferiu ele ao Rony, que todos conhecíamos tão bem. – então voltou ao tom normal. – Casamento não é produto com prazo de validade e nem pode ser devolvido por não ser exatamente o que você esperava.

Seu pai está certo, querida. Sei que você está magoada, mas pense nos seus filhos, e em todos os outros envolvidos nessa história. – a mãe pousou a mão sobre a dela, carinhosamente.

Do... Do que é que vocês estão falando? – Hermione tentou disfarçar a tensão que se apossara dela. Parecia que seus pais sabiam de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias.

Não somos bobos, Hermione. – o pai sorriu para ela. – Conhecemos bem a filha que colocamos no mundo.

Não sei do que vocês estão falando! – ela se levantou, nervosa. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas para levar ao hotel. Com licença.

Os pais não disseram nada, apenas observaram-na se afastar, com aquela expressão de quem sabe tudo que se passa no coração daqueles que amam.

hr

Estou feliz que tenha aceitado vir comigo para cá. – Draco tentou iniciar uma conversa assim que chegaram ao quarto onde ficariam hospedados.

Hermione não havia dito uma palavra até então, desde que haviam deixado a casa dos pais dela. Ao entrar no quarto apenas colocou sua pequena mala ao lado da cama e ficou olhando o local.

Nunca tinha ouvido falar desse lugar. – falou, indiferente. – Bonito.

É novo. Srta Marins fez as reservas para nós. – ele tirou o casaco e jogou sobre uma cadeira. Teria que estudar a melhor maneira de conversar com ela, diante do gelo que ela estava dando nele.

Hum... – ela encostou-se na penteadeira de frente para ele com os braços cruzados e a cara fechada. Parecia fazer um esforço grande para parecer mais brava do que estava realmente. – Você está tão magro! – exclamou então, não conseguindo esconder certa preocupação.

Draco sorriu ligeiramente ao ver ali a Hermione que cuidara dele anos atrás, quando ainda o odiava. – Passei por dias difíceis lá na firma. – ele sentou-se na cama então, achando que ele teria a chance de se explicar, afinal.

A firma. Sei. Esse foi, então, o único e real motivo para você não ter vindo para cá antes, apesar de seus filhos e eu termos pedido tanto? – perguntou agressiva.

Hermione sei que você não aceita isso, mas eu não podia viajar e abandonar a empresa na situação em que se encontrava. – ele levantou-se e foi até ela, que não deixou que ele a tocasse, afastando-se dele.

Saiba que eu só aceitei vir para esse hotel com você porque precisamos, realmente, conversar seriamente, Draco! – falou, pouco segura, de costas para ele. – Eu tive muito tempo para pensar em nós essas semanas.

E aposto como o Weasley te ajudou muito a pensar, não foi? – ele respondeu, agressivo, não conseguindo se controlar.

Não comece, Draco! – ela virou-se, então, nervosa. – Você sabe que eu nunca precisei de terceiros para tomar minhas próprias decisões!

Ok. Desculpe-me! – ele pediu, começando a sentir o perigo que rondava a situação. – Mas antes de você dizer qualquer coisa ouça o que eu tenho a dizer, pode ser? Eu tenho o direito de me explicar antes que você dê o seu veredicto.

Hermione bufou, cruzou os braços e sentou-se na cama, com cara de poucos amigos. – Estou ouvindo!

Draco puxou uma poltrona próxima e colocou de frente para ela, então começou: - A empresa estava realmente com sérios problemas, Mione. Alguém, tentando reduzir custos, comprou miolos de varinha sem certificação e o Ministério da Magia caiu sobre nós com toda força. Quando conseguimos regularizar isso, pouco depois de vocês terem vindo para cá, eu estava pronto para vir, mas aí recebemos outro golpe: o carregamento que compramos para trocar as varinhas não certificadas por varinhas legais foi roubado. Um azar e tanto! – ele baixou a cabeça lembrando-se da sensação de desespero que se apoderara de todos na empresa. – Nossos clientes começaram a quebrar os contratos, o G. Deucth não queria nos emprestar mais dinheiro, e já não tínhamos nada em caixa para repor o carregamento. Além disso, havia as dívidas que havíamos contraído e esperávamos pagar quando vendêssemos as varinhas sobressalentes do novo lote que fabricaríamos com a carga que foi roubada. – ele sentou-se na pontinha da poltrona para poder ficar mais perto dela. – Estávamos realmente perto de irmos à falência, Mione, e eu não estava pensando só em mim quando dedicava todo meu tempo a resolver esses problemas. Pensava em todos nós, em tudo que perderíamos, a começar pelo estilo de vida. Hermione ia protestar, mas ele a impediu: - Eu sei que você não liga para isso, mas pense nas crianças! Eu não queria que nada faltasse a elas. Não queria ter que negar nada a eles, e não queria voltar a me ver em apuros financeiros, é verdade. Mas você não pode me culpar por isso! Pergunte ao próprio Weasley! Você mesmo dizia que ele se sentia mal por não ter dinheiro para nada. Eu não nos queria na mesma situação.

O olhar dela já havia mudado, ligeiramente, de raiva para preocupação, mas ela não ia ceder tão fácil. – E você não podia ter me contado tudo isso antes? Não podia me deixar a par dos seus problemas, Draco? É para isso que serve uma família, caso você não tenha notado!

Eu sei, eu sei! – ele voltou a se endireitar na poltrona. – Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependi de não ter procurado me abrir com você antes. Aposto que você teria me dado apoio quando as coisas ficaram realmente críticas, mas você sabe como eu sou. Queria tentar resolver tudo sozinho. Provar que seria capaz disso sem ter que levar meus problemas para casa.

Você deixava seus problemas no trabalho, mas não o Draco empresário! – ela desabafou. – Eu odiava o jeito como você falava comigo quando eu tentava ajudar. Fazia-me lembrar muito do Draco de antigamente! – os olhos dela começaram a marejar. – o da escola.

Eu sei... – ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Me desculpe por aqueles modos, Hermione. Eu andava nervoso, irritado. Sei que você não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas... Quando dava por mim já havia descontado em você os problemas que havia tido no trabalho, e depois não tinha coragem de me desculpar.

Ela suspirou então, secando discretamente uma lágrima que escapara.

Estou pedindo agora. – ele falou, humilde, voltando a se aproximar dela ainda na poltrona. – Me perdoe pelas grosserias que eu fiz, Hermione. Eu nunca tive a intenção de te magoar, ou te menosprezar. Eu só... – ele levantou-se da poltrona para ir sentar ao lado dela na cama. – Eu só estava nervoso demais para controlar minhas próprias palavras.

Ela não respondeu, nem ao menos olhava para ele, e as lágrimas continuavam a rolar, embora poucas. – Se você está aqui então, quer dizer que resolveu os problemas da empresa.

Ele respirou aliviado. – Fiz minha parte, então McCoy me dispensou para que eu viesse me encontrar com vocês aqui.

Ela respirou fundo então, bem mais calma. Refletiu em tudo que ele havia dito até então, em tudo que ele havia passado, e não podia culpá-lo completamente. Ela sabia como as pessoas podiam reagir agressivamente quando estavam com problemas. Quantas vezes Harry e Rony haviam sido duros com ela sem motivo e quantas vezes ela os havia perdoado? Sentia-se na obrigação de dar uma chance para ele. Sentia-se convencida disso, mas ainda havia mais coisas a incomodando.

Foi só isso mesmo, Draco? – perguntou então, num tom bem diferente. – Tudo que estava te afastando de mim era a empresa ou havia algo mais?

Como assim? – ele perguntou, inseguro.

Ela se virou de frente para ele, tomando coragem para fazer a pergunta fatídica e, se preparando para ouvir qualquer resposta. – Você vinha se comportando de maneira tão fria, tão distante comigo e com as crianças... – ela suspirou. – Eu cheguei a pensar que você tivesse outra pessoa Draco. – despejou.

Outra pessoa? – ele forçou um sorriso, desviando ligeiramente o olhar do dela. – É claro que não Mione!

Não era o que parecia. – ela continuou. – Nem na... – ela ficou envergonhada. – Nem na cama você me procurava mais. – falou baixinho. – O que você queria que eu pensasse? Que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, mas com medo de se separar, por causa das crianças, talvez.

Apaixonado? – ele sentiu-se seguro para ser completamente sincero então. – De maneira nenhuma! – ele se aproximou dela na cama. – Você e as crianças são o que eu tenho de mais importante na vida. Muito mais do que a empresa, mas é dela que nós vivemos, não é? – ele segurou a mão dela. – Não há nenhuma outra mulher na minha vida. Tenha certeza disso. Eu te amo, Hermione. – ele levou a mão ao rosto dela. – Muito. – e se inclinou para beijá-la.

Hermione ficou, por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Queria beijá-lo, sentir novamente o calor que o corpo dele transmitia para o dela, mas não era aquilo que ela estava planejando. Não planejara perdoá-lo tão facilmente, não queria sentir-se fraca.

i Os lábios dele tocaram os dela de leve, apenas o início do contato. /i Não era aquilo que ela havia prometido a Rony. i Seus lábios estavam completamente unidos agora, e ela sentiu-o abri-los para aprofundar o beijo. /i Mas ele era seu marido, ela não podia desistir dele tão facilmente. i Suas línguas se tocaram, ela gemeu baixinho. Draco colocou a outra mão em sua cintura e levantou o corpo, deitando o dela lentamente. Ela jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. /i Ainda o amava.

Ela passou os dedos entre os cabelos dele, enquanto a outra mão massageava suas costas. Seus lábios apenas se separaram para que os dele começassem a explorar outras partes do corpo dela. Não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer, e nem ela queria.

Ela concentrou as duas mãos em abrir os botões da camisa que ele usava. Ele parou de beijá-la e sorriu. Havia conseguido-a de volta. Ajudou a tirar de uma vez a camisa e depois tirou a dela também. Beijou seu pescoço enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Subiu a mão até os seios, mas ainda havia o sutiã para atrapalhar. Tirou-o de uma vez e voltou a deitar-se sobre ela, apenas para sentir o toque macio dos seios em seu peito. Beijou-a ainda uma vez antes de descer seus lábios ao colo dela e daí para um mamilo, sugando-o lentamente, enquanto acariciava o outro com os dedos.

Hermione fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu a língua dele tocar seu corpo. Havia sentido saudade daquela falta de ar que ele lhe causava, do calor que a fazia sentir.

Ainda pouco satisfeita, explorou o peito nu dele com as mãos, antes de deslizá-las até a calça e começar a tirá-la. Draco parou de beijá-la para ajudar. Tirou toda roupa de uma vez, pouco paciente. Hermione riu. Ele sempre se afobava um pouco nessa hora, como um adolescente com os hormônios a mil. Então ela decidiu fazer aquilo que ele menos gostava: enrolar.

Colocou seu corpo por cima do dele quando ele se inclinou novamente. Draco sabia o que ela ia fazer, mas estava disposto a brincar um pouco. Deixou-a beijá-lo à vontade: na boca, no pescoço, no abdome. Sempre muito devagar, passando a língua e sugando de leve. Depois passeava as mãos por seu peito, arranhando aqui e ali, mais forte ou mais fraco. Ela só parou para tirar também o resto de suas roupas. A brincadeira se tornava muito mais interessante quando não havia mais nada que os impedisse de unir seus corpos de uma vez, apenas a vontade dela própria.

Ela voltou a sentar-se sobre ele, esfregando seu corpo de propósito, mas sem deixá-lo consumar o ato. Draco gemia e resmungava ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sorria e o provocava mais ainda, até que os papéis se inverteram. Ele se pôs sobre ela dessa vez, e começou a acariciar suas pernas, do joelho às coxas. Passava a mão lentamente da parte externa para a interna das pernas, mas sem tocar realmente a parte que interessava. Foi a vez dela resmungar e gemer ao mesmo tempo.

Acho que nós já nos torturamos por tempo suficiente, não foi? – ele perguntou, carinhoso.

Ela apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Então passou uma das pernas pelo corpo dele e o beijou. Draco entendeu o recado e a penetrou com amor e desejo. Eles eram um só novamente. Seus corpos em total sintonia, se entendendo sem palavras, só por ações e sussurros indecifráveis de prazer.

Draco movia o corpo cada vez mais intensamente quanto mais ela pedia entre gemidos. Ela correspondia mexendo os quadris como ele gostava, arranhando os braços dele, ou murmurando em seu ouvido o quanto estava gostando do que ele fazia.

Hermione teve certeza de que aquele era o Draco por quem ela se apaixonara, com quem se casara, e de quem ela sentiu tanta falta. Draco, por sua vez, teve certeza de que nenhuma outra mulher poderia fazê-lo se sentir daquele modo, apenas a mulher que ele amava. Apenas ela...

A noite passou, o dia chegou e, enquanto ambos dormiam abraçadinhos, felizes, alheios ao resto do mundo, uma funcionária do departamento de turismo no Ministério da Magia, a quilômetros de distância, era abordada por uma mulher de cabelos escuros e batom vermelho sangue. Ela adentrara o recinto muito séria, os sapatos marcando seus passos com barulho, chamando atenção das mulheres pela elegância e dos homens pela beleza.

Preciso da localização exata dos endereços nesse pergaminho e de como faço para chegar até eles. – falou seca, com seu forte sotaque alemão.

A moça pegou o pergaminho e o leu, incomodada pelo ar superior que a mulher emanava. Um abaixo do outro, numa letra bonita, porém, nitidamente apressada, vinha escrito: A Toca (Ottery St. Catchpole), Hotel Royal Unicorn (Hogsmeade), casa dos Granger (Londres trouxa).

N/A: ÊÊÊÊÊ! Consegui terminar mais um capítulo! Nem acredito! Minha inspiração voltou depois de assistir o DVD de HP 5 que eu acabei de comprar. "Só agora?!" Alguns de vocês vão perguntar. Sim. Só agora. Não tenho patrocínio para comprar logo que lançam, então tenho que esperar as promoções. Como fazia tempo que não via mais nada sobre HP estava meio sem idéias, mas aí estão elas de novo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e espero que comentem também, por favor. Até o próximo, então!


	9. Não foi nada para vc, mas foi d p mim

_Ah, Hermione, eu queria tanto poder descansar um pouco, sabe? – Draco reclamava, contido, não querendo parecer implicante na frente dos sogros e dos filhos.

_Você não vai trabalhar em nada lá, Draco! Vai descansar do mesmo jeito.

_Ahhh! – ele bufou.

_Vamos papai! – Helena pediu. – Vai ser divertido. Lá tem um monte de coisas para fazer, e um quintal enorme para brincar o dia inteiro.

_Por que não vão vocês duas, hein? – Apus resolveu opinar. – Papai e eu podemos ficar aqui fazendo algo mais interessante.

_Por que não ficamos os quatro juntos? Por que temos que ir para a casa dos Weasley?

_Porque você acabou de chegar, também é convidado para a festa e, sinceramente, é o que todos esperam que você faça: se comporte como o Malfoy que eles têm certeza que você ainda é! – Hermione despejou então, numa última tentativa.

Tudo que Draco não precisava, e não queria, era os amigos de Hermione falando mal dele para ela, falando mais mal do que deveriam ter falado nesse tempo em que ele esteve longe.

_Ok Hermione! – ele virou de uma vez a xícara de chá quente que estava tomando. – Você me convenceu, mas nós não vamos ficar o dia inteiro lá! Acho que eles vão entender se você quiser ficar um pouco com seu marido, ou não?

_Claro que vão. – Hermione respondeu pouco convencida. – Ok, crianças. Se já terminaram vão trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes.

_Eu já terminei! – Helena respondeu, empolgada. Pulou da cadeira e, antes de correr escada acima para se arrumar, enroscou o pescoço de Draco e lhe deu um beijo molhado na bochecha. – Estou tão contente de você estar aqui, papai! E ainda tenho uma surpresa! – então o largou e correu para o quarto.

_Humpf! – Apus reclamou. – Eu perdi a fome. Vou me arrumar porque quanto antes chegarmos lá, mais cedo saímos, não é?

_Fico impressionada. – Hermione refletiu em voz alta. – Nem você era tão carrancudo assim, Draco.

_Não podemos dizer que ele não tenha razão, não é? – ele provocou.

_Vou ver se eles não brigam pelo banheiro. – ela falou, então, ignorando o comentário do marido.

hr

Mais do que nos outros dias, a confusão de pessoas, caixas e enfeites era cada vez maior na Toca. A sra Weasley passava o dia seguindo os funcionários que entravam e saíam deixando cadeiras, mesas, tendas e tudo o mais para preparar o quintal para o dia da cerimônia. Luna e Gina comentavam, empolgadas, os enfeites que chegavam e as flores de várias cores que Luna havia escolhido para adornar a recepção. Rony observava a tudo com uma animação forçada. Sua cabeça dividia-se entre a preocupação pela volta de Draco e o medo de magoar Luna.

_Olha lá o tio Rony! Eu já volto! – Helena soltou-se da mão do pai assim que avistou Rony ao longe.

Rony ouviu o próprio nome e olhou na direção da voz animada que o pronunciara. Não podia deixar de sentir-se bem com a alegria que Helena emanava. Curvou-se ligeiramente para receber o beijo que, certamente, a menina daria nele, mas não foi fácil disfarçar a carranca quando notou que Draco viera junto com a família daquela vez. Draco, por sua vez, também não disfarçou o desgosto pelo apego da filha exatamente com Rony.

_Aposto como ele tem feito de tudo para agradar as crianças. – Draco murmurou para Hermione.

_Não começa, Draco. – Hermione disfarçou, sorrindo para Luna que vinha cumprimentá-los.

_Que bom que vieram. – ela sorriu, sincera, principalmente ao ver que Draco estava lá também.

_As coisas estão bem adiantadas por aqui, não? – Draco comentou, observando a movimentação toda.

_Estão! – Luna virou para a mesma direção em que ele olhava. – Faltam apenas cinco dias. Mal acredito! Estou tão ansiosa!

_Só você para ficar ansiosa para se casar com o Weasley! – Draco provocou. Hermione o olhou feio, mas Luna apenas sorriu com seus olhos sonhadores.

_Não pense que não falaram coisa pior de você no dia em que vocês se casaram!

Foi o suficiente para que Draco perdesse o sorriso debochado. Hermione sorriu também.

_Venha, Mione. Quero te mostrar uns arranjos de cabeça que eu encontrei no Beco Diagonal. Não faço questão que todas as madrinhas estejam com o vestido da mesma cor, mas gostaria que vocês usassem o mesmo arranjo.

_Hermione vai ser sua madrinha?! – Rony chegou de repente, de mãos dadas com Helena, pegando todos de surpresa.

_Oh! Eu não te falei? – Luna perguntou ao noivo. Achei que fosse meio óbvio. Ela e a Gina. – Luna o olhou com estranheza, diante da cara indignada que ele fez. - Venha, Mione! – ela a puxou pela mão, como se quisesse afastá-la o mais rápido possível do noivo.

Hermione a acompanhou, embora receosa de deixar Rony e Draco juntos. Enquanto era puxada por Luna, olhava para trás torcendo para que eles não começassem a brigar.

_Veja papai, o que o tio Rony me deu. – Helena soltou-se de Rony e puxou a manga da blusa de Draco.

Este se ajoelhou, com boa vontade, e aguardou o que a filha ia lhe mostrar. Helena estendeu uma das mãos, onde uma pena minúscula repousava. Na outra ela segurava uma varinha em tamanho menor.

_Essa pena é da coruja do tio Rony. – ela explicou.

_Eu já sei o que você vai fazer. – Apus disse, pouco interessado.

_Não perguntei nada! – Helena respondeu. – Wingadium leviosa! – a menina exclamou, apontando a varinha de brinquedo para a pena. No mesmo momento a pena, meio trêmula, começou a flutuar, cada vez mais alto.

_Que maravilha! – Draco falou, embora pouco impressionado. – Essa é uma daquelas varinhas de brinquedo da loja dos seus irmãos, não é? Cada uma contendo um feitiço básico. – ele se levantou e perguntou a Rony.

_É sim. – Rony respondeu, carrancudo. – Mas só tem efeito se a criança que a usar tiver magia.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha, admirado.

_Que cara é essa, Malfoy? – Rony colocou as mãos nos bolsos e riu torto, como o próprio Draco costuma fazer quando queria importunar alguém. – Achou que a Lena não fosse bruxa?

_Viu só, papai! Eu sou uma bruxa, como você e a mamãe! Não sou um aborto! – a menina falou, realmente orgulhosa de si.

_Eu tinha certeza que não era, querida! – Draco sorriu amarelo para a menina.

_Posso testar as outras varinhas, tio Rony! Prometo não fazer bagunça. – ela pediu.

_Claro que pode! – Rony sorriu.

_Eu vou também! Aposto que as varinhas funcionam melhor comigo! – Apus correu para chegar antes da irmã.

_Funcionam do mesmo jeito para todos os bruxos, Apus! – Helena correu atrás dele.

_Espero que você não a esteja iludindo, Weasley, porque se não...

_Você realmente não acreditava que ela fosse bruxa, não é? – Rony perguntou. – E aposto como andava decepcionado por isso. Envergonhado, talvez?

_Eu nunca tive vergonha da minha família, Weasley! – Draco deu um passo à frente, ameaçador. – Mas como você se sentiria se sua filha não apresentasse nenhum sinal de magia aos sete anos?

_Ela é apenas uma criança, Malfoy. As crianças desenvolvem suas habilidades em tempos diferentes! – Rony também deu um passo à frente, mostrando-se na briga. – Você só precisava ter paciência, não fazê-la se sentir diferente!

_Eu nunca fiz isso! Pelo menos não intencionalmente. Eu amo minha família, Weasley! E não vou permitir que você tente colocá-los contra mim!

_Você não precisa de ajuda para isso, Malfoy!

_Eu estou vendo o seu jeito, Weasley! Quer começar pelos meus filhos, não é? Depois tentar reconquistar a Hermione!

Rony riu, satisfeito, e ia dizer qualquer coisa quando Hermione chegou.

_Parem com isso, os dois! – falou severa, embora num tom muito baixo. – Parem agora! - os dois homens se calaram imediatamente. – Draco, eu não te trouxe aqui para você ficar arrumando confusão com o Rony... E Rony, sua noiva está te chamando!

Rony olhou para ela confuso, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ela tinha falado.

_Não ouviu o que ela disse, Weasley? – Draco perguntou, passando a mão pela cintura de Hermione.

_Acho que é para te mostrar os arranjos de cabeça. – ela estendeu a mão e mostrou aos dois seu arranjo. – Até que é bonito. Tive medo que fosse uma daquelas coisas estranhas que ela costumava usar no colégio. – riu-se, lembrando.

_O casamento é dela! – Rony respondeu. – Ela pode se casar de verde fluorescente se quiser!

Hermione ficou séria e olhou para ele assustada. Não teve a intenção de ofender, mas percebeu que não devia ter falado daquele jeito. Sentiu-se mal com o olhar mortífero que o amigo lhe dispensara. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e de seus olhos quase saíram faíscas quando ele encarou Draco, que ria, e deu meia volta para ir ao encontro de Luna.

_Parece que a proximidade do casamento está deixando o Weasley com os nervos a flor da pele, não é? – Draco falou. – Você sabia que a Helena pode fazer magia? – mudou logo de assunto.

Mas Hermione mal o ouvia. Estava agora pensando na última conversa que tivera com Rony, e em como o convenceria de que as coisas ficariam melhor do jeito que estavam.

hr

As horas foram passando e, desde que não cruzasse com Rony pelo caminho, Draco até conseguia relaxar. A impressão que tivera de que todos ali o odiavam foi passando aos poucos. Os únicos realmente hostis eram Harry, que chegara um pouco mais tarde, bem na hora do almoço, e Rony, obviamente. Os outros haviam adquirido, ou se forçado a adquirir, certa simpatia por ele depois que ele se casara com Hermione.

Esta, aliás, se escalou para ajudar a sra Weasley e as outras mulheres a arrumarem tudo depois que a refeição acabara. Com aquela quantidade enorme de pessoas na família sempre havia trabalho suficiente para deixar todos ocupados. Hermione preferira lavar a louça, desse modo ficaria meio isolada dentro da cozinha, pensando na vida.

_Você desistiu, não foi?

Hermione levou tal susto que quase deixou escorregar o copo que estava lavando. Rony chegou sorrateiro e despejou de uma vez a pergunta. Seu semblante não disfarçava a decepção e a tristeza. Fez Hermione lembrar-se de quando, oito anos atrás, contou para ele que estava apaixonada por Draco.

_Rony... Entenda...

_Eu sabia! – ele apoiou as mãos na pia e ficou olhando para os fundo do quintal, através da janela sobre a pia. – Bem que o Harry me avisou.

_O Harry? – ela se assustou. – Hum... Eu devia saber, não é? Ele já havia percebido e é lógico que não ficaria por fora do assunto.

_Por que você me iludiu então? Fez-me acreditar que ficaríamos juntos de novo? Que eu não teria que me casar com a Luna.

_Você falou com ela? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e seu coração acelerou.

_Ainda não. – Rony baixou a cabeça.

_Oh... – Hermione respirou fundo, tomada de uma mistura de alívio e desapontamento. – Está vendo? Nem mesmo você tem certeza do que quer, Rony, senão já teria falado com ela.

_Você é que não sabe o que quer, Hermione? Agora vai achar ruim porque eu ainda não falei com ela? – ele perdeu a paciência.

_Claro que não! – Hermione defendeu-se. – Eu estou mesmo aliviada que você não tenha feito isso. Luna não mereceria tal decepção e eu não posso desistir do meu casamento assim, de uma hora para outra. Tenho que pensar nos meus filhos também. No que é melhor para eles.

_Mas eu achei que você não o amasse mais. Você não é obrigada a ficar com ele para sempre. Um dia seus filhos entenderão isso.

_Eu nunca disse que não o amava mais, Rony. – Hermione forçou-se a olhar em seus olhos para dar de vez um ponto final àquele assunto. – Eu estava chateada, desapontada, e seria perfeitamente normal ficar confusa perto... perto de você.

_Então, agora que ele está aqui você percebeu que é a ele que você ama?

_Eu percebi que tenho que dar mais uma chance para nós dois. Não vou te dizer que sou completamente indiferente a ele, Rony.

_Mas e quanto a mim?! – ele abriu os braços, indignado. – Eu não mereço outra chance também?

_Sinto muito, Rony, mas você tem a Luna...

_Mas eu não a amo mais, Mione! – ele segurou uma das mãos dela, mesmo molhada e ensaboada. – Eu tenho certeza disso!

_Será que tem mesmo? – ela perguntou apenas. Soltou-se das mãos dele e voltou a lavar a louça.

_Ah! Então é aí que você está! – Luna entrou na cozinha com mais uma pilha de louça suja. Hermione não se atreveu a olhar para ela, mas se o tivesse feito, teria percebido a expressão de falsa naturalidade em seu rosto. – Harry quer saber onde exatamente você quer que as chaves de portal cheguem. Você sabe que eu não entendo nada disso.

_Mas ele entende. – Rony falou, agressivo. – Não precisa de mim para isso!

_Só vim te dar o recado dele, Rony. Achei que, como noivo, você estivesse mais empolgado com os preparativos! – falou, chateada. Deixou a louça de qualquer jeito perto de Hermione e saiu de novo.

Rony ficou observando-a sair, carrancudo, sentindo-se mal pelo modo como falara com ela, mas sem querer demonstrar. – Essa é a sua última palavra?

_É Rony. – Hermione respondeu sem olhar para ele.

_Vou ver onde colocar as malditas chaves de portal!

_Rony.

_Sim? – ele parou a meio caminho da saída, esperançoso.

_Se você não acha que será feliz com a Luna, independente de ficar comigo ou não, termine com ela, antes de fazê-la sofrer mais ainda.

_Não se preocupe, Hermione. – ele falou, amargurado. – Quando você fugir de seus sentimentos para a Alemanha tudo voltará ao normal. Com licença.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, chateada, mas voltou ao seu trabalho. - Eu nunca deveria ter vindo para cá... – ela suspirou, triste.

_Eu avisei! – a voz de Draco a surpreendeu, abordando-a segundos depois de Rony ter deixado a cozinha. – O que te fez pensar isso? – ele a abraçou pela cintura e encostou o queixo em seu ombro.

_Nada de mais. – mentiu.

_Hum... Com seus amigos você se entende, não é? – ele perguntou, disposto a não se meter naquele assunto para não começar uma briga.

_Uhum.

_Certo. – ele a soltou e olhou para o quintal atrás da casa. – Acho que já ficamos por aqui tempo suficiente, não acha?

_Acho. – ela admitiu. – Só vou terminar essa louça.

_Não por isso! – Draco retirou a varinha do bolso e, com um aceno, fez todas as louças ficarem limpas instantaneamente.

_Draco!

_Não sei por que vocês gostam tanto de ter trabalho com essas tarefas de casa. Essa é uma casa de bruxos, não é? Se não têm elfos domésticos, então enfeiticem a casa para fazer as coisas.

_Hum... – Hermione pegou um dos pratos e passou o dedo em seu fundo, como para se certificar. – Louça lavada sem água não dá a impressão de que está limpa.

_Mas está! – ele mesmo desamarrou o avental dela e o tirou. – Eu já fiz minha parte por hoje, agora é a sua vez!

_Ok, ok! – ela sorriu. – Vamos pegar as crianças e voltar para casa.

_Ótimo! – Draco sorriu também.

hr

Hermione decidiu não ir à Toca no dia seguinte. Assim como na tarde anterior, decidiu dedicar-se inteiramente ao marido e aos filhos. Além disso, o clima com Rony ficara tão pesado que ela estava mesmo em dúvida se deveria ir ou não ao casamento dele.

O Beco Diagonal foi o escolhido para passar o dia, não à toa, mas porque Draco, muito animado agora, resolvera que precisava de um terno novo para participar de tão solene celebração.

Seria um dia perfeito em família, não fosse a figura misteriosa que os vinha seguindo desde a saída da casa dos Granger, onde Draco e Hermione foram buscar as crianças, já que ele se recusara a se hospedar na casa dos sogros.

Hermione sabia que não precisava se preocupar em acompanhar Draco na escolha de seu traje. Como homem de negócios e nascido em família rica, ele sabia exatamente o que caía bem em cada ocasião.

Apus, como bom admirador, não saía de perto do pai e prestava atenção em todos os comentários que ele fazia. Helena também admirava o pai, mas não tão fervorosamente. Ao invés disso, resolveu olhar uma edição de aniversário da revista que Mme Malkin lançara há alguns anos para sua loja, a qual trazia um histórico dos uniformes de Hogwarts que a costureira havia feito ao longo do tempo.

Hermione acompanhara a filha um tempo durante essa viagem pela história de Hogwarts, mas logo perdeu o interesse. A nova loja de livros que abrira do outro lado da rua parecia-lhe mais interessante. Depois de avisar Draco e as crianças, lá foi ela, de encontro aos objetos que mais adorava.

Era a oportunidade que Sophie, escondida sobre uma capa e um capuz violetas, apesar do calor, estava esperando desde que começara sua perseguição mais cedo. Com muita importância, a mulher livrou-se da capa, guardando-a, depois de um feitiço, em sua minúscula bolsa vermelha, que combinava perfeitamente com o resto de sua roupa, e entrou na loja atrás de sua rival.

_Hermione? – resolveu começar num tom casual, como se tudo não passasse de uma coincidência.

Sem reconhecer a voz ou o sotaque, porque nunca imaginara encontrar Sophie um dia no Beco Diagonal, Hermione virou-se curiosa. – Sophie?! – exclamou com um sorriso surpreso, mas sincero.

_Como vai, querida? – a mulher lhe deu dois beijos no rosto, sustentando com cinismo um sorriso muito falso.

_Eu estou ótima, mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou realmente interessada.

_Oh! Bem... Depois que seu marido resolveu a crise na empresa, resolvi me dar alguns dias de férias.

Hermione duvidara que ela estivesse realmente precisando de férias, mas decidiu guardar essa opinião apenas para si mesma. – Mas por que justo a Inglaterra? Você me parece o tipo de mulher que prefere passar as férias em alguma ilha distante, ou lugar exótico... – comentou.

_E prefiro mesmo, mas eu tinha um assunto sério para resolver aqui. – ela ficou mais séria.

_Mesmo? Algum problema? – Hermione preocupou-se.

_Será que poderíamos nos acomodar numa daquelas mesas ali no canto. – ela apontou o outro lado da loja, onde uma espécie de café fora montado.

_Claro. – Hermione estranhou o tom, mas resolveu acompanhá-la.

Depois de acomodadas e com uma xícara de chá cada uma – Sophie aconselhou Hermione a escolher chá de camomila – a mulher começou, com falso nervosismo.

_Não sei nem por onde começar, Hermione... – ela não olhava para sua acompanhante, querendo por mais dramaticidade à situação.

_Espere aí. Essa conversa tem a ver comigo? Achei que você precisava apenas desabafar. – ela começou a ficar tensa.

_Não deixa de ser um desabafo, querida, mas sim, tem a ver com você.

_Diga de uma vez Sophie! – ela pediu, completamente esquecida de seu chá.

_Se você soubesse como tenho me sentido mal por isso... – ela baixou o rosto e o cobriu com uma das mãos.

_Sophie... – ela quase implorou para que a mulher começasse logo.

_Oh... O fato é... O fato é que... – ela respirou fundo. – Seu marido a enganou, Hermione.

_Como é? – ela quase não acreditou.

_Me desculpe por te falar isso desse jeito, mas eu, como mulher, não acho justo deixá-lo te fazer de boba. Nos fazer de bobas!

_ "Nos"?! – o coração de Hermione batia acelerado agora.

_Sim, Hermione! – ela secou uma falsa lágrima que escorria de um de seus olhos e, com importância, continuou. – Assim que você partiu da Alemanha Draco e eu... Bem... Você sabe! – ela recusava-se a olhar para Hermione, amassando um lencinho entre os dedos e mirando-o fixamente. – Ele me iludiu, Hermione! – as lágrimas corriam agora livremente. – Ele me disse que não a amava mais, que estava aliviado por você ter partido com as crianças, que agora poderia ser meu para sempre.

Hermione não queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Mais de uma pessoa já lhe falara da má índole de Sophie, mas ela parecia tão convincente. Suas lágrimas pareciam mesmo tão sinceras, e ela não duvidava que Sophie pudesse mesmo se apaixonar por Draco, visto que ela mesma, contra todas as possibilidades, se apaixonara por ele.

_Você veio da Alemanha até aqui para me contar isso, Sophie? – Hermione perguntou com os olhos vermelhos e a voz já embargada.

_Sim, Hermione! – Sophie respirou fundo e encarou-a. – Pode parecer o cúmulo para você, mas eu me senti enganada, passada para trás! Draco me iludiu, me fez acreditar em suas mentiras, conseguiu o que tanto desejava e então me guardou no armário para usar mais tarde?!

_Usar mais tarde?! – Hermione estava vermelha de raiva agora.

_Ou você acha que quando voltassem para a Inglaterra, trabalhando comigo e me vendo todos os dias, ele se manteria fiel, Hermione?

_E você aceitaria isso?! – Hermione ficava mais indignada a cada palavra que ouvia.

_Eu sou uma mulher apaixonada, devo admitir isso, e não sei se resistiria às investidas dele. Resisti até sua partida, mas também nunca havia visto vocês numa crise. Depois do nosso encontro no shopping achei mesmo que tinha acabado.

_Você me aconselhou, Sophie, me disse para não desconfiar dele, mentiu sobre não saber nada a respeito da crise na empresa! Queria nos ver brigados, não é mesmo?! Sua paixão por Draco não começou no dia em que vim para cá, não é? – Hermione estava revoltadíssima.

_O que você faria se estivesse apaixonada, Hermione? Não faria de tudo para ficar com o homem que ama? – Sophie perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos, fazendo-se de vítima.

_Nem tudo Sophie! – ela se levantou, completamente abalada, agora. – Principalmente se esse homem tivesse uma família. – caminhou revoltada para fora da loja.

_O que você pretende fazer agora? – Sophie levantou-se também, falando alto sem se importar com os olhares curiosos dos outros clientes.

_Vou tirar essa história a limpo, Sophie! – Hermione parou e virou-se para ela com os olhos vermelhos e lágrimas teimosas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Me desculpe, mas já ouvi coisas demais a seu respeito. Não vou acreditar numa história dessas, a menos que o próprio Draco a admita. – e voltou a caminhar para fora da loja.

_Ele nunca vai admitir Hermione! – Sophie despejou revoltada por seu plano não ter dado certo. Ela nunca imaginou que Hermione se sujeitaria a acreditar em Draco. – Ele vai continuar te enganando depois de te convencer que nunca tivemos nada um com o outro.

_Há quanto tempo, Sophie?! – Hermione chorava declaradamente agora. Afinal as desconfianças que tivera todos esses dias podiam mesmo ter fundamento.

_No mesmo dia em que você partiu, Hermione. – ela se aproximou da mulher, os olhos estreitos de raiva, louca para ver a decepção e a amargura nos olhos da rival. – Ele foi até meu apartamento horas depois do seu trem partir. – ela fixava os olhos de Hermione com prazer por vê-la sofrendo. – Foi seu modo de comemorar por ter se livrado de você!

_Isso não pode ser verdade. – Hermione riu abalada e sem poder acreditar no que ouvia. – Sempre notei seus olhares direcionados ao Draco, Sophie. Sempre notei muitos olhares direcionados a ele. Draco não seria cruel a esse ponto. Anos atrás eu não duvidaria, mas depois de tudo que passamos... – ela enxugou as lágrimas, disposta a não acreditar naquelas intrigas.

_Tire a prova da maneira que achar melhor, Hermione. – Sophie se empertigou, segura de si. – Se conhece tão bem o homem com quem se casou, tire a prova.

Hermione olhou para a mulher, confusa. Sua fala contradizia tudo que ela dissera até então. Notou que Sophie olhava para a entrada da loja, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Olhou também para saber do que se tratava.

Sophie acabara de ver Draco entrando na loja. Seu semblante estava animado e feliz como há dias ela não vira, mas então ele resolveu olhar a loja a procura da esposa, e quando a viu conversando com Sophie não pode disfarçar seu espanto. Sophie leu o medo em seus olhos e teve certeza de que ele não conseguiria mentir para Hermione, assim como ele mesmo havia admitido para um dos patrões.

Draco olhava de Hermione para Sophie, congelado, sem saber o que fazer, o que falar, como agir. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda quando Hermione o olhou inquiridora. Conforme se aproximava das duas mulheres via com mais clareza o sorriso debochado de Sophie e o rosto decepcionado e manchado de lágrimas de Hermione. Não havia como negar: ela já sabia.

_Tia Sophie? – Helena perguntou, admirada.

_Ela não gosta que chame de tia! – Apus corrigiu a irmã. – Como vai, srta Sophie? – ele a cumprimentou com o mesmo ar galanteador do pai.

_Como vão, anjinhos? – Sophie sorriu para eles, cínica.

_Mãe? – Helena a chamou, preocupada com sua feição. – Papai já comprou o terno. Vamos embora?

_É vamos! Estou com fome, mas não quero comer aqui. Vovó disse que ia fazer aquela torta de batata que eu adoro.

Mas Hermione não lhes deu atenção. Como uma imagem de cera permanecia imóvel, olhando para Draco, esperando por qualquer sinal dele. Qualquer um. O sinal que ele lhe deu não poderia ser pior. Envergonhado, culpado, Draco baixou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar a própria mulher nos olhos.

Hermione suspirou com pesar. Sua garganta se fechou num nó, e seus olhos começaram a transbordar com mais lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que ela deu um jeito de disfarçar. Com outro suspiro, dessa vez para se recompor, ela disse:

_Que bom. Vamos então. Também estou com fome. – e sorriu olhando para os filhos, embora tivesse certeza de que Helena, perspicaz como era, não se convencera da sinceridade daquelas palavras.

_Tchau, Sophie. – ela falou, sem olhar para trás. Estendeu as mãos para os filhos, fazendo-os romper o contato com o pai. Passou por Draco sem olhá-lo, sem dizer nada, e foi em direção à rua.

_Vamos logo, pai! – Apus gritou. – Tchau srta Sophie!

Helena não se despediu, apenas olhou desconfiada para a mulher que os observava, e dela para a mãe, completamente desnorteada. Seu coraçãozinho se apertou tentando adivinhar o que Sophie poderia ter dito para a mãe a ponto de deixá-la daquele jeito. Sua inocência de criança incapaz de imaginar algo que se assemelhasse a realidade por trás daqueles olhares.

Quando Draco teve coragem de levantar os olhos novamente Hermione já estava há alguns passos dele, perto da porta. Ele olhou para ela mortificado, sem conseguir imaginar o que se seguiria assim que eles ficassem sozinhos.

De Hermione seus olhos pousaram em Sophie. O sorriso satisfeito que ela exibia o fez ter vontade de lançar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável, mas ele se refreou. Sem dizer palavra, lhe deu as costas e seguiu a esposa e os filhos, sentindo-se como um Comensal da Morte culpado, prestes a receber o beijo do Dementador.

hr

_Hermione... – Draco começou.

Algumas horas haviam se passado desde o surpreendente encontro com Sophie no Beco Diagonal. Apesar do desapontamento e da dezena de coisas que apertava seu coração e sua garganta tentando saltar aos ouvidos de Draco, Hermione não queria discutir na frente dos filhos.

Não dando importância ao silencio incômodo que acompanhou a chegada e o almoço deles à casa dos Granger, o casal esperou até estarem sozinhos para colocarem as cartas na mesa.

_Eu não esperava isso de você, Draco. – Hermione falou com a voz calma de quem havia tido muito tempo para pensar e acalmar os ânimos.

_Eu posso explicar! – ele se aproximou dela, que estava de costas para ele, olhando a paisagem que se estendia para fora do quarto de hotel que os dois vinham dividindo desde que Draco chegara à Inglaterra.

_Não há o que explicar, Draco! – Hermione virou-se de frente para ele, embora fugindo de seu toque. – Esses anos todos eu achei realmente que você tivesse mudado! O que foi que deu errado?!

_Eu mudei, Hermione! Mudei mesmo! – ele insistia. – Se você me deixar falar...

_Falar?! – Hermione gritou. – Eu esperei que você dissesse qualquer coisa naquela livraria! Qualquer coisa que atestasse sua inocência! Eu não dei crédito a nenhuma palavra daquela mulher, não sem antes perguntar a você! Mas o modo como você reagiu, ou melhor, não reagiu, disse tudo! Não foram precisas palavras para elucidar a culpa nos seus olhos, Draco!

_Eu estava nervoso! Com raiva! Você simplesmente me largou! Disse-me com todas as letras que não se importava com os meus sentimentos!

_Eu nunca disse isso! – Hermione gritou de volta.

_Você não deu a mínima para o meu pedido de que ficasse na Alemanha comigo! Se você não tivesse resolvido correr para os braços dos seus amigos nada disso teria acontecido! – ele se descontrolou também, piorando mais ainda a situação.

_Então a culpa foi minha, Draco?! – ela bateu com as duas mãos no peito para enfatizar. – Foi por minha culpa que você iludiu Sophie, dizendo que a amava e que não me agüentava mais? Que estava aliviado por se ver livre de mulher e filhos?! Foi por minha culpa que você mal esperou ouvir o apito do trem para se enfiar na cama dela?!

_Isso é uma mentira deslavada, Hermione! Nós dois sabemos que Sophie não é do tipo de mulher que se ilude facilmente!

_Eu também não, Draco! Mas você conseguiu fazer isso, não conseguiu?

_Eu nunca iludi você, Hermione! – o rosto dele estava vermelho de raiva. Podia admitir que Hermione estivesse brava com ele, mas não que desconfiasse do sentimento que o tomou anos atrás e que o fez abandonar tudo em que acreditava. – Meus sentimentos por você sempre foram sinceros! Eu nunca tive o interesse de te iludir! Eu te amo!

_E mesmo assim foi para cama com outra? É assim que você me ama?

_Foi uma vez só! – ele admitiu. – Eu estava com raiva, com meu orgulho ferido. Você me conhece! – ele apontou um dedo acusador para ela. – Eu havia bebido demais e caí na sedução dela! Sóbrio isso jamais teria acontecido, e você sabe disso! Eu nunca reclamei de você e das crianças para ela. Vocês são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida! – ele andou na direção dela com os braços estendidos, tentando abraçá-la. – Eu amo vocês mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo!

Hermione fugiu mais uma vez dos braços dele. Seus olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas, dessa vez de raiva.

_Eu posso até ter dormido com a Sophie, sim, mas foi por uma fraqueza, não por não te amar mais! Eu estava enciumado, enraivecido, carente!

_Ah sim! – Hermione começou a bater palmas, sarcástica. – Mais uma vez a culpa é minha por você ter ido para a cama com ela, não é? Você foi procurar com ela o que não tinha em casa, Draco? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, possessa. – E por que você não tinha mais sexo em casa, Draco? Por minha culpa?! Ou porque você estava sempre cansado demais, preocupado demais com a empresa e com os malditos galeões que você perderia se dispensasse alguma atenção à sua esposa e filhos?!

_Eu já te pedi desculpas por isso, e já disse que não vai acontecer de novo, Hermione!

_Não vai mesmo, Draco! – ela olhou para ele séria e controlada, novamente. – Pelo menos não comigo. – ela tirou a varinha das vestes e com um aceno suas roupas arrumadas nas gavetas do quarto começaram a se empilhar dobradas sobre a cama enquanto ela pegava a mala para guardá-las.

_O que você está fazendo? – ele falou com desespero na voz.

_Acabou. Estou voltando para a casa dos meus pais, Draco. – falou sem emoção e sem olhá-lo. – Eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa de você, menos uma traição. – ela o olhou com indiferença.

_Não foi uma traição, Hermione! – ele insistiu, sentindo o coração acelerado e apertado em seu peito. – Foi apenas um deslize e não significou nada para mim.

_Mas significou para mim! – ela falou com raiva. – Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que não sou mulher suficiente para meu marido? Que ele não consegue agüentar a tentação de se deitar com outras? Significou muito para mim, Draco.

_Por favor, Hermione...

_Eu vou conversar com as crianças hoje, explicar as coisas da melhor maneira possível. Você pode ir até lá amanhã para falar com elas a seu modo. Não vou querer afastar vocês, mas de mim você pode esquecer, Draco.

_Eu não vou desistir de você, Hermione! Tem que haver um meio de você me perdoar! Eu já disse que não foi nada!

_E eu já disse que para mim foi muito! – ela se dirigiu a porta do quarto. – Foi demais! – abriu a porta e saiu, altiva, sem olhar para trás. Segurou a emoção como pode até chegar ao elevador, onde se deixou desabar, colocando para fora, em forma de lágrimas, toda frustração e tristeza que estava sentindo.

Draco ainda ficou alguns instantes olhando para a porta, estático. Não podia acreditar que Hermione tivesse realmente colocado um fim no relacionamento dos dois. Não podia acreditar que havia perdido a única mulher que fora capaz de amar na vida.

Confuso com todas aquelas novas sensações que o invadiam, Draco deu passos lentos e imprecisos para trás, até trombar com a cama e cair sentado. Olhando para a parede salmon do quarto se deu conta de tudo que havia se passado ali, do vazio que se instalara em seu peito, do desespero que o abalava. Como nunca havia feito antes na vida, apoiou a cabeça nas mãos cobrindo os olhos e chorou.

hr

Hermione não foi a única que decidira não ir à Toca naquele dia. Harry e Gina resolveram dispensar a companhia dos familiares para curtir um ao outro. Já haviam tido tempo suficiente para desfrutar os carinhos um do outro, mas ainda assim a campainha os irritou, fazendo-os afastar os lábios e parar as carícias que trocavam no sofá da sala.

Resmungando, enquanto Gina ajeitava suas roupas deslocadas por causa das mãos afoitas de Harry, ele levantou-se do sofá e foi atender a porta. A campainha soou ainda uma vez depois que ele já havia girado a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse dizer "Pronto!", dois braços aflitos enlaçaram seu pescoço.

_Her... Hermione? – ele se assustou, antes de colocar as mãos em volta da cintura da amiga, lembrando-se de como ela costumava pegá-lo de surpresa desse mesmo jeito anos atrás.

_Hermione, o que houve? – Gina veio em direção à amiga e ao namorado, preocupada.

_Vocês tinham toda a razão! – ela se soltou de Harry e se abraçou a Gina. O casal ficou se entreolhando sem entender nada.

_Eu vou pegar um copo de água para você. – Harry deixou as duas abraçadas no meio da sala.

_O que houve, Mione? – Gina perguntou de novo.

_Draco... – ela resmungou. – Vo-vocês tin-nham razão. – ela enxugou as lágrimas que ainda rolavam. Sem esperar o convite foi sentar-se no sofá da sala.

_O que foi que ele fez? – Harry voltava da cozinha com um copo de água com açúcar e se agachou na frente dela, preocupado.

_Ele me enganou... – ela tomou um gole da água, respirando profundamente de vez em quando para acalmar o choro. – Mal esperou que eu viesse para a Inglaterra...

_Do que exatamente você está falando, Mione? – Gina perguntou, confusa. – Vocês pareciam tão bem. Eu achei que vocês tivessem se acertado, afinal de contas.

_Eu também achei! – ela colocou o copo na mesa de centro, com raiva. Levantou-se e ficou andando pela sala, sem rumo. – Ele me enganou direitinho, me fez pensar que estava enganada o tempo todo, me fez até sentir culpada, injusta. – ela secava agressivamente as lágrimas em seu rosto.

_Estamos falando de... – Gina hesitou. – De outra mulher?

_Estamos sim. – ela afirmou, arrasada. – Uma sócia da empresa. – suspirou. – A mesma que um dia me aconselhou descaradamente! – ela bateu uma mão na outra, mal acreditando em sua inocência.

_Mas você tem certeza? – Harry tentou. – Pode ser um mal entendido, não pode? Como você ficou sabendo?

_Oras, Harry! Você não vai mesmo tentar defender o Draco, vai? – ela se virou para ele, nervosa. – Ela mesma me contou! Eu não acreditei a princípio, mas ele admitiu! – ela sentou-se no sofá novamente. – Depois disse que estava arrependido, lógico!

_E você não acreditou nele? – Harry sondou.

Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas olhou-o como se pudesse atravessá-lo com o olhar.

_Harry... – Gina o chamou. – Por que você não vai... Sei lá... Nos deixe conversar, ok?

_Mas Gina! – ele se ofendeu. – Tem que haver um outro lado nessa história, não é?

_Harry! – Gina exclamou. – Isso não interessa no momento! – e começou a empurrá-lo em direção a escada.

_Ok, ok! – ele levantou as mãos, rendendo-se. Depois de subir dois degraus, já fora do campo de visão de Hermione, ele sussurrou: - Não se esqueça que Luna está vindo para cá!

Gina balançou a cabeça impaciente, embora também tivesse se preocupado com este fato. Balançou os ombros sem saber o que fazer e mandou que ele subisse de uma vez.

Já sozinhas, um pouco mais calma, Hermione continuou: - A culpa foi minha, Gina...

_Como assim? – Gina sentou-se ao lado dela, confusa.

_Eu não devia ter vindo para cá...

_Ora, Hermione!

_É verdade! – ela enfatizou. – Ele fez isso porque estava com ciúmes. Um ciúme infundado é verdade, mas foi por ciúme. Por minha culpa meu casamento está acabado, Gina.

_Se você se sente responsável de algum modo pelo que aconteceu, então porque não dá mais uma chance a ele?

_Porque não foi por ele que eu soube! – ela se levantou novamente. – Se ele tivesse me contado desde o começo, me pedido desculpas, mas não! Eu nunca saberia se Sophie não tivesse me contado. – ela pegou novamente o copo com água e tomou mais um gole. – Ele poderia muito bem continuar me enganando o resto da vida e eu nunca ficaria sabendo... – suspirou.

_Então acabou mesmo? – Gina levantou-se também, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

_Acabou, Gina. – suspirou novamente. – Não há mais volta...

_Hum, hum. – as duas se sobressaltaram com a voz repentina. – Desculpe... Rony disse que podíamos ir entrando... – Luna estava parada na porta da cozinha, com seus olhos grandes mais arregalados ainda.

_Oi Luna. – Gina, incomodada, a cumprimentou. – Não tem problema não.

_Cadê o Harry para me ajudar com essas caixas! – Rony veio gritando logo atrás, visivelmente mal-humorado. – Hermione?! – se espantou ao vê-la ali. – Você estava chorando? O que houve?

_Eu não pude deixar de ouvir. Eu sinto muito, Hermione... – Luna falou, abalada.

_Obrigada, Luna, mas não se preocupe. – Hermione respondeu.

_O que houve? – Rony perguntou novamente.

_Eles já chegaram? – Harry apareceu no topo da escada. – Eu não ouvi a campainha.

_Entramos pela cozinha. – Luna sorriu para ele, tentando desanuviar um pouco o ambiente. – Rony falou para deixarmos as caixas aqui mesmo.

_Por acaso eu fiquei mudo e não percebi? – Rony se pronunciou, enraivecido por ter sido ignorado. – O que foi que aconteceu aqui? Por que a Hermione está chorando?

_Eu não estou chorando. – ela respondeu. – Obrigada, Gina, Harry. – ela olhou para os amigos. – Eu já vou indo. Tchau Rony, tchau Luna.

Luna acenou para ela, tristemente, Rony continuou ignorado, olhando de um para outro confuso e mais nervoso ainda.

_Ninguém vai me dizer o...

_Hermione e Draco brigaram, Rony! – Luna o interrompeu bruscamente. – O casamento deles acabou! – falou de uma vez, dando as costas para os amigos e voltando para a cozinha para terminar de carregar as caixas que haviam trazido.

Os três amigos se entreolharam, inseguros. Gina suspirou, Harry resolveu fingir que estava tudo bem e foi ajudar Luna, Rony encostou o ombro no batente da porta, baixou a cabeça e sorriu discretamente.

N/A: Aí está... Espero q gostem, e que sejam pacientes, pq estou no fim do meu mestrado, escrevendo e corrigindo minha tese, então já viu, não é?  
Defendo em fevereiro e aí poderei escrever um pouco mais.  
Não esqueçam de comentar, ok? bjos!


End file.
